Harry Potter and The Seeing Daughter
by Gabriel Tannin
Summary: Takes place after OTP. Harry meets Sirius Black's daughter the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts. He learns more about her and her ability to see the future as the school year begins...eventually leading to danger. NewEdited Ch. up! Please Review!
1. Jocelyn Black

_**Jocelyn**__ stared at her Mother in awe. Her Mother was sitting across from her on the couch of the family room. She had her hands folded in her lap and had a serious look on her face. Jocelyn closed her mouth. _

_"Are you okay Jocelyn?" her Mother asked touching her hand. Jocelyn felt the warmth spread into her body as her Mother touched her ice cold hand. "I know it's a shock."_

_"You just told me that my father really isn't dead and you expect me to be okay?" Jocelyn snapped at her Mother. "Why?" _

_"He was in Azkaban. I didn't want you to suffer the embarrassment." _

_"Right, so you lied to me," said Jocelyn. _

_"It's what your father wanted," said her Mother. "But Jocelyn I'm telling you this because he is dangerous. He killed so many wizards and Muggles. You can't trust him. And if he ever escaped and finds you, he will probably try and kidnap you or something. He's a dangerous man. Don't trust him." _

**Jocelyn** sat up in her bed, drenched in sweat. She was gasping for breath and her heart was racing. She heard a tapping noise coming from her window. She looked over and saw an owl sitting out on the windowsill. Jocelyn pushed the sheets off her wet body and walked across her room to the window. The owl flew in once she opened the window, letting in the warm summer air. She left it open as she took the letter from the owl. The owl hooted and carried itself out of the window with strong flaps from its wings.

Jocelyn noted the curly hand writing on the envelope. She hadn't received a letter from Albus Dumbledore since Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, which was nearly 3 years ago. Dumbledore's letters never brought good news. The first one she had ever received from him was about her mother's death, which was what her nightmare was about. He seemed to enjoy reminding her of the horrible things that were happening in her life.

_Jocelyn, _

_It's a great burden that I must inform you that your Father, Sirius Black, was killed last night by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. I know this probably means nothing to you, seeing as how you've never met him, wanted to meet him or even cared. But I thought it would be something of importance. Sirius Black died while trying to save Harry Potter from Voldemort, who has returned to power. Harry is just fine, other then losing his godfather, and only family member who has ever cared for him. I'm sorry to bring this news onto with the start of the summer holidays, but I have my reasons. You will be going to Hogwarts this year. Your godfather Remus Lupin asked that you move here. I know this is hard, but you have nothing left in Ireland. You and I both know that. You must come to England where your family is and where there are people to protect you. Voldemort will be after you, just as he is after Harry. Please, write me as soon as possible and we will work out the arrangements. I am dearly sorry about your loss._

_Albus Dumbledore _

Jocelyn stared at the letter in disbelief, and then she started to laugh. She crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it into her trashcan. She sat down on her bed as she continued to laugh. Her owl, Sinder, flew into the window that she had left open when the other owl left. Sinder landed on her bed post and stared at the laughing girl.

"Can you believe it Sinder?" Jocelyn sighed. "Dumbledore wants me to go to England because Voldemort it back." She stared to laugh again. She looked around her rented apartment and laughed even more. Then another owl came soaring into the room. A different owl, then the first. It dropped a letter on her bed. Jocelyn stopped laughing at the sight of the owl. She picked up the letter and ripped it open, not recognizing the hand writing.

_Dear Jocelyn, _

_My name is Remus Lupin, and I'm your godfather. It took me awhile to track you down. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner; you would have been able to meet your Father if I had. I know Dumbledore has also sent you a letter, and I'm sure you've received it by now. I'm sorry for everything that has happened. Please write me, I can't wait for you to come to England. There is a lot that needs to be said between the both of us. _

_Remus Lupin _

Jocelyn was annoyed by this second letter. That's all anybody ever was anymore, sorry. Her friends and teachers were sorry that her Mother was murdered by a Death Eater, and they were sorry that her Dad had died before she was born. And then when she told them that her Dad was really alive they said they were sorry then. And now, when her Father really is dead everyone is sorry. Jocelyn didn't even know the guy. She was sorry that he was killed, because she was told he was a great guy after he broke out of Azkaban, but she didn't know him.

Jocelyn threw this letter away also then climbed back into bed. Her summer holiday had just begun and she wasn't going to let Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, or even Harry Potter ruin it.

**Jocelyn** pulled Daniel's warm body down onto hers. She kissed him, seducing him quickly. Daniel was the guy she had been seeing for the last 3 weeks of summer holiday. She had completely forgotten about the letters from England. All that was in her mind right now was how Daniel's gorgeous body was on top of hers on her bed. There was a loud crash in her kitchen. Daniel stopped kissing her and looked out the bedroom door.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," Jocelyn said pulling him back to her lips. "Probably my neighbor's cat."

"Oh, okay," Daniel said unbuttoning Jocelyn's shirt. Daniel kissed Jocelyn's lips, and suddenly he was pulled off of her and thrown onto the floor of the bedroom "What the hell!" he yelled.

Jocelyn was horrified to see a man standing in her bedroom, a wizard none the less. She quickly buttoned up her shirt as she yelled at him.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my house!" She stood up and slapped the man. Then she noticed that he was a werewolf by his ragged appearance and tired eyes. She had seen werewolves before and could recognize them just after the full moon when they looked ill. She stepped back. "What do you want?" Daniel stood up and walked over to Jocelyn.

"You heard her mate, get the fuck out of here or I will hurt you," he said.

"No, Daniel," said Jocelyn. "It's okay. I think you should go. I have to talk to him."

"Do you even know who he is?" Daniel said looking at the shabby man standing in front of him and Jocelyn. "Can you trust him?"

"I can take care of him," she said. "He's just a friend looking out for me." The man was glaring at Daniel. Daniel noted the glare and kissed Jocelyn's cheek.

"I'll call you later," he said backing out of the bedroom.

"Right," said Jocelyn pushing her hair out of her face. The door of her apartment slammed shut. She glared at the wizard and pulled out her wand. She was much faster then him. He didn't even get his wand out before she threw him into a chair and invisible bonds tied him to it. He smiled.

"You are very good," he said.

"Who are you?" she said keeping her wand pointed at him. She called for his wand and it flew from his right pocket and she caught it.

"Your godfather," he said. She looked at him in disbelief. "Remus Lupin."

"Uh huh," she said. "You came at a bad time."

"I think otherwise," Lupin said. "I think I came at exactly the right time."

Jocelyn gave him a sarcastic smile. "What do you want?" she asked sitting down on her bed. She put his wand in her pant pocket.

"I came to take you to England," he said. "You didn't write me or Dumbledore back. Dumbledore suggested that I come and get you. I'll be taking you to the Weasley's home. You'll stay there for the summer. Then go to Hogwarts."

"I like the Wizarding Academy here, thank you," Jocelyn said leaning back. She crossed her legs and propped her body up with her elbows. If Lupin wasn't nearly 20 years older then her, and not her godfather, he might have been attracted to her.

"Well," said Lupin. "You have already been transferred to Hogwarts. Dumbledore talked to your headmaster. Your headmaster believes that you live with a Muggle family just outside of Dublin."

"I did," Jocelyn said. "They kicked me out at three summers ago. I make my own money and rent this apartment over the summer holidays. That or I go and live with a friend of mine."

"A friend like Daniel?" said Lupin.

"I don't think he's any of your business, nor do I think I am any of your business."

"You are, I'm your godfather," said Lupin.

Jocelyn paused and stared at Remus Lupin for a few moments. She glared at him, not believing who he was.

"If you're my godfather, where were you 8 years ago when my Mum died? Or when I got kicked out of my foster house? Why didn't my Dad come looking for me? Why didn't you come looking for me?"

"We didn't know where you were. After your Dad went to Azkaban you and your Mother disappeared. Your Mother quit the Order, she left England. We didn't think you'd be so close."

"Always look in the least expected spot first," said Jocelyn. "And the least expected spot is always the most obvious."

"I'll remember that," said Lupin. "Now, undo these bonds. We have to get back soon, or else Molly will start to worry."

"Well, whoever Molly is will just have to keep worrying because I'm not going anywhere."

"I was afraid you'd say that," said Lupin. "This is why I never had kids of my own." Suddenly, and quickly Lupin called his wand to him and undid his own bonds. He jumped out of his chair and called Jocelyn's wand. But her wand didn't move. She held it tight in her hand, but showed no effort of stopping Lupin from taking it.

"Nice try," said Jocelyn. "But I'm better then that."

"Don't be so cocky," said Lupin as the front door of the apartment burst open. Daniel stood in the door way with a wand in his hand.

"Daniel!" Jocelyn jumped from the bed in complete shock. She was in too much shock to point her wand at him. Daniel smiled at her and sent a stunning spell at Lupin. Lupin blocked it and sent his own stunning spell at Daniel. Daniel dodged it and called for Lupin's wand. Lupin's wand went flying from his hand and before he could react, Daniel hit him with one of the Unforgivable Curses. Lupin fell to the ground in complete agony as the Cruciatus Curse took control of his body. He began to twitch on the ground with sharp screams. Daniel stood up with an evil smile on his face.

"Now," he said pointing his wand at Jocelyn. "For the most fun of all." But Jocelyn was faster. She called his wand to her and it just barely slipped out of his fingers. She grabbed it as it flew at her and sent a stunning spell at him. She broke Daniel's wand in two and called for Lupin's wand. She knew Daniel would go for it, in hopes of using it. Lupin's wand slid across the wooden floor, but Daniel stopped it with his foot after dodging the stunning spell. Jocelyn ran towards him and kicked him in the balls. Daniel bent over in complete shock. Lupin lay on the ground, no longer twitching, but unconscious. Jocelyn grabbed Lupin's wand and stunned Daniel as he lie on the floor holding his nuts. Jocelyn walked to him and looked at his bare arm, where she saw a tattoo. She studied the tattoo and recognized it. It was a snake and a skull: The dark mark.

Jocelyn ran to her closet and threw the little clothes that she had into a bag. Then she grabbed her personal belongings from her nightstand and threw them into her back pack. She shoved her books into the back pack as well. She picked up the teapot and put a Portkey spell on it. She put the wands in the side of her boots and grabbed Lupin's arm. Then she grabbed the teapot and the pair went zipping into a neighborhood in England.

Jocelyn looked around the neighborhood that she had just been sent to. She was sitting in the middle of the street, with Lupin on her lap. Her bags were lying around her. There was a loud honking as a car came speeding down the street, but Jocelyn couldn't move. She couldn't even dream of lifting Lupin off of her fast enough to get out of the way of the car. The car came to a sharp stop in front of them. Jocelyn heard car doors open and footsteps. She saw two large men coming towards her. A woman was sitting in the car and a skinny teenage boy was walking with the two men. Jocelyn gasped for breath and she pulled her bags off her before they chocked her to death.

"Remus!" said the skinny teenager. Jocelyn looked at him in the darkness of the summer sky. He had dark hair, was tall, skinny, and had the most brilliant bright green eyes.

"You know this crack pot?" said the larger of the two men. He had a purple face and was in a nice suit. "What the bloody hell are you doing in the middle of the road?" he didn't say this in a nice way either.

"You know my godfather?" Jocelyn asked the skinny boy.

"Yes," he said pushing his shaggy hair out of his face. Then Jocelyn saw the thin lighting bolt scar on his head. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter," Jocelyn said. "I just need you to help me. I have to get to the Weasley's house soon or they'll worry."

"The Weasley's?" Harry Potter said in surprise. "You know the Weasley's and Remus Lupin is you godfather? Are you a witch?"

"A WHAT!?" yelled the large purple man. "GET IN THE CAR BEFORE ANY OF THE NEIGHBORS SEE US! GET THEM IN THE CAR NOW!" The other large man came forward and Jocelyn saw that it was another teenager. He alone lifted Lupin up and carried him to the car quickly. The large man waddled back to his car and opened the door. He said something to his wife. A look of horror came over her face. The man yelled at Harry as he helped Jocelyn up. "GET IN THE BLOODY CAR BOY!!!"

Jocelyn thanked Harry and they both rushed to the car. It was a tight squeeze in the back seat. Harry and Jocelyn were both very thin, but the other teenage boy took up both seats next to them, so Lupin had to be squashed across the three.

The car pulled into a driveway and the man rushed Lupin into the house with his son and wife. Harry and Jocelyn followed. They went into the house and Jocelyn looked around. The large man came down the stairs.

"Dudley put the man in your bed," he said. "I suggest you do something about him, because he and she will not be staying." The man pointed directly at Jocelyn. "Your Aunt finds her inappropriate."

"Excuse me?" Jocelyn snapped. Harry stopped her.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," said Harry. "I'll take care of it."

Harry took Jocelyn's hand and led her up the stairs to his closet size room. Jocelyn went to Lupin who was lying on Harry's bed. Harry went to his owl. He wrote a very fast note and gave it to the white owl.

"Go quickly Hedwig," said Harry. "We need an answer as soon as possible."

"Remus?" Jocelyn said putting her bags down. She sat down next to Lupin and pushed his brown hair out of his face. He had some gray strands tangled with the brown, and Jocelyn couldn't help but feel that she was some what responsible for some of those white hairs. "Remus, can you hear me?"

Harry stared at her. She was so beautiful. He could only think of one girl he had ever found as pretty as the girl that was sitting on his bed over her godfather, but he was over Cho. She was pushing Lupin's hair out of his eyes. He looked horrible, like he had been tortured. She looked like she was in great pain, herself.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Jocelyn Black," she said in her light Irish accent. Harry stopped and let the words sink in. Jocelyn hadn't looked at him, so she didn't see his reaction.

"What did you say your last name was?"

"Black," she said finally looking at him. She stared at him with her dark blue, almost black eyes. Harry looked at those eyes and everything came rushing back into his system. Everything about his godfather, everything he had learned from his godfather, everything about the night that his godfather had died. Everything he loved about his godfather, Sirius Black.

"I didn't know Sirius had a daughter," Harry said after the long silence.

"I don't have a father," said Jocelyn rather rudely.

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "His death is just as hard on me as it is on you."

"His death is not hard on me. I didn't know him at all," she said. "He never came looking for me, he never even wrote to me. But he had his own problems. You were lucky to know him."

"I'm sorry," Harry said leaning against the wall by the window he had just sent Hedwig out of.

"Don't be," Jocelyn said. "Everyone always is. I don't want anyone's sympathy anymore."

"I understand," said Harry nodding.

"Do you have a wet cloth?"

"I'll go get one," Harry said leaving the room. Jocelyn looked back at Lupin.

Harry returned soon with a wet cloth and a plate of food. He handed the cloth to Jocelyn who placed it on Lupin's head.

"I thought you might be hungry," said Harry.

"No, thank you," she said. "He'll be out for a little while longer."

"What happened?"

"My boyfriend attacked him," Jocelyn said. "It's lucky that Remus showed up today to get me. I imagine if he hadn't Daniel would have killed me."

"He was a Death Eater?"

"Yea," said Jocelyn. "The bastard. I want to know why I'm wanted dead. Lupin was just exposed to one of the Unforgivable Curses and it's my fault. I should have gone with him when he wrote me." Jocelyn put her head in her hands.

"You fought a Death Eater?"

"I was able to break his wand and stun him yes," said Jocelyn. "And I think I prevented him from ever reproducing."

"Impressive," said Harry with a smile. "How old are you?"

"I'll be in my sixth year at Hogwarts."

"Me too," he said. "You're from Ireland?"

"Yes," said Jocelyn. "My Mother and I moved there when my Father was put into Azkaban. And after she died I was left in foster care there."

"Oh," said Harry. "We have a lot in common."

"How so?" Jocelyn asked getting up and looking around the room. She took off the jacket she was wearing and dug threw one of her bags. She pulled out a tank top.

"Well, we both live with Muggles, or use to," said Harry. "Both are parents are dead. How did she die?"

"My Mom was killed by Voldemort's Death Eaters. I was only 6, it took them that long to find us," said Jocelyn. Harry looked at her as she pulled off her shirt. He was taken aback by the sudden sight a girl in her bra. He felt himself get hard. He blushed and smiled. Jocelyn pulled on the tank top that she had gotten out of her bag.

"Sorry," she added. "I'm an open person."

"It's okay," said Harry. He looked funny for a few moments and Jocelyn couldn't help but smile.

"I'm a foster child, but my foster Mum kicked me out when I was 13," said Jocelyn sitting next to Harry.

"That sucks," he said.

"Not really," Jocelyn said. "I got a job, stayed with a friend for awhile. Now I rent an apartment every summer."

"Oh," said Harry as his owl flew in threw the window. "Hedwig, nice speed." The owl hooted at him as she held out her leg with a letter attached. Harry pulled it off and opened it. "The Weasley's are happy to know that you are safe and Mr. Weasley is on his way here to get us." Just as Harry finished reading the letter there was a loud crash and scream from downstairs. "Uh oh."

"Mr. Weasley's here?" suggested Jocelyn.

"HARRY POTTER YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" yelled his Uncle Vernon. Harry shrugged and went to the door. Jocelyn stayed where she was. She was beginning to get very warm so she changed into a pair of capri pants. She put Lupin's wand in his robe pocket and then put her boots on. As she finished zipping up the boots Harry and a red haired man walked into the room. The red haired man was balding and wore glasses. He was tall and skinny. He walked past her and went to Lupin.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A Death Eater attacked us," Jocelyn said.

"You must be Jocelyn," said Mr. Weasley looking at her. She nodded. "I must say that someone did not want you to get here."

"Yea," said Harry. "How are we going to the Burrow?"

"Portkey," said Mr. Weasley. "Get all your stuff and say goodbye to your Aunt and Uncle." Harry went to the door and opened it.

"Bye Aunt Petunia, bye Uncle Vernon!" he yelled through the house. Jocelyn laughed. Mr. Weasley made Harry's table lamp into a Portkey and let it sit on the desk. Jocelyn gathered her things and held onto them tight. Harry had a trunk and Hedwig's bird cage. He sent Hedwig out of the window, telling her to meet him at the Burrow. Jocelyn watched her soar out into the dark sky.

"Is everyone ready?" Mr. Weasley asked taking Lupin's arm. Jocelyn and Harry nodded. "On the count of three. One, two, three!"


	2. At The Weasley's

**Jocelyn** hit a hard kitchen floor with a thud. She sat up and looked around the house they had landed in. There had been a scream when the four had landed. Jocelyn saw that they had landed in a kitchen filled with red haired people. There were six of them sitting around a table. Jocelyn assumed they were the Weasley family. She looked around the cluttered kitchen as she stood up. She suddenly felt like she was at home, and she hadn't felt that way since her mom had died.

A chubby frizzy haired woman came up to Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, Arthur," she said helping him up. "What happened to Remus?"

"Just as we had worried. They were attacked before they could leave," he said. "He's unconscious."

"Bill," said Mrs. Weasley. "Help your father get Remus up into a bedroom. I'll bring up some hot water and soup in a moment."

"Yea mum," said an attractive man standing up from the table. He looked to be the oldest of the Weasley children that were gathered at the table. He had long hair that was tied back in a ponytail. Jocelyn felt herself smile at him; he nodded his head back at her with a polite smile.

"Hey Harry," said a tall gangly teenage boy. He walked over to Harry and they hugged each other like brothers.

"Hi Ron," said Harry. "Jocelyn, this is one of my best friends Ron Weasley, and this is his mum Mrs. Weasley." Harry pointed to the chubby woman standing next to Jocelyn. "Those are his brothers and sister."

"Fred, George and Ginny," said Ron. "Bill just went upstairs. Percy couldn't make it to dinner and Charlie's in Romanian still."

"Oh," said Jocelyn taken aback by how many children there were in the family. She smiled sweetly, not knowing what else to do.

"This is Jocelyn Black," said Mrs. Weasley. Everyone looked at Jocelyn with shock and then looked at Harry. He nodded.

"As in you're related to Sirius Black?" asked one of the twins. Jocelyn thought it was Fred, but she couldn't remember which was which.

"Yes," said Jocelyn. "He was my father."

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley. "I believe that is enough questions. Would you two like to eat?"

"Sure," said Harry.

"I suppose," Jocelyn said putting down her bags.

"Well, you two help yourselves," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'm going to help your father." She took some hot water and soup with her. Harry and Jocelyn sat down. She felt a little out of place.

"Is Hermione coming?" asked Harry.

"Yea," said Ron. "She's coming next week, once she gets back from Paris."

"Oh yea, she went to Paris again."

"Yea," said Ron who was sitting across from Harry.

"Who's Hermione?" asked Jocelyn.

"She's my other best friend," said Harry.

"She's insanely smart," said Ron.

"Yea, but she's a goodie goodie," said Fred.

"Didn't let us get away with anything last year," said George. Jocelyn smiled.

"What year are you in?" Ginny asked.

"I'm in my sixth year," said Jocelyn. "I've never gone to Hogwarts before."

"You're from Ireland?" George said.

"Yea," said Jocelyn.

"You have a really nice accent," Fred said.

"They don't make them in England like they do in the rest of the world," said George. Jocelyn smiled at his charm.

"I think I'm a little young for you."

"Nonsense," said Fred. "You're only 2 years younger then us."

"Okay," said Jocelyn. "You're a little too old for me."

"Ouch," said Ron. "I even felt that." Everyone around the table laughed. Bill reappeared in the kitchen. He picked up his coat and pulled it on. "Going so soon?"

"Yea, Ron," said Bill to his younger brother. "Fleur is expecting me home soon. It's my night to watch Lyn."

"Right," said Fred.

"Bye everyone," said Bill. "Jocelyn, it was wonderful to meet you."

"You too," Jocelyn said as Bill walked out. "Who's Lyn?"

"Bill's daughter," said Fred. "Him and this French girl Fleur got married and had a kid."

"More like they had sex, got married and then had the kid a month later," said George. "Mum wasn't too happy when she found out about that."

"Oh," said Jocelyn. She thought about how her mother and father weren't ever married either. They were going to get married, just after Jocelyn was born, but then Sirius was charged with murder and went to Azkaban. She sipped her soup carefully, so not to get anything on her white tank top. "She doesn't like the whole sex before your married thing?"

"Obviously," said Ginny staring into her soup.

"I guess she won't like me very much," said Jocelyn with a smile. Fred and George looked at each other and then at her with wicked smiles on their faces. Ron stared at Jocelyn in shock, and Harry didn't bother to look at her.

"You've had sex before?" He said.

"Yes," she said.

"You know you are really really really hot," said Fred. Jocelyn glared at him.

"I didn't have sex with the guy because he thought I was really really really hot. I slept with him because he treated me right and I thought I loved him."

"You didn't?"

"No, if I loved him I'd still be with him," said Jocelyn. She was done eating.

Harry sensed Jocelyn's tone and decided to change the subject. "Does anyone want to play Quidditch?"

"Sure," said Fred and George together. "Ginny? Ron?"

"I'll be Keeper," said Ron.

"Jocelyn do you know how to play?"

"I've never ridden a broom in my life," she said looking at Ginny. "I like to keep my feet on the ground."

"Okay," Ginny said. "Will you come watch?"

"Sure," Jocelyn said standing up. She pushed her chair back in and waited with Harry in the kitchen when everyone went to get their brooms. "Do you hate me?" She asked.

"What?" Harry said, and then he realized what she was talking about. "Oh, no. I'm not one to judge people like that. It's your choice to make not mine. At least I know you have some experience in that department." He said smiling. Jocelyn laughed with him as everyone else joined them.

They made their way outside into the warm summer night's air. Fred and George light some magical lanterns and they began to play. Jocelyn sat on a chair and watched them play. She was amazed at how fast Harry was. She began to get cold later that night as they ended their game.

Ginny walked with her up the stairs.

"You'll be sleeping in my room," she said as they reached a level with a door on it. "This is my room." Jocelyn nodded and the boys made their way past them.

"Good night Jocelyn," said Harry.

"Good night," she said with a small smile. He smiled back at her and followed the 3 other boys up the stairs.

"Oh, Harry has a crush on Jocelyn," she heard Fred or George say. She smiled at this and walked into the bedroom with Ginny. There were three beds in the room. It was very small and cluttered. But Jocelyn liked it. There were pictures of famous wizard actors and singers on the walls. They moved around and sang to themselves. Ginny got into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Jocelyn did the same. She slept peacefully for once.

**A** week later Jocelyn stood outside in the yard in her jean shorts and green tee shirt as she watched Harry and Ron race around on their brooms. Harry landed and Ron came after him.

"Harry, let me have a go on your Firebolt," said Ron.

"Alright," Harry said as they traded brooms. Harry held onto Ron's year old Clean Sweep 2000 as Ron flew around on the Firebolt. He looked at Jocelyn. "Want to give it a go?"

"No," she said calmly, not thinking about it at all.

"Oh come on," Harry said. "I'll help you."

"Sure you'll help me," Jocelyn said. "You just want to be close to me. Fred tells me you have a crush on me."

"I think you are a very beautiful girl," said Harry. "Last time I checked, that wasn't a crush."

"Right," said Jocelyn taking the broom. "So I just mount it?"

"Yes," said Harry as she lifted her leg over one side of the broom. He climbed on behind her and wrapped his arms around hers. "You hold it here," he said guiding her hands. She smiled at his warm touch. "And then you push off," he said as he pushed them off with great force. Jocelyn gasped as the broom lifted up into the air. Harry leaned his body against hers and pushed them forward, the broom shot forward. They flew around a little while longer, until Harry saw Ron waving them to come down. There was a car in the driveway and Hermione was getting out of it.

Harry landed the broom gently and Jocelyn let out a sigh of relief. They both got off and looked at each other.

"That wasn't that bad was it?"

"Yea it was," Jocelyn said fixing her shorts. "I guess guys who can ride brooms don't have balls, because that really hurts to sit on." Harry let out a laugh as Ron and Hermione came towards them.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron as they approached.

"Nothing," Harry said. "Hey Hermione." He hugged the bushy haired girl that Ron had walked over with. She had brown fluffy hair, blue eyes, and looked very smart. She was cute, Jocelyn thought. Hermione was studying Jocelyn, just like Jocelyn was studying Hermione. "Hermione, this is Jocelyn Black."

"Jocelyn, this is Hermione Granger," said Ron with a smile. Jocelyn noticed the emotion in his voice. He had feelings for Hermione, whether Hermione knew was beyond Jocelyn.

"Wonderful to meet you," said Jocelyn.

"Yes, you too," said Hermione. Jocelyn sense a small tone of disapproval in Hermione's voice, but brushed it away. "Let's go inside, I need to put my stuff down."

"Sure," said Ron. He took one end of her trunk and they carried it into the house together.

"Ron likes Hermione," said Jocelyn once the pair was out of ear shot.

"What?" said Harry looking at Jocelyn.

"He likes Hermione, it's not that obvious, but it's there," said Jocelyn. "And she cares for you a lot, but not like Ron cares for her."

"She's my friend," Harry said.

"Yes," said Jocelyn. "And she would do anything for you, as would Ron. Don't lose them Harry. You only find friends like that once every life time."

"Can I add you to that list?"

Jocelyn looked at him.

"Of course," she said. "But I'm not making any promises. I'm cautious and over protective. And I don't believe in second chances."

"Why?"

"Because the last time I gave someone a second chance he tried to kill me," she said walking into the house.

Lupin came over that night for dinner with the Weasley's, Jocelyn, Harry and Hermione. Jocelyn heard Mrs. Weasley making a fuss about how he was still hurt and should be at home resting from upstairs in her bedroom. She pulled on a pullover and walked down stairs bare foot. She entered the kitchen to see Hermione and Lupin hugging.

"It's wonderful to see you again Lupin," Hermione said to him as they pulled away from each other. "How is everything?"

"As good as it always is," said Lupin. "Oh, Jocelyn there you are." Hermione looked hurt by the sudden neglecting.

"Hi Remus," said Jocelyn. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," said Lupin. "Thank you. I'll never forgive you for dating a death eater though."

"I told you I didn't know he was one," Jocelyn said crossing her arms.

"I know," he said. "I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Remus, are you staying for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"If I'm allowed to Molly," said Lupin looking at Mrs. Weasley as she cooked. Hermione and Ginny were helping her with the dinner. All the family was coming over, including Bill and his wife and their daughter. Ginny had told Jocelyn that Percy was also coming. The only Weasley that would be missing would be Charlie, the oldest child.

"Of course Remus," said Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny will you take the boys another place setting please?"

"Well, Jocelyn," said Lupin. "I brought you some things."

"What kind of things?"

"They're in the living room," said Lupin moving into the comfy living room of the Burrow. Jocelyn followed him in and saw a large box of belongings and a guitar.

"What is all of this?"

"Things that your Mother and Father left for you," said Lupin. "We found it the other day when cleaning out some newly found rooms at headquarters. We might be moving out of there soon. Dumbledore said he'd have to talk to Harry first."

"Headquarters for what?"

"The Order," said Lupin. "It was Sirius's old house."

"Oh," said Jocelyn looking through the box. There were some photo books, pieces of parchment with family history and trees writing on them, and some books with the name Gwenneth Belle in them. Belle had been Jocelyn's mother's maiden name. Some of her Mother's old clothing was in the box too. There was also a guitar, that Jocelyn recognized from her past.

"There was this letter," said Lupin. "And this locket in a tin."

"Thank you," Jocelyn said taking the letter. She opened it and held the locket in her hand. She opened the many folded pages of parchment that were in the envelope and saw two different types of writing. She recognized the first as her mothers, and the second she assumed to be her fathers. Jocelyn sat down in an arm chair and began to read the letter.

_Dearest Jocelyn, _

_ If you are reading this letter that means that you have found your Father and know the truth about him. It also means I am probably dead. If that is all true let me explain what was in the box. The photo albums are of your Father and I before he went to Azkaban. You'll find pictures of us when we were in school, with our friends, and of course with each other. The roles of parchment are my and your Father's, family history. You'll find family trees and history written on them. Many of the books in here were my favorites of my collection, and some of them I even read to you when you were little. The clothes of course, were mine. I don't imagine you'll ever where them because they're not in style anymore, but they were comfortable to me and perfect for my job. I hope you will like them too. As for the guitar, you probably remember it. It was mine and I taught you how to play on it. I brought here one day when you were with your babysitter. You were six when we stopped playing, maybe you'll still remember how. _

_Your Father never knew you Jocelyn, he knew of you, but I was pregnant when he went to Azkaban. You'll probably never meet him because he is there. I left this box of belongings in his home hoping that if he ever did get out he'd go there and find it, or you would find it. I hope you find this, or someone finds it and can give it to you. I hope that you are safe and happy. I want you to know Jocelyn that everything I do, and did, is to protect you. _

_I love you, _

_Mom. _

Jocelyn wiped the few tears that were forming in her eyes. Lupin had left the room, to leave her to her thoughts. She pulled the box towards her and picked up the photo album. She opened it to pictures of her Mother and Father, family and friends, and then herself. She stared at her Fathers dark mysterious eyes and recognized them as her own. She had always wanted her Mother's pale blue set and was always disappointed when she looked in the mirror and saw the deep shadows she had for eyes. But suddenly she liked them. Other then her eyes, Jocelyn looked just like her Mother, curvy body, well sized breast, beautiful smile, curly brown hair and perfectly shaped face. Jocelyn closed the album and put it back in the box. She opened the locket and looked at her Mother's and Father's faces again. They smiled sweetly at her and her Mother blew her a kiss. Jocelyn closed the locket and put it around her neck. She picked up the guitar and box and carried them upstairs to her room. She returned downstairs as Harry came in.

"Oh there you are," he said. "Dinner is ready. Everyone's here, we were just waiting for you."

"I'm sorry, I was putting some stuff away," Jocelyn said with a calm smile.

"You ready to meet the rest of the Weasley's?"

"I don't think I have a choice," said Jocelyn as they walked outside.

"True," said Harry. He sat down at the long table that was set up for the family. Jocelyn sat down next to him. She was sitting next to Harry and Bill.

"Jocelyn," said Bill turning to her. He held his daughter Lyn in his arms. "It's great to see you again."

"You too," said Jocelyn looking at the baby. "Is this Lyn?"

"Yes," said Bill. He saw the way Jocelyn was looking at the child. "Would you like to hold her?" He said rocking her as she began to whine.

"Can I?" Jocelyn asked looking excited.

"Sure," said Bill. "And if Fleur yells at you blame it on me."

"Alright," Jocelyn said as Lyn began to fuss more and Bill handed her to Jocelyn. Jocelyn held Lyn close to her warm chest and bounced lightly to calm her. Lyn's sobs stopped and she open her eyes to Jocelyn. Jocelyn stared into the bright crystal blue eyes of the baby girl and brushed her fine light blonde hair with her hand. Lyn smiled at Jocelyn and played with the locket around her neck. Jocelyn smiled and held Lyn close. "She's precious," she said to Bill. Bill looked at her.

"Thank you," he said. "How'd you get her to be so quiet?"

"I don't know," Jocelyn said. "Mother instinct I guess."

"You'll make a good mother," said Harry. Jocelyn looked at him surprised by the comment. He was smiling at her.

"I'm not sure I fit the part right," said Jocelyn.

"You will," Harry said. "Someday soon, you will. I can tell."

"How?"

"I just can," said Harry with a smile.

A beautiful blonde woman came up to the table and sat down next to Bill. She nuzzled her head on his shoulder and sighed with happiness. Bill wrapped his arm around his wife and smiled. Jocelyn looked at them and then at their daughter. Even though Lyn was only a baby, Jocelyn already envied her. Lyn had a father and a mother and was loved. Jocelyn had none. But then Jocelyn remembered how Dumbledore had said Voldemort was back. She remembered that Voldemort was the reason why she didn't have a family and she remembered that he was the reason Harry didn't have a family either. She prayed for Lyn right there at the table, she prayed that Lyn would always have her family, always.

"Well," said Mr. Weasley standing up at the head of the table. "Shale we eat?" He sat down again and everyone dug into the food. Jocelyn didn't help herself to anything. She just sat, holding onto the child in her arms. She felt the need to protect the baby. She had a bad feeling.

"Bill," she said. "I'm going inside with Lyn, she's getting cold. I'll get her a blanket."

"Oh," said Bill starting to stand up. "I'll do it."

"No, it's okay, you enjoy your dinner with your family," she said. "You and Fleur both need a break from taking care of a baby. We'll be right back."

"Okay, thanks Jocelyn," said Bill. Jocelyn got up and stepped away from the table.

"Joce," said Harry. He had found a nickname for her in the last week and he was the only one who called her by it. "Where are you going?"

"Inside," she said to him. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," said Harry turning back to Ron and Fred who were sitting by him.

Jocelyn walked into the kitchen of the house and went into the family room where she found a small blanket lying over the arm of the chair. She spread the blanket across the floor with one hand. Lyn lay in the other giggling. Jocelyn smiled at her and placed her on the blanket then wrapped her nicely in it.

"That's not too tight, is it?" said Jocelyn. Lyn just smiled at her and went to grab her locket. She saw Lyn's dipper bag lying close to the arm chair. She opened it and found a rattle. She shook it in front of Lyn and Lyn giggled more. Jocelyn smiled and picked up the child then made her way back into the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she heard a voice come from the fireplace.

"Excuse me," said the voice. Jocelyn jumped and turned to the fireplace, holding Lyn closer to her chest to protect her. Jocelyn stared at the fireplace in shock; a man's head was sitting in it.

"Can I help you?"

"Can you find me Arthur Weasley, please," said the man's head. "It's an emergency, for the Order."

"Yes right away," said Jocelyn. She walked out of the kitchen and to the table. "Mr. Weasley, there's a man's head in the fireplace. He says it's an emergency."

"An emergency?" said Mr. Weasley as the table got quieter. "If it's my department you can tell them I'm having dinner with my family and they'll have to wait."

"Mr. Weasley," Jocelyn said lightly. "It's about the Order." Everyone's head turned to the end of the table. Everyone went quiet.

"Of course," said Mr. Weasley getting up. Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Remus and Mrs. Weasley moved to get up. "No, you all stay here."

"You sure Dad?" asked Percy.

"Yes," he said. "Thank you Jocelyn. I'll be back in a minute." Mr. Weasley walked into the house. No one spoke, no one moved. The family sat in silence looking at each other with worried looks. Jocelyn handed Lyn to Fleur and gave her the rattle. Remus was looking at Jocelyn, worried. Mr. Weasley appeared at the kitchen door out into the yard. "Remus, you might want to join me in here." Jocelyn looked at her godfather as a look of confirmed worry appeared on his face. Jocelyn knew then that the conversation was about her, and the worry was about her safety.

Remus disappeared into the house and was in there for only a short time. He and Mr. Weasley came out of the house within 3 minutes of Remus going in. Mr. Weasley walked to Mrs. Weasley.

"We have to go," he said. "We'll be back later tonight, maybe even early tomorrow morning."

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said nodding. Mr. Weasley kissed her and walked towards Remus. They both disappeared form the yard with a loud crack.

"What do you think that was about?" Ron asked as Harry, Hermione, and Jocelyn sat out in the garden by him. It was getting dark and Jocelyn was getting cold. She felt goose pimples on her arm and shivered. Harry handed her his pullover and she smiled at him. She pulled it on and was warmer.

"It had something to do with the Order obviously," said Hermione.

"Well, it must have been bad if Lupin had to go too," said Harry.

"You don't think Voldemort attacked anyone do you?" Hermione asked.

"No, he works with blackmail and torture," said Harry. "And I didn't feel anything."

"You aren't supposed to feel anything, Harry, you're supposed to be practicing how to block him from your mind," said Hermione.

"Hermione, let it go," said Ron. He knew where that conversation was going and he didn't want them to start arguing.

"It had something to do with me," said Jocelyn. She felt Hermione's glare on her in the dark. "Just the way Remus looked at me when he left."

"Worried?" suggested Harry.

"Worry and then confirmed worry," said Jocelyn.

**"Hey!"** Mrs. Weasley yelled out the kitchen window. "You four get inside!"

Jocelyn stood up.

"Just because he was worried doesn't mean it's about you," said Hermione as Ron helped her up. "Everyone was worried."

"I know when someone who loves me is worried," said Jocelyn back to Hermione's insult.

"You've only known him for a few weeks, how could you know that he loves you or what he looks like when he's worried?" Hermione snapped back. Jocelyn stopped walking and turned, looking at Hermione.

"Just because I've only known him for a few weeks doesn't mean anything," she said to Hermione.

"I'm just saying, maybe it was about Harry," said Hermione.

"What?" said Harry. "Why would it be about me?"

"Harry," said Hermione. "You are always a concern of the Order."

"So," said Ron as they walked back to the house.

"Oh forget it," said Hermione. Jocelyn was already in the house and walking across the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley saw her.

"Remus said you could sing and play the guitar," she said as she entered the living room with Jocelyn.

"I use to," said Jocelyn. "But that was when I was little."

"Oh, sing us a song," said Fred.

"Mum made me get your guitar," said Ginny holding it up for Jocelyn. Jocelyn sighed with a smile.

"I suppose I don't have a choice," she said taking the guitar and sitting down. She plucked a few notes and tuned it. "I haven't played or sang in a really really really long time, so forgive me." Everyone nodded. Jocelyn began to pluck the cords to a song and then she began to sing.

"_Roses, irises, lilies, forget-me-nots too,_

_that's all I have to think about to remember you,_

_buttercups, and sunshine, fairy dust too,_

_that's what keeps me going without you. _

_Times in the winter,_

_Laughs in the spring,_

_Love and dreams in the summer,_

_And swinging on swings. _

_Falling in the leaves in the autumn breeze,_

_Remembering you holding me, _

_Squeeze, squeeze, squeeze _

_Remembering you is so easy for me, _

_But tell me do you remember your time with me? _

_I remember your laughter and the endless glee. _

_Will you remember the smiles you brought me?_

_Roses, irises, lilies, forget-me-nots too,_

_That's all I have to think about to remember you. _

_Buttercups, and sunshine, fairy dust too,_

_That's what keeps me going without you_."

Jocelyn took a deep breath after singing her song. Everyone clapped for her and smiled.

"Wow," said Fred. "That was amazing Jocelyn."

"Yes, very good," said George.

"Wow," said Ron. Hermione didn't say anything. She just stood there. Harry gave Jocelyn a warming smile that made her tingly inside.

"And you said that you couldn't sing," said Ginny.

"Thanks," said Jocelyn as she blushed.

"I loved that song," said Mrs. Weasley. "It was so sad but the lyrics were so cheerful."

"My Mom use to sing it to me," said Jocelyn. "She sang me to sleep every night when I was little."

"Well, you sang Lyn to sleep," said Bill. "So we'll be going. Bye Mum." Bill kissed his mother's cheek and hugged his brothers. Fleur hugged Mrs. Weasley and let Mrs. Weasley say good-bye to her grand daughter.

"Bye Bill," said Harry. "Take care of yourself."

"You too Harry, you too," said Bill. "I imagine we will be in touch very soon," Bill added to his mother.

"Bye," said Jocelyn.

"Bye Jocelyn," said Bill and he hugged her. Jocelyn was taken aback by this. "Thanks for watching after Lyn for me."

"Yea," said Jocelyn as the small family made their way to the kitchen to leave by Floo Powder.

_**Jocelyn**__ sat in the closet rolled up in a ball. Her legs were pulled close into her chest and she could hardly breathe. The closet door was opened a crack and she could see the tall dark man dressed in all black with bright blue eyes torturing her mother. She closed the door as quickly and quietly as she could, but even the closed door could not block out the screams coming from her Mother as she died of torture. She heard the man's blood spilling laugh and covered her ears. She had listened to her Mother; she was hiding, like her Mother had told her. She was alone, and scared. She let the tears fall from her eyes as she heard the last scream from her mother. She closed her eyes so she couldn't see the bright green light that was coming from under the door. Suddenly the door was blown off its hinges and the Death Eater was standing over Jocelyn. Jocelyn let out a scream of horror as the man pointed his wand at her. She heard him utter the unforgivable words of death…._

Jocelyn jumped out of her bed screaming. Hermione and Ginny jumped out of their own beds because of her scream. Jocelyn grabbed her chest; her heart was pumping so fast it would burst.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked fumbling for a light.

"Jocelyn, are you okay?" Ginny asked as the light went on in the room. Jocelyn saw Ginny coming towards her and moved back against the wall.

"Don't come near me," Jocelyn screamed. The door of the bedroom burst open and Mrs. Weasley appeared.

"What in the world is going on here?" she snapped in her nightdress. She had her hair in curlers and didn't look to happy to be up. Fred and George appeared behind her along with Harry and Ron. "You three shouldn't be playing scary games this late at night in this day of age!"

"We weren't!" Ginny snapped at her mother. "I think Jocelyn is ill."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley said. She looked past Hermione and Ginny and saw Jocelyn pushed against her wall on her bed, breathing and sobbing. She was sweating a storm, and she was only wearing shorts and a tank top. Her face was red and she look like she was about to barf. A worried look came over Mrs. Weasley's face. "Fred, George go downstairs and start some tea for everyone, I don't want anyone in this room with out my permission."

"Yes, Mum," said Fred. He and George left and went downstairs.

"Ginny, get me a wet cloth, and a glass of water, when the tea is done someone bring me up a cup," she said. "Go, everyone else wait downstairs."

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"Go!" Mrs. Weasley snapped and made her way to Jocelyn. Jocelyn saw her coming and screamed.

"No! Get away from me!" Jocelyn yelled. She saw Harry's worried face at the door.

"Jocelyn," Mrs. Weasley said calmly. "Please, you just had a bad nightmare. Please relax." Jocelyn slid down the wall and fell into a lump of skin and clothes on her bed like a slug. She was sobbing like mad now. Mrs. Weasley came and sat down next to her. She rubbed her back and calmed her down.

"All I could hear was her screams and her pain," sobbed Jocelyn. "And those eyes, they were so full of hate and they were hurtful. I am terrified of those eyes. I see them in my nightmares and there is no one there to save me."

"It's alright, Jocelyn," she said. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare." Ginny returned with a glass of water and a wet cloth. She handed them to her mother and stared at Jocelyn. "Thank you Ginny." Ginny left the room soon after that. Mrs. Weasley handed the glass of water to Jocelyn who drank it quickly. Then she put the wet cloth on Jocelyn's head to cool her down.

"The memory is so vivid," Jocelyn said rocking herself back and forth on the bed.

"Of course, you were only 6," Mrs. Weasley said.

"This hasn't happened in such a long time," Jocelyn said. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's quite alright, my dear," said Mrs. Weasley as Harry came in with a cup of steaming tea. Jocelyn looked up at him. He smiled at her, trying to hide his worry, but she could see it in his eyes. His beautiful green eyes could not lie to her. He handed her the cup.

"Thank you," she whispered. Mr. Weasley appeared at the bedroom door. He had large bags under his eyes and he was wearing his coat. He unzipped his coat as he walked into the room.

"The twins said something was wrong with Jocelyn," he said. Lupin followed him into the room and Jocelyn sighed with annoyance and embarrassment. She turned her body away so they couldn't see her face that was sweaty and stained with tears. She grabbed her pullover and pulled it over her body to cover her braless breast.

"Are you alright?" Lupin asked kneeling in front of Jocelyn. He put his hands on her knees. "Jocelyn?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." Harry was still standing in the room.

"Are you sure it wasn't a," but Lupin stopped at Jocelyn's threatening look.

"Harry, I think it wise that you join everyone else down stairs," said Mr. Weasley.

"Alright," he said. Harry walked to the door and looked back at Jocelyn just before he left. Then he disappeared and could be heard going downstairs. Mr. Weasley closed the bedroom door and nodded at Lupin. Lupin looked back at Jocelyn.

"Are you sure it wasn't a premonition?" he said. "Foreseeing powers run in your blood."

"I'm sure it wasn't," Jocelyn said getting annoyed more quickly. "This was a nightmare of my mother's death, a bad memory that I try to block from my mind."

"Jocelyn," said Mr.Weasley. "We just came back from your house in Ireland."

"What?" Jocelyn said looking up at Mr.Weasley.

"The apartment building was burned to the ground," said Lupin. "Everyone was dead. And the dark mark was floating over it."

"Why?" Jocelyn stammered. "I wasn't there. They knew I wasn't."

"Yes," said Lupin. "Who knows why Voldemort kills anyone." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both flinched at the dark lord's name. "The point is that not the entire ministry knew you were gone, that's why we had to go. Almost everyone thought you were dead. We had to clean up the mess, and it was a big mess. This is the first public display he has made since the attack on the ministry."

"And this had to do with me?"

"Because," Mr. Weasley said. "He knows that you have premonitions, which could help him to his advantage."

"That's it?"

"No," said Lupin. "The biggest part is that he knows that you play some role in his end. You will play some part in destroying him."

"And what is that exactly?"

"No one knows," said Mr.Weasley. "Only he does."

"Well that's peachy keen," said Jocelyn. "So not only do I hold the future for him, I'm also part of it! My death is a part of it!"

"That's why you and Harry have to be extremely careful in the next month and a half," said Lupin. "And we'll be here to protect you."

"Right, can I try and go back to bed now?" Jocelyn asked.


	3. The Journey To Hogwarts

Jocelyn put the box of her parent's belongings in her trunk next to her new school books. She placed her new pairs of jeans, and some sweaters on top, and then her Hogwarts robes. She put her other clothes in her back pack along with some books and belongings that she had taken from her apartment in Ireland. She made sure everything was packed then picked up her back pack and guitar and went downstairs. Everyone was rushing around the kitchen. Ron and Hermione were moving their trunks outside to the rented ministry car they would be taking to the train station. Mrs. Weasley was making lunches for the train ride and trying to get everyone to eat breakfast. Mr.Weasley was outside loading bags into the cars. There were 3 of them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be riding in one car with Ginny. The other 4 would be riding in another car and the third car was for all the luggage.

"Jocelyn, where's your trunk?" asked Lupin as he walked into the house. He had been outside helping load everything. He would be riding in the car with the Weasley's and Ginny.

"It's upstairs still," she said breathing deep.

"I'll get it," Lupin said going upstairs.

Jocelyn grabbed a piece of toast before Mrs. Weasley shoved it down her throat. Then she grabbed a sacked lunch and went outside. She put her bag and guitar in the luggage car and walked up to the car she would be riding in. She got in the front seat and closed the door ready to leave.

She looked over at the driver of the car. He had a nice green suit on that said "Ministry of Magic" on it. There was a name tag pinned to his shirt. The driver's name was Henry.

"Hello Henry," Jocelyn said cheerfully.

"Hello," said Henry nicely. He had a charming smile. He looked only a couple of years older then Jocelyn. He must have been a rookie in the Ministry. "How are you today?"

"Fine," said Jocelyn taking a bite of her toast.

"I'm sorry, but there's no food allowed in theses cars."

"Oh, okay," said Jocelyn. She threw her toast out the window of the car. It hit the wall of the house and landed on the ground. A few chickens walked over and began to pick at it. Henry smiled at Jocelyn's actions. Jocelyn caught sight of Lupin putting her trunk into the other car.

"What's you name?" Henry asked.

"Jocelyn," she said not looking at him. Lupin was pushing her trunk into the back seat of the car. Harry was pushing his own trunk into the car from the other side. Jocelyn laughed a little.

"Something funny?"

"Just the two putting the trunks in the other car," she said pointing behind her. Henry looked behind them and saw it. He laughed too. "They probably don't even realize that they are pushing the trunks against each other and that's why they won't go into the car."

"Yea," said Henry turning to the front. Jocelyn noticed him roll up her window. "Sorry, I'm cold," he said when he saw her look.

"Oh," she said. "It's alright."

"Cool," said Henry. Jocelyn saw his hand lock the car doors as he brought it down from closing the windows. She saw that she had no controls on her door and had a panic feeling come over her.

"I should go to the loo before we leave," she said going to open the door to get out, but it didn't open.

"We're leaving now," said Henry putting the car into drive and pressing the gas pedal. Jocelyn looked in the mirror and saw Lupin come out of the house, followed closes by Harry. Then Mr. Weasley came running out. Lupin began to run after the car, but it was no use. Jocelyn looked at Henry.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled. But he didn't answer. She felt around for her wand but couldn't find it. Then she noticed that she didn't have her coat on. Her coat was in her trunk, with her wand in it!

"Sorry Jocelyn," Henry said. "But my master needs to see you." Jocelyn looked over at Henry in complete shock and utter fear. Her mind began to race, she didn't know what to do, and she didn't have her wand. She felt so useless and lost with out it. That's when she realized she needed to use what her foster mother had taught her. She lifted her elbow into Henry's face. He lost control of the car. Jocelyn grabbed the wheel and spun the car around 180 degrees. Henry smacked her across the face and grabbed his wand. He pointed it at her and she froze. He hadn't cast a spell or anything, she just stopped. He took the wheel of the car and spun the car around again then sped up.

"No more of that," he said frustrated. "Or I will stun you."

"Right," Jocelyn said agreeing. She looked out the mirror and saw another car speeding after them. She assumed it to be Lupin and Mr. Weasley. That's when Jocelyn saw the sharp curve in the road. She knew that if they took that turn to fast the car would flip, and she had a better chance to get away. But at the same time she knew that the car would flip and she had a good chance of getting hurt. But she made her decision fast. She knocked Henry's wand into the back seat and elbowed his groin. He groaned in pain and grabbed his balls, letting go of the wheel. Jocelyn grabbed the wheel and pushed Henry's foot down on the gas pedal. The car went flying forward at an unimaginable speed. Jocelyn hit the turn sharply and felt the car flip over as she made the turn. The car rolled over 3 times landing upside down. Henry hung from the ceiling because he was seat buckled into the car; he had hit his head and was unconscious. Jocelyn groaned in pain, but remembered what she had to do. She kicked her window out and climbed out of the broken window. She got a few cuts from the broken glass, but over all she was okay. She stood up and leaned against the car breathing deep. The car that had been following stopped in front of her and Lupin and Mr.Weasley got out of it. They ran to her.

"Jocelyn," Lupin said. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," she said. "Just don't let me forget my wand in my jacket ever again." She walked away towards the other car and got in. "Let's go, we're going to miss the train!" She yelled through the window. The two men got in the car and they drove back to the Burrow.

"He said that his master wanted to see me," Jocelyn said to Lupin as they got out of the car at the train station. "That's it."

"Did you see the dark mark on his arm?"

"No," Jocelyn said getting annoyed. "But I'm pretty sure he's a Death Eater."

"Okay," said Lupin as he followed the Weasley's into the station.

They all got trolleys and put their luggage on them. Then they walked to platform 9. Jocelyn watched in amazement as the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione all ran through the pillar separating platform 9 from platform 10.

"All you do is run through it," Lupin said. "I'll follow you."

"Okay," said Jocelyn nervously. She ran forward pushing her trolley and to her amazement she came out on the other side on platform 9 and 3/4. Lupin came right behind her.

"Come on, or you'll miss the train," Lupin said walking her forward. They met the Weasley's and lifted her trunk onto the train. Jocelyn grabbed her back pack and guitar and looked at Lupin. He hugged her. "I'll write to you."

"So will I," Jocelyn said in his arms. She felt him kiss her forehead. She pulled away and walked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you for letting me stay with you this summer. I had a really good time."

"Come back anytime dear," said Mrs. Weasley hugging Jocelyn. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," Jocelyn said.

"Jocelyn, come on!" yelled Harry form a window on the train. She looked at him and held up one finger.

"Bye," she said to Mr. Weasley.

"Take care of yourself Jocelyn," he said. "And watch out for the others. They could learn a thing or two from you." Jocelyn smiled.

"Right," she said. She walked away from them. "Bye," she said one last time.

"Jocelyn."

Jocelyn stopped and looked back at Lupin. "Yes?"

"I love you," he said to her like she was his daughter. Jocelyn smiled at her godfather.

"I love you too," she said with a smile and climbed onto the train. She put her stuff down in the compartment that Harry was in and took a place at a window. She waved to the Weasley's and Lupin as the train began to leave the station.

"So where are Ron and Hermione?" Jocelyn asked plucking at a few strings on her guitar.

"Prefect's compartment," Harry said grumpily.

"You wanted to be a prefect?"

"It's not that," said Harry. "I just expected to get it. Everyone expected me to get it, but Dumbledore thought I'd had enough on my plate last year. He didn't want to add the stress of being a prefect."

"Yea," said Jocelyn understanding. She began to play a song and hummed with it. Harry stared at her from where he was sitting. He was sitting across from her, reading a Quidditch magazine. Jocelyn felt his eyes on her as she played. Her feet were up on the seat next to Harry. She had tight blue jeans on that tied up the side and a red tank top that had a little cut up it; just high enough to see her belly button ring. Today she wore 3 red roses from her belly button. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm not," Harry said turning back to his magazine.

"Uh, huh," Jocelyn said nodding with a smile on her face. She nudged Harry in the side with her boot.

"What?" he asked.

"Why were you staring at me?" she asked in a seductive way.

"Because," Harry said.

"I know, it's hard not to," Jocelyn said with a smile.

"Yea," said Harry nodding. "I'm going to go to the loo. I'll be right back." He got up and walked out of the compartment, sliding the door shut. Jocelyn sat on her butt and continued to play her guitar. The compartment door opened again and she looked. She was surprised to see a blonde haired boy standing in the door way with two large boys with him.

"I'll meet you two back at our compartment," the blonde said to the others. They grunted and walked away. He sat down next to Jocelyn once he had closed the compartment door.

"Hi," Jocelyn said moving and putting her guitar down. "Can I help you?"

"Hi," said the boy with a smile. "You look like you're supposed to be a sixth year but I've never seen you before…"

"Probably because this is my first year at Hogwarts," she said with a small smile.

"But you're a sixth year?"

"Lucky guess," she whispered brushing her hair behind her ear.

The blonde boy smiled a seductive smile that gave Jocelyn butterflies in her stomach. She bit her bottom lip and looked at the boy with a studying look.

"I'm pretty good," he said reaching out to touch her cheek. She grabbed his hand and stopped him with a teasing glare.

"I get to know guys first," she said. "I don't know anything about you."

"I'm a pure blood," he said. "What else do you want to know?"

"Right," she said looking at him with an odd expression. "What's your name?"

"Draco," he said. "Draco Malfoy."

"Oh," she said. She recognized the name from some where. "Draco," she said the name to herself and smiled. "It's powerful."

"Thank you," he said.

"Powerful, controlling, and seductive," she said leaning closer to him. She knew that the way to please a man was to feed his ego.

"Yes," he said taking in the praise. "I am all those things." He leaned his head closer to hers. She felt his hand on her stomach, playing with her belly button ring. He slowly kissed her neck, ever so slowly and seductively. Jocelyn saw someone's shadow appear behind the door. She pushed Malfoy off of her as the door opened and Harry appeared. Malfoy stood up.

"What are you doing here Potty?" he asked.

"Well," said Harry calmly. "This is my compartment. So what are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Jocelyn said standing up.

"You know him?" Harry asked Jocelyn.

"Sorda," she said to Harry.

"Believe me, you don't want to know him more," he said moving past Malfoy to his seat. "Get out Malfoy, or I'll curse you."

"I'll take points from you Potty," said Malfoy pointing to his prefect badge.

"You can't take points from me when we haven't even reached the school," Harry said. "Just get out!"

"Sure, but I'm taking her with me," he said grabbing Jocelyn's hand.

"Excuse me?" she snapped at him. She yanked her hand out of his.

"Trust me Jocelyn," Malfoy said. "You don't want to get mixed up with good old Potty here."

"Too late, I'm already mixed up with him," said Jocelyn looking at Malfoy disgusted.

"Sorry to hear that," said Malfoy walking out of the compartment. "You'll regret it. You'll wish you had me instead." The compartment door snapped shut once he left. Harry looked at Jocelyn and then back at the door, were Malfoy had stood. He looked back and forth.

"What?" Jocelyn said shrugging. "I didn't know that he was so arrogant when he walked in here."

"Were you two kissing?" Harry asked looking oddly at Jocelyn.

"No," Jocelyn mumbled. She saw Harry's face. "Okay, yes, sorda. He was kissing my neck." She was rubbing her neck where Malfoy had been kissing her nervously. Harry looked disgusted.

"Trust me Jocelyn," Harry said. "You don't want to be messing with him. His father works with Voldemort and he will someday too."

"What?" Jocelyn asked.

"His Dad works for Voldemort. His whole family likes the Dark Arts."

Malfoy's eyes flashed in Jocelyn's mind. Then she saw it. She saw her mother's death, right in front of her eyes….Then the Death Eater turned to her….his eyes were unimaginably blue, crystal like and pale with nothing but hurtful intentions in them. She was pulled back to reality. She jumped out of the seat she had fallen into. Her heart was pumping faster then she could handle and she was breathing hard. Harry had been sitting next to her.

"Jocelyn," he said standing up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You sure, you look like you just saw a ghost," Harry said handing her a bottle of water. "Have some water. And then some chocolate." Jocelyn drank the whole bottle of water in a matter of seconds. She didn't take the chocolate though. "Really it's good for you."

"No thanks," she said. "I'm fine. I didn't see a ghost though."

"Then what did you see?"

"I don't know," she said, lying through her teeth.

"Are you ill? Does this have something to do with that night back at the Burrow, when you woke up screaming?"

Jocelyn felt her cheeks turn red. She was still very embarrassed about the night at the Burrow. She sat down again next to Harry. She looked at him and breathed deeply trying to calm herself.

"No," she said. "I'm not ill. I have a gift, but I think it's a curse."

"What kind of gift?"

"I have premonitions, sometimes, even flash backs," she said. "The power of seeing has been in my mother's blood line for generations."

"You can see the future?"

"No," said Jocelyn. "I should be able to, but I have yet to experience a premonition that took place in the future. Mine have all been flash backs to horrible moments of my past."

"When do they happen?" Harry asked. "Just whenever?"

"Yes and no," said Jocelyn. Harry looked at her confused. "Before, the one that I had at the Burrow, I hadn't had one since my father escaped from Azkaban, nearly 3 years before now."

"So they happen at certain times, when something is happening that could affect you?"

"Yes," she said. "It's usually tied to some bad event."

"When did you start having them?"

"Just after my mother died," Jocelyn said. "My seeing power could not be activated until my mother died."

"Why?"

"Just because," she said shrugging. "I'm not really sure. I think my Mother's death caused enough influence to trigger it."

"Oh," said Harry nodding. "So you get these premonitions when something important, that could affect you, happens?"

"Yes," she said.

"So there must be something that is going to happen to you that has to do with Malfoy," said Harry.

"Actually, it already has," said Jocelyn.

"What do you mean?"

"I take it Malfoy looks just like his Father?"

"Yes, almost identical," said Harry.

"Then I think his father killed my Mother," said Jocelyn. The train pulled to a stop at another station.

"Oh, we're here," said Harry standing up.

They unloaded their trunks and bags. Jocelyn followed Harry as they made their way up the station platform to the gates where carriages were waiting. Jocelyn gasped.

"You can see the horses?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she said.

"It's because you've experienced death. You've seen someone die," said Harry getting into the carriage with his trunk. Jocelyn followed him in.

"Wait!" They heard Ron yell at their carriage. He and Hermione were pushing their way through the crowd. They caught the carriage just in time. The four sat in the carriage together as it pulled up the drive to Hogwarts Castle.

"How was your trip?" Hermione asked. She was asking Harry more then Jocelyn, so Jocelyn didn't bother to answer.

"Just fine," said Harry smiling with sarcasm. "Yours?"

"Ron had to break up a fight between a first year and a second year," said Hermione with a proud smile on her face.

"Yea," said Ron, not being so thrilled with it.

"I'm proud of you Ron," said Hermione. "You did what was right."

"Yea," Ron sighed as the carriage came to a stop. They all got out of the carriage and began to walk towards the large steps of the castle. Jocelyn stopped and looked up at the castle that was looming over her. She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at the large windows and gargoyle shaped statues on the castle. The place was beautiful.

"Jocelyn," said Harry from the steps. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, yea," she said following him up the steps with her stuff dragging behind her.


	4. Snape and Smith

"Leave your stuff here," said Harry. Jocelyn put her stuff down as she continued to look around the Entrance Hall.

"Mr. Potter!" someone yelled across the Entrance Hall. Harry and the others looked back to the voice. Jocelyn looked to see a tall woman with graying hair in a tight bun walking towards them. She was having issues getting through the crowd, but she did.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" Harry said confused.

"Sorry Potter," she said. "I needed to get your attention. I wasn't sure if this was Miss. Black or not. I'm sorry for the confusion."

"Oh," said Harry. "This is Jocelyn Black."

"Good," said McGonagall. "Come with me Miss Black."

Jocelyn looked at Harry who nodded. Jocelyn's trust wasn't open to many people at the moment, especially after the car hijacking that happened earlier that morning. She followed the Professor through the crowd to a small set of staircase that lowered into the dungeons of the castle. They walked down a hall quickly and then turned in an office. She sat down behind a desk.

"Please sit."

Jocelyn sat down in the chair across from the desk. She looked around the office to see that it was full of potions and ingredients for potions. "Welcome to Hogwarts Jocelyn."

"Thank you," said Jocelyn. The doors to the office opened and a greasy black haired man walked into the office. He had an ugly look on his face and when his eyes saw Jocelyn he glared at her.

"Ah, Professor Snape," said McGonagall. "Thank you for bringing us the Sorting Hat." Snape held a ratty old hat in his hand.

"Yes," he said. He handed the hat to McGonagall who handed it to Jocelyn.

"All you have to do is put it on your head."

"I'm sorry, but why?"

"Because we need to know which House you belong to."

"House?"

"Yes," McGonagall said surprised. She sighed. "There are four Houses. They are much like your families while you are here a Hogwarts. This hat decides if you should be in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherian."

"Oh," said Jocelyn.

"Just put the hat on and it will call out what house you belong in," she said handing the hat to Jocelyn. Jocelyn took it and placed it on her head. She heard a small voice in her ear. She didn't know where it was coming from.

"Ah….difficult," said the voice. "Both your parents were in Gryffindor….very smart….you have a dark side my dear…..hmmmmmmm…..but very loyal." Jocelyn listened nervously. "Your dark side goes deep…yes yes it does…but still you have a good heart…" Jocelyn became very nervous about what the hat was saying. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled into the small office.

Jocelyn took off the hat.

"Good," said McGonagall. "You're in my House. I'm head of Gryffindor House. You appear to have befriended Mr. Potter already so I'm sure he'll help you out. He's in Gryffindor too."

"Right," said Jocelyn.

"Well let's go to the feast," McGonagall said standing up. She handed the hat to Snape who looked disgusted, and then all three of them left the office and walked down the hall to the dinning hall.

Jocelyn looked up at the ceiling of the dinning hall was shocked to see the night sky. McGonagall lead her to one of the four long tables. She found Harry, Ron and Hermione easily.

"Here we are Miss Black," she said to Jocelyn. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks," Jocelyn said sitting down next to Harry.

"You're in Gryffindor?" he asked.

"Yes," Jocelyn said simply. She wasn't very hungry so she just sat and watched everyone else eat. It had been a long day and it was a long night.

Hermione didn't say much to Jocelyn that night or the next morning. All the sixth year girls shared a dormitory, and Hermione was the only one Jocelyn knew. But Jocelyn could tell that Hermione didn't want to really know Jocelyn. Hermione only said one thing to Jocelyn the next morning.

"Get up Jocelyn," said Hermione as she shook Jocelyn's body. "We're late for breakfast."

"Right," said Jocelyn as Hermione walked out of the dormitory. Jocelyn sat up in her four poster bed. There was no one else in the dormitory. Jocelyn pushed her curtains opened and got out of bed. She pulled on her school uniform, which was made of a black skirt and a white blouse. She also had her black rob and her Gryffindor tie. She pulled on her white knee high socks and then her black boots. She brushed her hair and decided to leave it down. Then she grabbed her back pack and books and went down stairs to the common room. There was no one there; only some late first years who were practically running out of the portal whole. Jocelyn noticed Harry sitting in one of the fluffy arm chairs by the fire.

"Hey Harry," she said as she stepped off the last stair.

"Hi Jocelyn," Harry said standing up to join her. "Ready for breakfast?"

"No, not really," said Jocelyn. "I'm not very hungry."

"Oh," said Harry. "Well you'll have to eat something."

They began to walk out of the common room. Harry looked worried about something. Jocelyn walked next to him in silence, deciding whether to question his look or not to.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"Yea," said Harry. "Hermione doesn't like you very much."

"She never has Harry," said Jocelyn a little relieved that this is what Harry was worried about. "She thinks I'm stealing you and everyone else away from her. She's just jealous."

"I hope that will change, because she's really annoying about it," said Harry.

"Oh? How so?"

"She didn't want to wait for you this morning," said Harry. "She dragged Ron off with her. And then when we were in Diagon Alley she didn't want to wait for you when you went into the pen shop. And she's said some pretty nasty things about you."

"Harry, is there a reason why you are telling me this?" Jocelyn asked.

"I thought you should know."

"Well, thank you, but I don't really care what anyone thinks. Hermione will like me when she wants to, and if she never does, that really sucks because I'm going to be around for a really long time."

The pair entered the dinning hall where people were eating talking and reading their new schedules. Harry and Jocelyn sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

"We have Double Potions today with the Slytherians!" Ron said as they sat down. Harry groaned.

"What's wrong with them?" Jocelyn asked as she took a small bit of toast. Ron and Harry both looked at her with a look of shock on their face. "What?"

"They are the most horrible people in the world," said Ron. "Malfoy's a Slytherian."

"Oh," said Jocelyn remembering the blonde boy who was romancing her on the train. She felt a small smile form on her face. Then she saw the look on Harry's face and got ride of the smile.

"Almost all of them become Death Eaters," said Hermione snotty like. For once, she knew something Jocelyn didn't. "And almost all of their parent's are Death Eaters."

"They hate us," said Ron. "We hate them."

"It's as simple as that," said Harry.

"Oh," said Jocelyn. But she was thinking _there's nothing wrong with being bad sometimes. _

"When do we have Defense Against the Dark Arts?" asked Harry eating some eggs. Ron looked at the schedule again and studied it.

"Not until tomorrow…with the Slytherians," he said in disappointment. "Are they out to get us this year?"

The four made their way to potions after breakfast. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't seem all to thrilled about going to potions on the first day of term with the Slytherians. Harry had told Jocelyn that Professor Snape, the potions teacher, favored his own students, the Slytherians, to anyone else in the school. He especially hated Harry and was sure to hate Jocelyn.

"He hated our dads," Harry explained as they sat in the chilly dungeon before class started. "Our dads hated him. So he finds the need to hate us."

"Oh I see," said Jocelyn. "Well if he pulls anything I'll go straight to Dumbledore, I'm not afraid to."

"Right Jocelyn," said Ron.

The door of the dungeon slammed shut behind Professor Snape as he walked in. He walked straight to his desk and turned to the class sharply. He looked directly at Harry and Jocelyn who sat next to each other.

"Take out your books," he said in a soar voice. "Turn to page two hundred and ninety two and begin to make your perfection potion."

"That's it?" Jocelyn whispered to Harry. "He's not going to teach?"

"Be happy that he isn't," said Harry.

"Do you have a question Miss Black?" Professor Snape snapped at her from the front of the room. She looked directly at him.

"No Sir," she said.

"Then stop talking," Snape said back. He turned back to his desk and began to look through some paper work.

Jocelyn pulled out her book and opened it to page two hundred and ninety two. She didn't even look at the book, only pretended to. Jocelyn pulled her pot towards her and began to add the ingredients in the order she had been taught to back in Ireland. Jocelyn then put the cool blue liquid to a simmer and let it sit. She pulled out a book and began to read.

Her book was pulled away from her.

"Hey!" she snapped at the person who had taken her book out of her hands. It was Malfoy. "Give that back!"

"Looks like we aren't doing what we're supposed to," said Malfoy in a sharp voice. "Reading when you should be working on your potion, tisk tisk Jocelyn."

"Mind your own business Malfoy," she snapped at him grabbing the book from his hands.

"Professor! Jocelyn isn't working on her potion!" Malfoy yelled. Harry glared at Malfoy from his seat next to Jocelyn. Professor Snape glided over to Jocelyn's desk where Malfoy was standing.

"Why you sniveling little coward—" Jocelyn hissed.

"Why aren't you working on your potion, Miss Black?" Snape asked in a sly voice.

"Because I'm finished," she snapped back at him. "I'm letting it simmer, like I'm supposed to."

"Where in your book does it say to let your potion simmer?" asked Professor Snape.

"In the back of the book, where it has tips for making your potions better," she said back to him.

"Why were you reading a book in my class?"

"I told you because I'm done with my potion," she snapped.

"Well, Miss Black, your potion is too blue," Snape said. "It should be darker then this."

"How so?" Jocelyn asked.

"It should be like Malfoy's," Snape said. "Good job Draco, an A for today and 10 points to Slytherian."

"Thank you Sir," Malfoy said with a gleeful smile on his face. "I just thought you should know about Jocelyn's potion."

"Thank you Malfoy," Professor Snape said. Jocelyn was ready to barf.

"Malfoy, do me a favor and keep your long nose out of my business," she snapped at him. Malfoy looked at her with a deadly glare. "Cat got your tongue?"

"10 points from Gryffindor," snapped Snape. "I suggest you keep your temper under control Miss Black and work on your potions." He wiped her cauldron clean with his wand and walked away from her. Jocelyn glared at him as he walked away. Malfoy was smiling at his triumph.

"Ron, are you done with your cauldron?" Jocelyn asked as Ron put a cork in his vile of potion.

"Yea," he said.

"I'll clean it up for you," she said picking up his cauldron. She lifted it up and swung it around her as she turned. She knocked the cauldron into Malfoy's head as she turned. "Oh, I'm so sorry Malfoy, I didn't mean to knock your smart head as I turned," she said with a sarcastic look on her face. Malfoy rubbed his head where she had hit him and glared at her.

"You'll regret that," he said.

"Just like I will regret being friends with Harry?" she asked him. "Well I don't regret that, nor will I ever. So I highly doubt I'll regret hitting you over the head with a cauldron, I mean it _was_ an accident," she said and walked away to the sinks in the back of the dungeon. She washed out Ron's cauldron for him and returned with it nice and dry.

Jocelyn sat in the back of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Harry as Ron and Hermione sat in front of them. Hermione was still not getting along with Jocelyn, and Harry wasn't to keen about it.

"Harry, please don't worry about it," said Jocelyn.

"I don't like it when two of my best friends hate each other," he said.

"We don't hate each other," said Jocelyn. "She just doesn't like me. She feels I'm stealing her glory."

"Good afternoon," said a new voice walking into the room. The voice had a strong American accent, but Jocelyn could tell that there was a hint of Irish in there too. She looked up to the voice that seemed like one out of a dream to her and frowned as her eyes fell on the man.

The voice belonged to a very tall man, with short black hair and deep purple eyes. He had charming features, like a stunning smile and high cheek bones. His body was well built and he wore long black robes. Every girl in the class was staring at him. Jocelyn was staring at him because he looked so familiar, but she didn't know from where.

"I'm Professor Smith," he said folding his hands and leaning against the desk. He looked around the room at the number of students. "I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"They had to get an American to be our teacher?" said a voice from the Slytherians, but it wasn't Malfoy, which Jocelyn found surprising.

"Well it's not a bad thing is it?" asked Professor Smith. "Hello Draco, how are you?"

"Good Professor," said Draco.

Harry and Jocelyn looked at each other and Ron turned around and looked at them too.

"What's with that?" he asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, you must be Mr. Weasley," said Professor Smith to Ron. Ron looked at him in shock.

"Have we met before?" asked Ron confused.

"No, I worked with your brother in Romania," he said with a smile.

"You've worked with dragons?" asked Ron.

"I'm a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, aren't I?"

"But isn't that more Care of Magical Creatures?" asked a Slytherian girl. She twirled her curly hair around her finger as Professor Smith looked at her.

"Sometimes, but it's a handy thing to know about," said Professor Smith. He looked at Harry and nodded.

"Wonderful to meet you Mr. Potter," he said. Harry nodded to him. Professor Smith's eyes fell on Jocelyn and he smiled and nodded his head. Then he made his way to the front of the room and pulled out his wand. "So, I've looked over your past lesson plans and I see that you've studied the unforgivable curses, vampires, werewolves and other creatures."

Nods of agreement went around the room.

"And last year was kind of a waste of time," he said.

Everyone agreed again.

"I think we should look at advance spells and dueling then," he said opening his book up. "You'll need it, especially in this day in age." There was an awkward silence in the room. "Turn to page four hundred please." He wrote page 400 on the board with his wand. The writing was neat and in blue. He turned to the class. "Would someone like to read?"

Hermione raised her hand. She could probably recite it.

"Yes, and your name please," said Professor Smith pointing to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger," she said.

"Alright, go ahead Miss Granger."

Hermione read the whole hour and everyone took notes as she did. Professor Smith wrote important things on the board as she read and everyone copied them down.

Hermione finished the chapter just as the bell rang.

"Please have your notes completed to be turned in tomorrow, and start working on essays about the chapter," said Professor Smith. "We'll talk about the essay more tomorrow."

"Ron can I burrow your notes?" asked Hermione as they walked out of the class.

"Uh, Miss Black," said Professor Smith as they walked by to leave. "Can I speak with you?"

Jocelyn stopped and looked at the man funny.

"Of course Professor," she said. "Go on Harry, I'll meet you at dinner."

"Alright," said Harry leaving with Ron and Hermione.

Jocelyn stared at the teacher in front of her studying him. She had yet to figure out how she recognized him.

"Do you recognize me?"

"Yes," Jocelyn said oddly. She was finding the man a little creepy. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her Jocelyn," he said. "I was out of town. They had taken you already."

"Who are you?" asked Jocelyn taking a step back. She was staring at the man with some fear in her eyes.

"William Smith, I dated your mother when I lived in Ireland," he said turning to his desk. Jocelyn's eyes got big as she looked at the man.

"Will?" she asked staring at him with shock on her face.

"I'm afraid you'll have to call me Professor Smith now," he said with a smile.

"It is you!" Jocelyn shouted and hugged the man. Smith laughed and hugged her back.

"Well hello," he said to her.

"Where have you been? How've you been?" she asked looking at him with a large smile on her face.

"I've been in Romania and America, personal business, looking for a job," he said with a shrug.

"And how'd you get one here?"

"Dumbledore thought you could use some more protection," he said with another shrug. "And I'm really not _that_ bad of a teacher."

"What? Dumbledore thinks I need protection?"

"Well, not protection per say, just someone you know, a mentor I guess," Smith said. "You should get going," he added nodding to the door.

"Oh right, but protection from what?" asked Jocelyn.

Smith frowned and rubbed his chin.

"He told me about your episode over the summer," he whispered. "And I read about the events that happened in Ireland in the paper. Someone is obviously after you…"

"I don't think it's really a secret who," she whispered.

Smith nodded.

"We can talk about that more later. I think you should be off to dinner," he said nodding to the door again.

Jocelyn smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go," she said. "See you around."

"Bye," said Smith as Jocelyn left.


	5. Detention and Dreams

Weeks later Jocelyn was walking up the hill to the castle for lunch with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They had just been let out of their Advanced Care for Magical Creatures lesson. Hermione still wasn't very friendly to Jocelyn, and was chatting quickly about something they had just learned about. Jocelyn didn't bother to be part of the conversation, she knew that Hermione wouldn't care what she said.

"Those giant snails were kind of disgusting," said Harry as they made their way up the hill.

"Yea, try puking them up," said Ron.

"What?" Jocelyn asked confused.

"Ron puked up slugs our second year," said Harry.

"I broke my wand," Ron explained.

"Well look who it is," said a slimy voice from behind the four. They all turned to see Malfoy with his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle standing there with him. "Potty, Weasel, mud-blood and their new friend, dear Jocelyn."

"What haven't found something to insult me with Malfoy?" asked Jocelyn.

"Oh, I could think of a few things," he said back to her.

"Shove off Malfoy," said Hermione. "Or I'll report you to Dumbledore for abuse of your prefect powers."

"Oh, I'm so scared of the mud-blood's threats," he said taunting her.

"Stop calling her that!" Ron yelled.

"Let's go," Hermione said grabbing Ron's arm. "Just walk away. He'll be in Azkaban with his Dad before long. Just let it go."

"Well, at least me and my parents aren't going to die because we're mud-bloods," said Malfoy as Hermione had begun to walk away. She stopped and turned looking at him. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Well at least her parent's aren't going to be killed by their own Master whom they serve and trust," said Harry.

Draco laughed.

"He's not going to kill us you idiot," said Draco. "We're pure bloods, unlike your friend here."

"Oh, that's it," said Ron pushing past Hermione. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him back.

"No, he's just looking for a fight," said Hermione. "And you're a prefect, it's not a good example."

"I don't care," said Ron pulling away.

"Ron stop or I'll curse you!" Hermione yelled. Malfoy and his lackeys were standing there laughing.

"Aw, Weasel is trying to defend the mud-blood," Malfoy said. "I think he likes her!" Ron turned brick red. Harry moved forward, but Hermione stopped him too. Jocelyn moved forward and grabbed Harry's arm. Hermione and Jocelyn held onto the two boys like they were little children.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Harry snapped at him.

"And what are you going to do Potty? Give me a scar?" Malfoy said laughing. Harry tried to tug away from Jocelyn.

"Joce," he snapped. "Let go of me!"

"Oh, Potty has a nick name for her!" Malfoy cracked. "I think Potty like's the whore." He laughed even harder. Jocelyn looked at Malfoy.

"What did you just say?" she snapped.

"Oh what a group you four make," Malfoy laughed. "Harry, I thought you had better taste. A mud-blood, a mud-blood lover and now a whore! Tell me, seriously, how much do you pay her?"

Jocelyn let go of Harry and shoved past him. She walked down the grassy hill towards Malfoy. Crabbe and Golye both flexed their muscles, as if they would defend Malfoy from her. She knew Malfoy could defend himself if he had too.

"Jocelyn!" Hermione yelled.

"Shut up Hermione," she yelled. "He's taken it too far."

"Oh have I?" Malfoy said with a cocky tone.

"Don't be so cocky," Jocelyn snapped. "It is a big mistake to insult me Malfoy."

"Oh is it?" he said with a laugh. "And what are you going to do about it? Pull anything and I'll report you. I'll take points from Gryffindor too."

"Okay," she said.

"20 points from Gryffindor," Malfoy said. "Don't test me Jocelyn; I'm not one to be crossed."

"Neither am I," Jocelyn said. "Will these two actually defend you if someone takes a smack at you?"

"I can defend myself," he said.

"You sure about that?"

"He was real sure when he nearly wet himself in the Forbidden Forest," said Harry as Hermione held onto him. Malfoy glared at him and looked back at Jocelyn.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I can defend myself from a mud-blood loving whore like you," he said.

"Okay," she said. She turned away. "Then I won't bother."

"Scared Jocelyn?" Malfoy taunted.

"No," Jocelyn said as she turned around quickly. She pulled her hand back and formed a balled fist. She threw her fist into Malfoy's jaw. There was a loud crack as his jaw broke. He went tumbling to the ground. He held his jaw tightly and groaned in pain. Jocelyn stepped over him and bent down to him. "You just got your ass kicked by a girl. I suggest you keep your mouth shut and not be so cocky next time," she said with a smile.

"You bitch!" he yelled.

"Get over it," Jocelyn said stepping away from him. She began to walk away as a crowd was forming around the scene. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing up the hill a little with their jaws hanging open. Jocelyn walked up to them. "Shall we go to lunch?" she said with a smile.

"Jocelyn," Hermione stammered. "You just broke his jaw."

"Yea," Jocelyn said shrugging.

"Doesn't it feel good?" asked Hermione with a giggling smile.

"You four!" someone yelled up ahead of them. They all looked up and saw Professor McGonagall. "Come with me now!"

"Hell," said Jocelyn under her breath. She held her head up high as she walked up with the other three to McGonagall.

"Come with me to my office, all four of you," she said with an angry voice. They followed her up to her office where she sat them all down and slammed the door behind her. She walked behind her desk and stared at them. Then she sat down quickly, not moving.

"Never, in my life have I seen such a scene," she said to them. Her arms were crossed on her desk and she was sitting up very straight. "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley I am most disappointed in you for letting the fight go so far, let alone even start."

"Professor," Hermione started. "It was Malfoy he was being a grease ball towards us. He called me a mud blood and Jocelyn a whore. I tired to stop it, but every time I tried to he pushed it farther."

"He took points away from us for walking down the hill towards him!" Ron stammered.

"Well that's less then what is going to happen now. I'm taking 40 points away from Gryffindor for the each of you," she said with a pained look on her face.

"No," said Jocelyn. "It wasn't any of their faults, they controlled their tempers, and I let mine get to me. I'm the one who hit Malfoy; I should be punished for it. I should be the only one punished for it."

"Miss Black you surprise me," McGonagall said. "I respect you for standing up for your friends and taking the blame, but unfortunately, I have to punish Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley for not taking their prefect responsibilities into hand."

Harry went to say something but McGonagall lifted her hand to stop him.

"I promise you that Mr. Malfoy will be punished as well," she said. "The only one who won't be is you Mr. Potter." She looked at the four in front of her. "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will have two nights of detention, tonight and tomorrow, and 20 points will be taken away each. Miss Black you will serve a week's worth of detention, with Malfoy," Jocelyn gasped in shock and horror. "And 20 points will be taken from you as well."

"But Professor!" Harry started.

"I will not hear it Mr. Potter," she said. "All four of you go to lunch now. I will expect you three in my office tonight for detention at 7 o'clock."

"Yes Professor," said Jocelyn getting up.

The four walked down the halls to lunch slowly.

"A detention, I can't believe it, I've never gotten a detention," Hermione said.

"That's not true," Harry said. "We got that one our first year for the dragon incident."

"I'm not going to ask," Jocelyn said. "Sorry she wouldn't let you guys off. It's all my fault."

"It's alright," Hermione said. "I think I would take a week's worth of detention to see that look on Malfoy's face again."

"Thanks Hermione," said Jocelyn with a smile on her face.

Jocelyn, Hermione, and Ron entered Professor McGonagall's office after knocking on the door at 7 o'clock that night after dinner. Jocelyn came into the room last and saw Malfoy sitting in a chair, waiting for them to arrive. His jaw looked fixed and in perfect condition.

"Perfectly on time," McGonagall said standing up from her desk. "Granger and Weasley will be cleaning the kitchens down stairs. The house elves have been ordered not to clean them. Malfoy and Black, you will be shining the trophies in the trophy room."

"What? I have detention with her?" Malfoy stammered.

"Yes," McGonagall said. "Only for the next two nights Mr. Malfoy, but if you keep complaining it will be longer. Miss Black you will be doing something else for your other detentions."

McGonagall walked them to their detentions and left them alone to do their work. She would come back to check on them every now and then, but not too often.

Jocelyn sat on the ground of the trophy room cleaning one of the golden plates for the Quidditch cup. She wiped the plate many times with the shiner and cloth.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Malfoy said holding his rag with only two fingers and barely touching the trophy he was cleaning. "This is servant stuff."

"So now I'm a servant because I know how to clean a gold dish?" Jocelyn said to him.

"Whores are servants," he snapped back at her.

"Of course, you know from experience," Jocelyn said calmly with a smile.

"Shut up," he said to her with a glare. He put down the trophy and rag and sat there. Jocelyn was getting hot in the tiny trophy room.

"Will you do me a favor and stop talking, all your hot air is making this room insanely warm," she said to him pulling off her black robe. Jocelyn pulled out her tucked in shirt and undid her tie. She unbuttoned her shirt a little so you could see her belly button and took off her shoes then her socks. She noticed the silence that was coming from Malfoy and looked up at him. He was staring at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I know I could help you," he said with a smirk on his face. He stood up and came closer to her.

"Malfoy, stay away from me or I'll break your jaw again," she said. She went to pull out her wand but it was in her black robes. Malfoy kicked them towards the wall. He had a wicked smile on his face and Jocelyn felt herself falling for it, even though she hated him with all her might.

"You know you want me to kiss you, like I did on the train," he whispered coming close to her. She was pinned against the wall of the trophy room. She could feel his breath on her cheek. His hands were on the wall above her, she wanted to slide away from them. She looked at his eyes and remembered the night her mother died.

"I know you want me to kiss you," he whispered in her ear.

"I know you want me to fuck you," she said back to him. "Sadly, it's not going to happen. Maybe some other time."

"I know your weaknesses Jocelyn, I can see them," he said. He lowered his head to her neck and kissed it gently. His lips danced along her neck and pushed her shirt out of the way. She felt his hand slide up her thigh and go under her skirt. She felt his fingers wrap around her underwear, and he began to pull them down. She grabbed his arm sharply and pushed him away. He stared at her, surprised and shocked.

"I made a fool of you outside today, I am not afraid to make a reputation for you too," she said to him. He smiled.

"Are you afraid of where I will take you?" he asked.

"I've been farther down the road to sex then you have, I'm sure," Jocelyn said.

"How far have you made it down the road?"

"Farther then you," she said. "I've reached my destination, and I got there with out you."

"Want to go there again?" he asked and he pulled off his robes and his shirt. Jocelyn stared at his gorgeous body. He was well built and had a strong chest, his abs rippled down to his pants and Jocelyn felt herself grow short of breath.

Malfoy smiled. "I take that as a yes," he said and pushed her body against the wall. He pressed his body against hers and kissed her lips gently. He parted her lips with his tongue and pulled her close to him.

"No!" she yelled pushing him away. She looked at him with an icy glare. "Don't tempt me Malfoy."

"Why not?" he asked wrapping his arms around her again. He kissed her neck waiting for her to respond.

"Not now," Jocelyn whispered hoping this would get him away from her.

"Why not?" he asked still kissing her neck.

"Because McGonagall could walk in at any moment," Jocelyn said. Malfoy pulled away and looked at her.

"You're right," he said. He moved and pulled on his shirt. Jocelyn let out a sigh of relief. She rested against the wall as Malfoy tucked his shirt back into his pants. "Put your shoes and socks back on, I don't want her to suspect anything."

Jocelyn glared at him, but she knew he was right. She bent down and pulled her socks back on and then her shoes. She left her tie and robe lying on the floor. Once the pair was both dressed correctly again they sat down and began to clean the trophies again.

"Why do you want me when you hate me so much?" Jocelyn asked as she finished polishing her last trophy.

"Because you're hot," he said not looking at her. "We'd be perfect for each other. We are both gorgeous, people would envy us. But you're friends with Potty so I can't be with you."

"You don't like me either, that kind of gets in the way," she said placing the trophy on its shelf.

"I don't think so," Malfoy said. "I could marry you and hate you completely."

"No you couldn't because I won't marry someone who I hate and who hates me."

"Of course not," Malfoy said sarcastically. "I'd take care of you, even if I didn't love you. You'd be mine; no one touches what is mine." Malfoy said this to the trophy he had just put on the shelf.

"But you'd be the horrible husband who has six mistresses and I'd have my own gentleman friend," she said walking to the door. "Did McGonagall say we could leave when we were done or that she would come and get us?"

"She'll come and get us," Malfoy said.

Jocelyn walked into the girl's dormitory soon after her conversation with Malfoy. She collapsed onto her bed and kicked off her shoes.

"How'd it go?" asked Hermione sitting up on her bed.

"He made some moves on me," said Jocelyn not sitting up.

"He did what?" Hermione said.

"I took off my robes because I was getting hot and I un tucked my shirt, and I guess he took it as an invitation to come and kiss me, cause that's what he did," said Jocelyn.

Jocelyn sat up and saw the look of shock on Hermione's face. She stared at Hermione for a couple of seconds.

"Hermione, have you ever been kissed?" she asked. Hermione's face turned red. Jocelyn smiled.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"By who?"

"Victor Krum," said Hermione with a small giggle. "And Ron."

"When?" Jocelyn asked getting excited. She was talking to Hermione, like a friend.

"Back at the Burrow," Hermione said.

"Are you two going out?"

"No, not yet," Hermione said. "He just kissed me."

"Aw," Jocelyn said with a giggle. "Was it like a peck or a full on kiss?"

"Just a short kiss, longer then a peck, but still short."

Jocelyn stood up and walked to her trunk she began to change into her pajamas.

"Do you want to go out with him?"

"I don't know," said Hermione. "I think it might make Harry feel weird."

"Understandable," Jocelyn said. "I think if he were a true friend he would understand. And you two don't seem like the type of people to be all over each other in public."

"Yea," said Hermione. "Well I'm tired, I need to sleep."

"Yea, I swear that trophy room took too long to clean," said Jocelyn getting under her covers.

"The kitchen wasn't that bad," said Hermione laying her head down on her pillow. "The house elves keep it clean enough as it is. We just had to do dishes. A lot of dishes."

"I can only imagine. At least you had someone who you enjoyed being with to work with," Jocelyn said lying down.

"Yea," said Hermione. And then the girls were quiet.

_Draco rolled over on the white bed sheets and leaned up on his elbows. He stared down at Jocelyn as she slept. He kissed her lips gently and her eyes opened. Jocelyn smiled at the gorgeous creature that lay over her. _

_"Good morning," he whispered into her ear and kissed her neck. She sighed as he charmed her morning. Jocelyn felt the sweet summer breeze blow in from the open balcony doors. The sun was up and the crystal blue water of the Mediterranean could be seen down the hill side from the bedroom window. _

_"Good morning," she said back to him. He sat up on this elbows and looked at her with his pale blue eyes. Jocelyn looked away from him, suddenly afraid of those eyes. _

_"I won't hurt you," he whispered. "I won't let him hurt you." _

_"When you say 'him' who are you referring to?" she asked not looking at him. _

_"I'm referring to my Father," Draco said. He leaned down and rested his chin on her shoulder. "He doesn't know Jocelyn." _

_"That I'm the little girl he almost killed 18 years ago," Jocelyn finished. _

_"No, and even if he did, I wouldn't let him hurt you," Draco said. "I love you." _

_Jocelyn looked at Draco with a smile. She kissed his lips gently. _

_"I know," she whispered. _

_There was a knock at the door. Draco and Jocelyn looked at the door. _

_"Yes," Draco said. A small elf appeared. _

_"Sir, there is a man in the fireplace who wishes to speak to you," the elf said in a small squeaky voice. _

_"Who?" _

_"He calls himself Peter, sir," said the elf. _

_"Alright, tell him I'll speak to him in the library fire," said Draco. _

_"Yes, sir," the elf said and bowed, and then she left the room. _

_"Peter, as in Wormtail?" Jocelyn questioned. Malfoy didn't say anything, just moved to get out of the bed. "You said you had stopped talking to him." _

_"I have to talk this call," Draco said getting out of the bed. He slid his boxers on and pulled on some pajama pants. Jocelyn stared at him as he dressed. He pulled on a white tee shirt and leaned over her as she lay in the bed. _

_"I'll be back in a couple of minutes," he said and kissed her. "Don't move your sweet body." He kissed her again then left the bedroom. _

Jocelyn jumped up in her bed. She was breathing hard, but she wasn't sweaty or scared. Her heart was racing like it was about to burst but she felt okay. Jocelyn pushed her hair out of her face and felt a tingly feeling all over her body.

He looked so gorgeous in the dream. Jocelyn thought as she lay back down in her bed. He was so seductive and sweet. Jocelyn couldn't help but feeling loved and happy. She started to think that maybe that wasn't a dream at all; maybe it was a premonition.

Chills ran up her spine at that thought. A premonition about Draco Malfoy lying in bed with her. She bit her bottom lip that thought frightened her.

She laid back down and tried to sleep, but it never came and before she knew it the alarm was ringing for her to get up and get ready for class.

As Jocelyn sat at breakfast the next morning, poking at her eggs and sausages she thought about the dream she had had. The whole thing disgusted her. The thought that she might end up with a scum ball like Malfoy made her want to barf; especially because Malfoy's dad was responsible for the death of Jocelyn's mother. She remembered how she seemed upset that he was talking to this man Wormtail still. She poked her yellow eggs and sighed.

"Are you okay, Joce?" Harry asked. Jocelyn looked up at him and stared into his green eyes.

"Have you ever heard the name Wormtail?" she asked. Harry coughed on his eggs and looked at Ron and Hermione. They all looked very uncomfortable suddenly, Harry the most.

"Yes," Harry said after sipping is orange juice. "He was one of our parent's good friends, until he became Voldemort's most loyal servant."

"What?" Jocelyn said looking shocked. That meant that Malfoy was involved with Voldemort in the future, and if Jocelyn was involved with Malfoy she was involved with Voldemort too.

"He betrayed our parents Jocelyn," said Harry. "That's all that matters." He stood up and picked up his books. "I'll see you all in class."

Jocelyn stared at Harry as he walked away to the large doors and out of the Great Hall.

"He gets really touchy about the whole subject of Wormtail," said Hermione forking some sausage.

"Why?"

"Because if it wasn't for Wormtail, his parents would still be alive," said Hermione.

"And he had the chance to capture him, but he escaped," added Ron. Jocelyn nodded and looked at the doors of the Great Hall where Harry had just left. "Not to mention that he framed your Father and sent him to Azkaban."

Jocelyn's mouth opened slightly and then she shut it. She was shocked to hear this news. She had been told that her Father was innocent, but she had never heard the story as to how that came about, nor did she really care to know.

"We'd better get to class," said Hermione standing up with her books. Jocelyn and Ron followed her to Charms.

Before long, Jocelyn found herself making her way to McGonagall's office, for detention. She was curious about what she would have to do tonight and if she would have to put up with Malfoy as much.

As she walked down the quiet hall ways she heard a conversation of male voices coming from a doorway that was open a crack. She heard Professor Smith's voice.

"I know sir," his voice said. There was a silence. Jocelyn approached the door slowly looking into it from the crack of light from the room. "I must go. Of course."

There were footsteps.

Jocelyn took a step back as the door opened fully and Professor Smith stood in it.

"Jocelyn!" he said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," she stammered. "I was just on my way to detention and…and…"

"And?"

"And thought I'd say hi, but you were talking with someone, so I didn't want to interrupt," she said quickly.

"Oh," he said. "Why do you have detention?"

"I broke Malfoy's jaw," she said with a small smile.

Professor Smith smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, I heard about that," he came out into the hall and closed his office door tightly behind him. "I'll walk with you."

"Alright," said Jocelyn continuing down the hallway with Professor Smith.

"Who have you been living with here in England?" Smith asked tucking his hands behind his back.

"I stayed with the Weasley's over the summer," she said. "I'm not quite sure where I'm going to stay this coming summer."

"What about your godfather?"

"What about him?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't you stay with him?"

"He has his reasons, and I have mine," she said. "Maybe I'll go back to Ireland for the summer."

"I thought your apartment building was burnt to the ground over the summer holiday," he said.

"How'd you hear about that?"

"I read the papers Jocelyn," said Smith with a small smile.

Jocelyn nodded as they came to McGonagall's office.

"Well here we are," he said with a smile. "I'll see you in class. Good night."

"Good night Professor," Jocelyn said and pushed open the door to the office. Professor Smith kept walking down the hallway.

"Good evening Miss Black," said McGonagall as Jocelyn entered her office. Jocelyn smiled and sat down, saying nothing. "This came for you." McGonagall held out a letter to Jocelyn. Jocelyn recognized the writing when she saw it. As Jocelyn went to open it, the door opened again and Malfoy came into the office. Jocelyn stopped and put the letter in her robes pocket with her wand.

"Thank you Professor," Jocelyn said quietly. She didn't look at Malfoy.

"Well, you two will be writing lines today," said McGonagall. "Nothing exciting. Go to the board and write 'I will not harass other people'."

Jocelyn and Malfoy sighed as they stood up and went to the black boards in the office. Jocelyn picked up a piece of chalk and began to write "I will not harass other people."

"How many lines?" Malfoy asked.

"Write until I tell you to stop, Mr. Malfoy," said McGonagall not looking up from the papers she was correction at her desk.

The night was long as Jocelyn wrote her lines out. She counted them as she went; she had 52 before she filled up the black board. Malfoy had about the same. Jocelyn didn't look at him, or saying anything to him. She was avoiding him completely; and if she avoided Malfoy, she would avoid her premonition.

As Jocelyn finished her 60th line McGonagall walked up to her from her desk.

"You may go Miss Black," she said. Jocelyn nodded and put down her chalk. "But please erase the board, so Malfoy has more room to write."

"Yes Professor," Jocelyn said picking up the eraser. She erased the black board quickly and left the office. As she walked down the hall she couldn't help laughing at Malfoy.

Jocelyn placed her hands in her pockets as she walked. Her hand felt something that was in her pocket with her wand. Jocelyn remembered that she had a letter to read. She pulled it out and stared down at Remus's letter. She ripped it open and began to read as she walked.

_Dear Jocelyn, _

_I was just writing to see how you are. How are you? I hope you aren't getting into any trouble, and if you are, I don't want to hear about it. As I understand the Fall Festival Ball is coming up at Hogwarts. Have fun! But please be safe. I don't want a letter coming home explaining that you got hurt or did something really stupid. Not that I think you would do something stupid. I'll write again soon. The Weasley's say hello as does Mad-eye. Remember Jocelyn, be careful. I'll be waiting for your letter back. Hope the rest of your semester goes well. _

_Love, _

_Remus _

Jocelyn smiled at Remus's letter. She had never received letters from her foster parents back in Ireland. Jocelyn was happy that she was loved by someone for once in her life and not considered a thorn in their side.

Once Jocelyn reached the common room she found it empty. She went to her dormitory and got out some paper and ink. She returned to the common room and sat down as a table with a comfy chair. She dabbed her pen into her purple ink and began to write back to Remus.

_Dear Remus, _

_Thanks for the letter. Everything is okay here at Hogwarts. I'm fitting in just find I guess, even though Harry, Ron and Hermione are my only friends. I don't get along with Professor Snape, my potions professor, at all. Harry said that he hated my father, why? I'm being careful, and nothing bad has happened yet, other then getting a detention with Draco Malfoy. I had a premonition on the train, though. It was about my mother's death. I think I know who killed her. But I'll talk to you about that later; I don't trust the owl post. Well that's all from me. I'll talk to you soon. _

_Love, _

_Jocelyn_

Jocelyn reread her letter then folded it up. She would mail it tomorrow.


	6. Telling Her Secret

Many weeks later, in mid October, Professor McGonagall stood in front of the class and waited for them all to be quiet. Finally, the class was quiet.

"As you all know, the Fall Festival Ball is coming up next weekend," said McGonagall. "It is a ball for 6th and 7th years only; you may not bring someone who is younger then a 5th year. Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend. I suggest you make sure you have everything you need for the ball. If you don't have everything, get it in Hogsmeade. You will be expected to wear dress robes. No muggle clothes will be allowed."

There were some groans from the girls in the class. Jocelyn being one of them. She looked at Harry and smiled at him.

"I suggest you all find dates as well, especially the prefects," said McGonagall. Jocelyn saw Ron and Hermione look at each other. "The head boy and girl will be starting the dance and then the prefects will follow, then everyone else."

"Are you serious?" Ron said.

"Of course Mr. Weasley," said McGonagall.

"But I can't dance!" Ron exclaimed. The class laughed.

"Well, I suggest you learn how to," McGonagall said. "Now, for homework…"

"This is horrible!" Ron said as they left class. "I can't dance and I only have a week to learn! Who can teach me?"

"I can't," said Harry with a laugh. "Do you know who you are taking?"

"I think so," said Ron. He glanced at Hermione, but Harry didn't catch it.

"I don't know what I'm going to wear," said Jocelyn. "I hate my dress robes."

"I'm sure they're fine," said Hermione.

"They're red," said Jocelyn.

"You look good in red," said Harry. Ron, Hermione and Jocelyn all looked at him. "What? She does!"

"Thanks Harry," said Jocelyn with a smile. "Hermione what color are your dress robes?"

"Blue, a light blue," said Hermione. "I wore them to the Christmas Ball we had two years ago…I hope they still fit."

"Yea, that would be good," said Harry as they walked into the common room.

"Jocelyn, you are coming to Hogsmeade, right?" asked Ron.

"Uh," said Jocelyn. "I would think so."

"Did Lupin sign your permission slip?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't know I had one," said Jocelyn.

"Oh," said Hermione. Harry looked a little disappointed about this. "You should probably see McGonagall about that."

"Right," said Jocelyn. "I'll go now, before dinner. I'll meet you guys there."

Jocelyn walked down the halls of the castle slowly. As she made her way down the stair case she ran right into Snape.

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor," she said, not really sounding sorry at all.

"Be more careful Miss Black," Snape said with an icy tongue. He looked flushed and worried; but some how he was still able to act so horrible towards her.

"Where are you going in such a rush, Professor?" she asked.

"None of your business," he snapped back at her.

"Something to do with the Order?" she asked seeing where this conversation was going. Snape glared at her.

"Don't talk about such things out in the open," he hissed in a whisper. "There are people here who shouldn't hear those things."

"Yes, sir," Jocelyn said. Snape rushed off again. He made his way up the rest of the stairs quickly and turned the corner, towards Dumbledore's office. Jocelyn stared at where he had gone and knew that something was up with the Order.

When Jocelyn entered McGonagall's office, she saw her talking to someone in the fire. It was Mad-eye Moody.

"You have a guest," said Mad-eye to McGonagall. She stood up and looked at Jocelyn.

"Hello Miss Black," said McGonagall.

"Hi, sorry," said Jocelyn. "I just wanted to know about this Hogsmeade trip. I was told you needed a permission slip signed and I never got one."

"Your godfather sent one in a month ago," said McGonagall.

"Oh, okay, thanks," said Jocelyn. "I'll just go now. It was nice to see you Mad-eye."

"Good bye Jocelyn," said Mad-eye Moody.

"Bye," said Jocelyn leaving the office quickly.

Snape rushing to see Dumbledore and McGonagall talking to Mad-eye; something was most definitely up with the Order.

Jocelyn told everything to Harry, Ron and Hermione when they returned to the common room after dinner to do their homework.

"Do you think we should write Lupin and ask?" Ron said.

"No," said Hermione. "That'd be too risky."

"Not if we word it right," said Jocelyn pulling her paper and ink towards her.

_Remus,_

_What is up with you and everyone back home? _

_Joce _

"There," said Jocelyn. "That isn't obvious is it?" She handed the letter to Hermione who read it. Harry read it over her shoulder.

"No," said Harry. "I don't think so."

Hermione still had an odd look on her face. She was worried about it.

"Don't worry Hermione. I don't trust owl post, this isn't new to me," said Jocelyn. She took the paper and rolled it up. "I'll be back."

Jocelyn made her way up to the Owlery alone. She walked quickly because it was close to the time she should be in her common room. No one was allowed out of their common rooms after 10.

"You're out late," said a voice from behind Jocelyn. She turned around and saw Malfoy standing behind her.

"Stalking me?" she snapped at him and continued down the hall. He caught up to her.

"Who wouldn't?"

"Shove off Malfoy or I'll break more then your jaw this time," Jocelyn said.

"Oh, touchy tonight aren't we?"

"You'd like me to be," said Jocelyn opening the door to the Owlery. She went up the stairs and Malfoy followed her.

"Who are you writing too?"

"I don't think it's any of your business," said Jocelyn.

"Well, as a prefect I have every right to know," he said. "I need to know if you are writing to order some dung bombs."

"Yea, that's what I'm doing," said Jocelyn sarcastically. "I'm writing to my Mother, if you must know."

"This late at night?"

"Why not?" said Jocelyn. "Sinder!" she called up to her owl. The grey owl floated down to her and landed on her arm gently. Jocelyn tied the note to her leg and brushed her wings with her hand. Jocelyn went to the window and let Sinder fly out of it. She turned around right into Malfoy.

"Malfoy," she snapped.

"Yes?" he asked staring at her eyes and lips.

Jocelyn couldn't think of an insult, he was staring her down, she couldn't fight it. And she knew that he knew she couldn't fight it.

"Why do you tempt me?"

"Because I want to," he whispered and kissed her lips gently. She felt his hands moving under her shirt, passing her belly button and up under her bra. He slide his hands over her breast and then down her stomach again, teasing her. She pushed him away.

"Congratulations," Jocelyn snapped. "You've successfully groped me, now leave me alone." She pushed past him, but he grabbed her hand. He lifted it up and kissed it gently. "Stop trying to charm me, or I'll tell McGonagall you are sexual harassing me."

"But you like it," he said pulling her towards him by her hand. "I can tell you like it."

"I like it when any hot guy feels me up," Jocelyn said back to him. "But the scum ball part of you stops me from wanting you to feel me up."

"Don't be so harsh," he said calmly.

"Why not?"

"Because I told you to," Malfoy said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I don't even listen to my Mother, what makes you think I'll listen to you?"

"Because I could give you everything you want, I know your Mother can't give you that."

"Stop this cheesy bullshit Malfoy," said Jocelyn. "You're making me sick."

"Will you go to the festival ball with me?" he asked holding her close still.

"What?"

"You heard me," he said and kissed her neck, trying to seduce her into saying yes.

"No," she said pulling away. "I can't believe you would even ask that. You hate me."

"So," said Malfoy.

"And I hate you," said Jocelyn.

"Yea, that's true, but that won't stop me from lusting after you."

"Lusting after me won't get you anything from me," Jocelyn said pulling away. She walked to the door and rushed down the stairs. Then she ran back to Gryffindor tower.

"What took so long?" Harry asked.

"Ran into an idiot," she said sitting down on a comfy chair.

"Oh?" said Hermione not looking up from her books.

"Yes," said Jocelyn.

"When you say idiot do you mean Malfoy?" Hermione asked looking up now. Jocelyn stared at her.

"Yes," she said. She looked at Harry. "Will you be my date for the ball?"

Harry coughed on the water he was drinking. He looked at her.

"Uh," he said.

"Just as friends, just so we have dates."

"Uh," Harry said again. Ron kicked him from under the table. "Sure," he said rubbing his leg in pain.

"Okay cool," said Jocelyn. "When do we leave tomorrow?"

"After breakfast," said Hermione.

"Okay," Jocelyn said nodding to herself. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

Jocelyn disappeared up the stairs of the girl's dormitory. She crawled into her four poster bed once she was in her pajamas and fell asleep quickly.

_Jocelyn stood on the balcony from her bedroom and stared out at the pure blue water of the Mediterranean. The grass on the hill was a light fresh green and the sun was setting behind the water. Jocelyn sighed as she leaned on the railing of the balcony. The breeze blew her brown curly hair out of her face and her white nightdress against her body. She stared at the house elves cleaning up the yard from the party that Draco had hosted early that afternoon. _

_Jocelyn hated those parties that Draco hosted. All of his old friends from school, people she didn't know from work, and people she knew were in with Voldemort were always there. She didn't even know why Draco had those parties. Jocelyn would grace them with her presents for fifteen minutes to a half hour and then would disappear to the bedroom where she would read. Jocelyn feared what happened at those parties. She was beginning to think they weren't parties at all. _

_The phone rang in the bedroom. Jocelyn turned, surprised by the noise. It had been ages sense she had received a phone call. A phone was a muggle way of communication, and Draco hated muggles. The only reason why they had it was because Draco knew that it was important to Jocelyn. And Jocelyn argued that it was just a decoration. _

_She picked up the phone carefully. _

_"Hello?" she said sitting down on the bed. _

_"Jocelyn?" said a familiar voice. _

_"Yes, this is she; may I ask who is speaking?" _

_"It's Harry," said the voice. Jocelyn looked up in shock. _

_"Harry?" _

_"Yes, Harry Potter," he said. "Jocelyn, listen to me, you have to get out of there. He's coming. Voldemort knows, it's all a trap, please get out of there." _

_"Harry what are you talking about?" she asked. _

_"Joce, there is no time to explain, you have to get out of there, come to the Three Broomsticks, I'll meet you there." _

_"Harry, I can't just leave." _

_"Jocelyn you have to! He's going to kill you!" _

_The doors to the bedroom opened and Jocelyn could hear Draco enter._

_"I'm sorry, you have the wrong number," Jocelyn said into the phone and hung it up quickly. _

_"Who was that?" Draco asked suspiciously. _

_"Some dumb muggle," said Jocelyn standing up and facing Draco. "They had the wrong number." _

_"Oh I see," said Draco coming to Jocelyn. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He kissed her bare shoulders and then her neck. Then he kissed her lips gently. _

_"I got a letter today, from my godfather," Jocelyn said. Draco pulled away from her quickly and looked at her. _

_"What?" _

_"He needs me to come and see him," she said. "He's very ill." _

_"Jocelyn, you can't go, I won't allow it," Draco said. _

_"Draco, he's my godfather," she argued. "I'm going to see him. I shouldn't be more then a day or two." _

_"No," Draco said. "Godfather or not, you aren't going." _

_"And why not?" she snapped at him. _

_"Because I don't want you interacting with him," Draco said protectively. "What if he bit you?" _

_"Draco, I'm pretty sure I can handle an old werewolf," Jocelyn said moving away from him. _

_She went to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. She threw them on the bed, and then went to the closet. When she returned she held a small bag, suitcase. She put the clothes into the bag. She pulled off her night dress and pulled on a white tank top. Draco stared at her. _

"_Jocelyn, please don't go," he said. "He'll trick you into staying forever. I can't live without you." _

"_He's not going to try and trick me into staying there," Jocelyn snapped. And Jocelyn knew he wouldn't because Remus never wrote her. She was just using it as an excuse to get out and go see Harry. "I will come back, I promise." _

_She walked to the dresser and pulled out a short jean skirt. She pulled it on over her red underwear and then went to the closet again. She came out with her orange and yellow striped socks on and brown boots over them. She pulled a scarf on that matched her socks and her jean jacket. _

"_I'll be back in three days at the latest," she said picking up her bag. _

"_You can't just leave like this!" Draco yelled at her. _

"_You leave all the time just like this!" she yelled back. "Don't even try to tell me what I can and can't do Draco Malfoy!" _

"_Do you have your wand with you?" he asked. _

"_Of course, do you think I'm that thick?" _

"_No, of course not," he said coming towards her. He kissed her passionately. As he was kissing her she Apperated to the Three Broomsticks. _

"Jocelyn," said someone's voice. "Jocelyn get up."

Jocelyn opened her eyes to Hermione shaking her body back and forth.

"Come on," Hermione said. "We leave after breakfast."

"Right," said Jocelyn shaking the dream from her mind. "Just give me a moment to get ready."

"Alright, I'll wait in the common room with Harry and Ron," she said. Jocelyn nodded agreeing.

Jocelyn pulled on a tight blue sweater and blue jeans and her black boots. Then she brushed her hair and tied it back in a pony tail. She looked at herself in the mirror as she remembered her dream from early. It seemed so real. Why was she with Malfoy and not Harry?

Jocelyn walked down the steps of the dormitory and continued to think.

What if I really am with Harry in the future, she thought. What if I'm cheating on Malfoy like I said I would if I ever were married to him?

The thought of being with Harry instead of Malfoy was slightly relieving, but not completely. She didn't have an attraction to Harry really. He was just her friend. She didn't think there was more to it then that.

"Jocelyn?" said Harry.

Jocelyn looked at Harry and smiled.

"Hello Harry," she said. "Good morning Ron. Ready for breakfast?"

"Sure," said Hermione. "Jocelyn do you need anything for next Saturday?"

"Uh," said Jocelyn thinking to herself. "No."

"Oh, okay," said Hermione. "I need new dress robes. I tried mine on last night and they don't fit."

"Okay, we can get some new ones," said Jocelyn.

As they walked down the hall Ron slipped his hand into Hermione's. Jocelyn smiled at it.

The four sat at breakfast eating quietly. The hall was full of noise; everyone was talking about the first Hogsmeade visit that would be taking place today.

"Harry," said a girl walking up behind him.

"Hi Angela," said Harry.

"Good Ron you're here too," said the black girl. "We have practice tonight, don't be late."

"Of course Angela," said Harry biting into his toast.

"Right," said Angela walking away.

"Practice?" Jocelyn questioned as Sinder landed in front of her. She smiled at the owl and took the letter that was tied to her foot.

"Yea, Quidditch practice," said Ron.

"Angela is being really hard on us this year," said Harry. "She doesn't want a recap of last year."

"What happened last year?" Jocelyn asked holding out her hand that was full of cereal for Sinder.

"A lot of bad stuff," said Ron. "Harry, Fred, and George all got kicked off the team, for fighting with Malfoy."

"You had to bring that up," said Harry.

"Why were you fighting with him?" Jocelyn questioned.

"I don't remember," said Harry. "We had just won a match and Malfoy was complaining and insulting the Weasley's and me. The usually."

"Oh," said Jocelyn with a nod. "Shame I wasn't here last year." She smiled as Sinder flew off.

"If you had been here last year you probably would have been expelled by that horrible woman," said Hermione. "Umbridge."

"Yea," said Ron nodding.

"I read about her in the paper," said Jocelyn opening the small role of parchment. She read it.

_Jocelyn, it is none of your concern what is going on here. You, Harry, Ron and Hermione focus on your studies right now. Have you had any dreams lately?_

_Remus_

Jocelyn rolled her eyes and showed it to Hermione. Hermione read it and nodded.

"No surprise," she said. "I didn't expect him to tell us anything anyways."

"Yea," said Jocelyn.

"What?" asked Harry. Ron and Harry both looked puzzled at the letter that Jocelyn had received. She handed it to them and they both read it. Harry nodded his head.

"Yea, I don't know why we bothered asking," said Harry.

"Well at least we know that something is up. If something huge happened we would know," said Hermione. "It would be in the paper and if it affected us directly I'm sure that Dumbledore would tell us."

"You mean if someone was hurt," said Ron swallowing with a gulp.

"Yes," said Hermione with a nod.

"Have you had any dreams?" Harry asked Jocelyn. Hermione and Ron looked at Jocelyn oddly.

"Yes, what does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"Can we talk about this later?" Jocelyn asked glancing around her uneasy.

Jocelyn sat next to Hermione as Harry and Ron got butter beers for the four of them. Jocelyn removed her scarf and coat and set them on the back of her chair. Hermione had done the same.

"Look at that," she said pointing to a wizard sitting on a stool up in the front of the pub. He held a guitar in his hand and was getting comfortable on the stool. "I think he's going to play. You should ask if you can."

"Oh no," said Jocelyn as Harry and Ron sat down with hot butter beers.

"What?" said Ron sitting down next to Hermione.

"I think Jocelyn should go up and sing," said Hermione.

"You really should Joce," said Harry. Jocelyn felt her cheeks turn red.

"No, really that's okay," said Jocelyn. "I would have nothing to sing."

"Right," said Harry.

"Jocelyn, what is all this about you having dreams?" asked Hermione sipping her butter beer.

"Uh," said Jocelyn thinking how to explain everything. "I have premonitions." Hermione stared at her. "Seeing blood runs in my mother's blood, and it's in mine. I see things sometimes."

"You can see the future?" asked Ron in a whisper.

"I should," said Jocelyn. "I have yet to see the future I have only seen damaging memories from my past. And some kind of event triggers them."

"Like when your apartment building burnt down over the summer?" Hermione asked. Jocelyn nodded.

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Fred and George got it out of Percy, he works at the ministry," said Ron. Jocelyn smiled and nodded.

"I'm not a big believer in future telling," said Hermione.

Jocelyn didn't say anything, she just shrugged. She didn't want to say anything about her new dreams. She hoped Harry wouldn't ask if she had had any recent dreams. She didn't want to lie to him. But then again, she did lie when she said she hadn't yet experienced any real premonitions.

"So, have you had any dreams recently?" Harry asked. Jocelyn sighed. The question she had been dreading.

"No," she lied. Harry nodded.

"I think you should seriously go sing," said Hermione clapping for the wizard who had just finished singing his tune.

"Hermione, I told you no," said Jocelyn as Hermione stood up.

"Oh, come on," said Hermione grabbing her arm.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Jocelyn asked shocked that Hermione was dragging her up to the stole where the wizard was bowing. "Hermione, people are staring at us!"

"Oh, come on, you shouldn't be ashamed of your talent," said Hermione shoving Jocelyn up next to the man. He looked at them confused. "My friend, Jocelyn, was wondering if she could use your guitar and sing for the pub."

"Oh, sure," said the wizard sweetly. He smiled at Jocelyn. He was charming. "Go ahead." He handed the guitar to her and stepped away from the stole. Hermione walked back to the table and sat down, looking proud of herself. Harry and Ron were trying hard not to laugh.

"Thanks Hermione," said Jocelyn under her breath. She didn't know what she was going to play or sing. She sat down on the stole and tuned the guitar. Jocelyn took a deep breath and strummed a few notes on the guitar, then tuned it again. "Okay," she said.

She began to play the notes to a slow song.

"_He was prefect,_

_When I met him_

_So prefect_

_And flawless._

_Nothing wrong,_

_No mistakes _

_Or grudges. _

_He would hold me,_

_He would tease me _

_And love me._

_He loved me. _

_My first time,_

_It's hard to explain,_

_It was a rush of blood _

_And a bit of pain._

_I lost control on a cloudy day,_

_Hard to believe,_

_But that's okay._

_He was my first kiss,_

_My first piece of pain,_

_My first mistake_

_And my last kiss in the rain. _

_He used to be prefect,_

_He used to be clean, but _

_He used me,_

_He never loved me. _

_And now I'm suffering. _

_Now I'll go,_

_Yes I'll go right out the door,_

_And not believe in him anymore. _

_There's no such thing as love or joy_

_There is only this thing called pain and suffering."_

The pub filled with claps, surprisingly. Jocelyn felt a small tear run down her cheek as she stood up from the stool. She put the guitar up against it and bowed her head to the pub. Then she returned to her seat at the table.

"Thanks Hermione for that public humiliation," she said.

"Oh it could have been worse, Harry and Ron could have sung," said Hermione with a laugh.

"Yes, true very true," said Jocelyn. "Well, where to now?"


	7. In The Hospital Wing

A week later Jocelyn woke up to sunlight peaking through the curtains of her four poster bed. She stat up and stretched her body. She felt good, today was the day of the ball and nothing was going to ruin it.

She decided to skip breakfast and go for a walk on the grounds. Jocelyn pulled on her blue jeans and a warm green sweater. She wrapped a white scarf around her neck and pulled on her black boots. Then she pulled on her warm black cloak and white gloves.

Jocelyn snuck by the great hall and walked out the great oak doors out onto the grounds. The air was cold and crisp and had a light mist in it. The trees were turning brown and yellow and orange; all the colors of fall. Jocelyn put her hands in the pockets of her cloak and walked down the grassy hill to the lack. She stared at the water that was beginning to freeze over slowly.

Jocelyn sat down on the ground under a tree and listened to the silence. She liked it for a few moments until it began to remind her of her mother. She liked it until it began to remind her of all the nights she lay in bed by herself, or next to a man who lied to her. Jocelyn suddenly hated the silence. It rang in her ears and made her feel alone.

Jocelyn pulled out her wand and called her guitar to her. She waited a few moments, then over the grounds came her guitar, flying towards her. She stood up and caught it and held it carefully. She sat back down and began to play songs she had learned when she was little, big hits that she knew how to play, and other songs.

"You know," said a voice. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a Slytherian."

Jocelyn stopped playing and looked up at Malfoy. She glared at him and then looked back at her guitar.

"What do you want?" she asked with snap in her voice.

"I just saw you leave the castle during breakfast, thought I'd see what you were up to," he said sitting down next to her.

"Nosey, aren't we?"

"Only when it comes to being nosey about you," he said. She looked at him and saw his eyes. They were pale blue, seductive and powerful. She looked away from him and began to hum a song while she played it on her guitar.

"Who are you going to the ball with?" he asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business," said Jocelyn not looking at him.

"I make it my business," he said touching her hand and stopping her from playing.

"I'm none of your business Malfoy," she said dangerously.

"I make you my business," he said looking at her eyes with feeling in his own. He pushed her hair behind her ear and touched her neck softly. "Green and white, my two favorite colors."

"I didn't wear them for you," she snapped pulling away from his touch.

"Maybe," he said. "Why do you hide everything from everyone?"

"Why do you hide your feelings for me from everyone?"

"Because the only feelings I have for you are lust," he said. "And I'm sure everyone knows it already."

"I don't hide anything from everyone," she said. "I answer when they ask. That's not hiding."

"You don't answer when I ask," he said.

"You aren't everyone Draco," she said.

"See, you aren't hiding anymore," he said as he touched her cheek. "You said my name, with out spite in it."

"Don't touch me Malfoy," she snapped.

He didn't stop. He kept brushing her cheek with his white fingers gently. Her skin tingled under his. And she wanted him to seduce her. She wanted his body on hers. She wanted his kisses, his touch, and his skin brushing hers. Then why was she rejecting him?

"You are so closed," he said. "Why won't you let me in?"

"Because I don't want a scum ball like you in me," she snapped at him. She pushed his hand away from her cheek.

"You say what you don't mean," he said turning away.

"And you can suddenly read my mind? If you can tell me what's going through it, because I don't even know," Jocelyn said viciously standing up.

"Maybe if you gave me a chance to hold you and to touch you, you wouldn't be so confused," he snapped back at her as he stood up. "You would see that we are perfect for each other. Two amazing people who belong together. Two powerful people who belong together!"

"You are so shallow," she snapped and began to walk away. He walked behind her quickly and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Don't just walk away from me Jocelyn!"

"Why not? Let go of me!"

"Or what you'll curse me?"

"Not just that but I'll kick you so hard you won't be able to reproduce and I'll tell Dumbledore that you are sexual harassing me!" She snapped yanking her hand out of his. He let go as she yanked and she fell to the ground.

When she hit the ground a version came rushing into her head.

_She no longer saw Malfoy standing over her, like she was smaller then him. She saw a dark figure standing tall in front of her eyes. The stranger wore a long black cloak with a hood over its head. She lay on the ground in front of the figure. She could see two bright red eyes staring down at her from under the hood where the head should have been. The figure held out its icy white hand and took hers, lifting her up. She could hear his breath being drawn in and out. He pulled her close to him and lifted her chin up to look at his eyes. Then he lifted his hood off his head and she stared at the face of the Dark Lord. He smiled down at her, with his snake like smile. His skin was whiter then white with dark black hair on it. His red eyes could read right through her. _

"_Don't fear evil Jocelyn," he said in a high pitched voice. "Don't fear power. Be powerful, don't be weak. Come to my side of the fight." _

_He touched her cheek with his icy hand. _

"_So fair and soft," he whispered. "Don't make the same mistake your mother did." He said that and closed his eyes, remembering Jocelyn's mother and her beauty. _

_Jocelyn pulled away from him and went falling backwards._

She landed on the grass on the grounds of Hogwarts. Her guitar lie next to her and Malfoy stood over her, where Voldemort had stood. She crawled away from him quickly.

"Jocelyn!" He yelled as she crawled across the grass. She had panic written all over her face. She was suddenly afraid of the gorgeous creature in front of her. She grabbed her guitar and jumped up, running for the castle.

"Jocelyn!" Malfoy yelled at her again as he ran up behind her. He gained speed and caught her arm. He pulled her around and stared at her terror stricken eyes. She struggled against his strength.

"Stop! Let me go!" she yelled. "Let go of me!"

"Jocelyn!" Malfoy yelled over her screams. "What's wrong with you?"

"Let go of me!" she yelled getting angry. She pulled out her wand and a bright blue light exploded from the tip. Malfoy went flying away from her. He landed up the hill on the wet grass. He sat up and looked up at her with a groan of pain.

"I was trying to help you!" he yelled. He stood up and started to walk towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Jocelyn yelled.

Many people appeared at the great oak doors. Hagrid parted the crowd and made way for Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Snape was making his way down the hill after them. Other teachers were keeping the crowds of students inside the castle, away from the scene. Harry, Hermione and Ron were at the front of the crowd, all with worried looks on their faces. Jocelyn saw Ginny moving towards Ron in concern.

Snape went to Malfoy and began to talk to him while Dumbledore and McGonagall made their way farther down the hill to Jocelyn.

Her guitar lay on the grass by her feet. Her wand was gripped in her right hand strongly. Her hair was flying around her face, like an invisible wind was pushing it. She was glaring at Malfoy from across the turf.

"Miss Black," Professor McGonagall snapped. "What the devil is going on here?"

"Please, Minerva," said Professor Dumbledore gently. He looked at Jocelyn with his crystal blue eyes. They were the same color as Malfoy's, but softer, kinder. His eyes didn't strike fear or pain into her heart. "Jocelyn, what happened?"

"I want to see Remus," she said.

"Jocelyn, I will not send for you godfather until you tell me why I should send for him," Dumbledore said calmly.

"I had a premonition," she said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Minerva, go write to Remus; tell him to get here as quickly as possible."

"Yes, Albus," she said and rushed off in the opposite direction. There was still a large crowd on the stone steps of the school.

"Professor Snape," called Dumbledore. Snape looked at the head master and dragged Malfoy down the hill to him.

"Yes Professor?" he asked.

"I will see Mr. Malfoy in my office along with Miss Black," he said. "We have issues to discuss. And Mr. Malfoy needs to know that he must hold his tongue in this situation."

Malfoy was staring at Jocelyn oddly.

"Jocelyn, will you tell me what happened now?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was walking away from Malfoy, he was harassing me," she said glancing at Malfoy. "He grabbed onto me and when I yanked away from him I fell. I fell into a vision and fell out of it."

"Why was there a large blue explosion?"

"Because," Malfoy said. "After she fell she ran from me and I grabbed onto her, trying to figure out what was wrong. She got angry and had every right too. I'm not hurt. She did nothing wrong." Jocelyn stared at Malfoy over taken by shock.

"Alright," said Dumbledore. "Let's go to my office where we will talk about this more. Jocelyn are you okay?" he asked as she picked up her guitar.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. She began to walk up the hill ahead of Dumbledore and Snape. Malfoy walked next to her, not looking at her. She kept glancing at him. Why had he said those things about her? Why had he defended her?

Jocelyn's head began to fog, and she felt dizzy. Her vision began to blur. She lost her footing as she walked and she felt a rush of blood through her body. Then she felt air moving around her and someone's arms catching her. She heard the gasps of people far away and the yells for help from the voices close by. She felt someone's warm breath on her face as they held her.

"Jocelyn, what's wrong?" asked the familiar voice of Malfoy. Jocelyn sighed. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw his concerned face staring back at hers. "Jocelyn?" he shook her lightly.

"Let's get her up to the hospital wing," said Dumbledore.

"Jocelyn?" Malfoy said her name again.

Jocelyn's eye's rolled back in her head and then closed. She fell limp in Draco's arms. He picked up her body and carried her up the side of the hill to the castle, Dumbledore and Snape following quickly.

Jocelyn opened her eyes. She sat up in her white bed and looked around the hospital wing. There were rows of white beds and tables next to each of them. She looked next to her and saw notes on the table. She picked them up and began to read them. They were from Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and some other Gryffindors who were just wishing her well.

"You've been sleeping for only two hours," said a voice. Jocelyn looked up and saw Remus sitting in a chair on the other side of her bed. He was reading the Daily Prophet. A picture of the dark mark floated on the front page with a large heading that Jocelyn couldn't read because Remus had put the paper down too quickly.

"You should get more rest, Madame Pomfrey won't be happy that you aren't resting."

"Sitting in a bed doing nothing is resting," Jocelyn said calmly. Remus smiled at her normal sarcastic words.

"Good, you're perfectly fine," said Remus with a smile. Jocelyn smiled and put the notes back on her bed side table. "Care to explain what happened? I've been told this is not your first fight with Malfoy."

"I had a vision," she whispered. "You know how I get right after them. I freak out and it's easy to get me mad."

"He says he was trying to help you," Remus said folding his hands on his lap.

"I don't know what he was doing, he was just holding on to me," she said. "Keeping me from running and I wanted him to let go."

"Holding on to you?" Remus asked puzzled. "You better start from the beginning."

Jocelyn began to explain everything that had happened; from her sitting under the tree playing her guitar all the way to her blowing Malfoy 100 feet away from her with her wand.

Remus didn't say anything when she stopped talking. He sat up straight and nodded his head.

"Voldemort spoke to you?" he asked. Jocelyn nodded her head gently.

"He touched my face," she whispered touching her cheek where Voldemort had touched her in her vision. "He was so cold." Remus had a look of sudden worry on his face. He took Jocelyn's hands and held them in his; he held them in his warm hands.

"This is not the first vision you have had since the one at he Burrow, is it?"

"No," she said. "I had one on the train, when Malfoy harassed me and Harry. I saw his father, killing my mother. I'm pretty sure it was his father anyways. They have the same eyes." She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. "Those terrible hurtful eyes."

"Any more?"

"Two," she said. "I've had them in my sleep. But they were happy. They seemed happy. I didn't wake up in cold sweats or screaming."

"What were they about?"

Jocelyn didn't answer right away. She didn't look at Remus either. She didn't want to talk about the dreams she had about Malfoy.

"Jocelyn," Remus said still holding her hands. "What were they about?"

"They are in the future," she whispered. "I'm with Malfoy. I think I'm married to him, or at least with him."

Remus pulled away.

"In the most recent one, Harry called," she said. "He told me I had to leave Malfoy's because Voldemort was coming to kill me."

"Did you leave in the vision?"

"Yes," she said. She finally looked at Remus. "Malfoy loves me in those visions. That's what scares me."

"I don't want you to be around him anymore. Don't go near him, don't talk to him, no interaction," Remus said as the doors to the hospital wing opened. Dumbledore walked in. Remus stood up and shook hands with Dumbledore.

"Hello Remus," he said. "Jocelyn," he nodded to Jocelyn.

"Hello head master," said Jocelyn. "Professor?"

"Yes?" Dumbledore said sitting down on the end of her bed.

"Will I be able to go to the ball tonight?" she asked. Dumbledore laughed as he smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be well enough to go," he said.

"Okay good," said Jocelyn.

"You are feeling better then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, thank you," said Jocelyn. Dumbledore saw the Daily Prophet lying on the table next to Remus. He nodded and picked it up.

"How many died?" Dumbledore asked.

"Twenty," said Remus. "Two were from the ministry."

"Yes, yes that's right," said Dumbledore closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Mad-Eye just came through on the fire. They need you back at Head quarters."

Remus nodded.

"You're leaving?" Jocelyn asked.

"I'm afraid I have too," said Remus standing up. He leaned over and kissed Jocelyn's forehead. "We'll see each other soon. I want you to write to me if you have another premonition, but don't be blunt about it. We've lost a lot of owls in the last couple of weeks."

"Alright," said Jocelyn.

"Albus," said Remus shacking Dumbledore's hand. "I'll be in touch."

"Good bye Remus," said Dumbledore.

"Bye," said Jocelyn.

"Bye," said Remus and he left the hospital wing.

"I think you should get some more sleep, and maybe come down for the ball," said Dumbledore.

"Uh, Professor," Jocelyn said as Dumbledore stood up. Dumbledore looked at her, waiting for her question. "What did you want to see Malfoy for?"

"I wanted him to know that he is not to speak of you're gift," he said. "That is something that you have the right to chose if people know or not. I told him that if he tells the punishment will be unbearable."

Jocelyn nodded. "Thank you Professor."

"Of course," he said. "See you at the ball. That reminds me, I have to go get my dancing shoes out. Haven't used those in awhile…"

Jocelyn laughed as Dumbledore disappeared behind the door of the hospital wing.

Jocelyn moved to get out of the hospital bed but as soon as she stood up she felt a wave of dizziness take her. She sat back down and sighed. There was no way she was going to the ball tonight, as much as she wanted to. She crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over her. She felt tears leak from her eyes. She was alone, and where she didn't want to be.

Hours later Jocelyn heard the doors to the hospital wing open. She ignored them as someone walked to her bed. She felt them nudge her and she rolled over. She was surprised to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Malfoy rudely.

"I came to see if you were okay," he said. She stared at him, shocked that his words weren't harsh or rude, they were kind and gentle. She shook her head, Malfoy was not a kind or gentle person; he was up to something.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "What did Dumbledore tell you?"

"He said that you have premonitions and I witnessed one. He said you are confused when you come back from your visions; that's why you attacked me when I tried to calm you. He told me not to speak of it."

Jocelyn nodded.

"What did you see?"

"That's for me to know," Jocelyn said to him. He nodded.

"Why aren't you at the ball?"

"Every time I try to get up I get dizzy and fall over."

"I caught you."

"What?"

"I caught you and carried you up here," he said.

"Why?"

"Because, I thought I'd do something nice," he said. "I did bring on your vision."

"Why are you suddenly so nice to me?"

Malfoy shrugged.

"Potter attacked me in the hall," he said. "He told me if I did anything to you he'd break me. I thought maybe I should start being nice to you. Actually show some affection."

Jocelyn rolled her eyes. "You show affection for me? Yea right, you hate me."

"Only because you're friends with Potter."

The door of the hospital wing opened again. Jocelyn and Malfoy looked and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron coming in. Malfoy rolled his eyes. Jocelyn didn't say anything.

"Are you trying to make him jealous?" Jocelyn asked quietly.

Malfoy looked at her. He didn't say anything to her and got up.

"I'll see you around," he said. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Draco," she said as he walked away. He stopped and looked at her. "Thank you." He nodded and continued to walk away. As he walked past Harry he returned the glare that Harry was sending him. Hermione went to the bed and hugged Jocelyn warmly.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just tired. Every time I try to get up I fall over," she said. Hermione nodded and sat down on the bed next to her. Ron came and hugged her and sat down in the chair Malfoy had been sitting in.

"What are you doing talking to him?" Harry snapped once he reached the bed. Jocelyn glared at him.

"I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to," she said. "He just came in here. What was I supposed to do?"

"Tell him to leave! And you're on a first name basis with him? What's gotten into you?"

"Harry," said Hermione. She was glaring at him too. He was acting weird and jealous. Ron didn't say anything.

"I was being polite! He brought me up here the least I could do is say thank you," Jocelyn snapped. "What's gotten into _you_ Harry?"

"Remus said we should keep an eye on you; make sure he doesn't get close to you," said Harry.

"Did he?" said Jocelyn. "Well that sucks because I don't listen to my elders very well."

"Then listen to your friends," said Harry. "We don't think you should be around him either."

Jocelyn looked at Ron and Hermione.

"I don't like it," said Ron. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't like him," she said. "But I'm not going to stop you. You have every right to talk to who ever you want to. I don't think it wise, but it's your decision and I respect that."

"Thank you," said Jocelyn.

"Still, Joce, you shouldn't be around him," said Harry. He wasn't giving up.

"Well I've tried avoiding him so far this year and that's failed," she said. "I'll get rid of him on my own Harry. I don't need you or anyone else to get rid of him or break him for me."

"He told you that I talked to him?"

"He said you attacked him," she said.

"I did not! See he already has you under his spell," said Harry. He was getting angry now. Jocelyn rolled her eyes.

"How was the ball?" she asked Hermione.

"A bore," she said. "Ron refuses to dance with me."

"I can't dance," said Ron in defense. Harry crossed his arms and grunted.

"What?" Hermione snapped at him.

"How can you two just sit there when she is falling for Malfoy's trap!?" Harry snapped.

"Harry stop it! This is ridiculous!" Jocelyn yelled shoving the sheets off of her body. She moved to get out, but once she stood her head was over taken by dizzy spells and she grabbed onto the bed for support. Harry grabbed her arm to support her, Ron put his hands on her back and Hermione grabbed her other hand. Ron and Hermione let go once Jocelyn steadied herself, but Harry held on.

Jocelyn looked at him. She read his mind. He did envy Malfoy.

"Why do you envy a scum ball like him?" she asked in an undertone. Harry avoided her eyes.

"Ron, I think we should go," said Hermione getting off the bed. "Good night Jocelyn. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Night," said Ron.

"Thank you for coming to see me," said Jocelyn. The pair nodded and made their way out of the hospital wing. Once the door was closed Harry looked at Jocelyn.

"Why?" she asked. "There is nothing to envy."

"I just do, you let him get close to you and I envy that he has been that close to you, or any girl for that matter."

"What are you saying?"

"I wish I had his charm, his good looks and his over all sense of power."

"No you don't," Jocelyn whispered as Harry sat down with his back to her. She wrapped her arms around him from behind. "You are wonderful the way you are. You are twice the man he will ever be."

_Jocelyn pushed the door of the Three Broomsticks opened. The bar was packed with witches and wizards, some goblins and free house elves. Jocelyn made her way across the bar, past crowded tables and chairs. Someone grabbed her arm. She spun around and saw a tall man, with dark messy hair and glasses. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Jocelyn caught his eyes and knew who he was. He had the most dazzling green eyes she had ever seen. He smiled at her, his charming smile. _

_Jocelyn threw her arms around his neck in a greeting and he wrapped his strong arms around her tightly. She felt his warm breath on her neck and his strong chest that was pressed against her breast in their hug. They broke apart and he smiled down at her. _

"_Thank Merlin you are safe," he said brushing her hair behind her ears. "Come on, I have a room up stairs." _

_She nodded and took his hand. He led her up the stairs of the inn and down the hall to a small room he was staying in. _

"_I only have it for the night," he said as she put her stuff down on the bed._

"_Still moving around, not staying in one spot?" _

"_Yea," Harry said sitting on the bed. "It's the safest thing to do." He looked up at her and took her hands. "I don't like you pretending to be with Malfoy." _

"_I know you don't," she said. "But it's getting us a lot of information." _

"_Yes," Harry said with a nod. "It's too dangerous." _

"_Well I don't like you going off and battling all these death eaters," said Jocelyn sitting down on top of Harry. His hands were on her bare thighs. She took off her coat and threw it on the floor. "That's dangerous too." _

"_That's different," said Harry. _

"_I'm safer sleeping in the same bed as Draco Malfoy then fighting a death eater," said Jocelyn. "Malfoy won't hurt me, he loves me." _

"_Do you love him?" _

"_He obviously thinks I do," she said. "But of course I don't, I love you." She kissed his lips passionately. _

"_Have you slept with him?" Harry asked. Jocelyn looked at Harry. _

"_What do you want me to say?" _

"_The truth," said Harry looking her in the eyes. _

"_Yes," she said. "I have. But if I didn't he would have suspected something, you know he would have. I hate it Harry, I do, but we have to do what we have to do." _

_Harry nodded. "Does he suspect that you came here? Or that I called you?" _

"_I don't think so," she said. "I told him Remus sent me a letter and that he is ill again. And I said that you were just some dumb muggle who dialed the wrong number." _

"_Yea, I liked the 'you must have the wrong number'," Harry said smiling. _

"_Are you mad at me?" she asked flipping her hair out of her face. _

"_How could I be mad at you for doing your job?" he asked kissing her. He fell backwards with her on top of him. He pushed her bags off the bed as they kissed and kicked off his shoes. _

Jocelyn sat up in her hospital bed. Her body was covered in hot sweat and she felt tingles all over her body. She was smiling. This premonition meant she didn't end up with Malfoy, she ended up with Harry. She was just a spy for the Order, that's all. Malfoy was just a pawn in her and Harry's game. But as she thought about it more she became nervous…she didn't have feelings for Harry.

**The **sun shined through the window telling Jocelyn that it was about five o'clock. The hospital wing was empty as usual at that time of day. Not many people got injured that often at Hogwarts, and if they did they were usually cured within an hour. Less people were injured at dinner, which was where everyone in the castle was sure to be at that time.

Jocelyn was starting to think she was going to go crazy by herself in the hospital. She was sitting against three pillows, with her knees up and book propped up in her lap. Despite her episode her professors saw no need for her not to do her homework, and because she had missed classes she had twice as much homework as usual. She was working on a Charms essay when the Hospital Wing door opened and Professor Smith walked in.

"Hello Jocelyn," he said coming to the bed side with his hands behind his back.

Jocelyn put down her essay and book and smiled at the professor.

"Hi Professor," she said. "What are you doing up here?"

"Came to see how you were doing," he said. "I am supposed to be watching after you."

"Who isn't?" Jocelyn said sorely.

Smith laughed as he pulled up a chair with his wand. He sat down and folded his hands in his lap. He looked down and looked back up at her, as if he were hesitating about saying something.

"What is it?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I wanted to say something of comfort to you," he said. "But I can't think of anything that would be comforting. What I would say might upset you."

"Oh?"

"I was going to say that your Mother used to have episodes all the time," he continued. Jocelyn sat up a little straighter. No one had ever been able to tell her much about her Mother. Remus never appeared to want to talk about her. Jocelyn bit her lip, how could she have forgotten that Smith had been in a serious relationship with her Mother since she was about the age of four?

"Do you know what should would see?"

"See saw things like you falling off your bike," he whispered. "Or burning dinner…she also saw things that disturbed her and she wouldn't talk about."

"Have any idea what?"

"I'm sure she saw people die," he whispered sadly. He looked at Jocelyn seriously. "Part of me is sure that she saw herself die."

Jocelyn's heart froze.

"That doesn't make any sense," she whispered.

"Why else would she put you in the closet?"

"How'd you know I was in the closet?" asked Jocelyn with a cautious eye.

"I heard the story from so many people," he said. "The paper, the authorities…her neighbors. They said they found you in the closet. Did you hide there yourself?"

"I," Jocelyn stopped. "I don't remember. I just remember—" She stopped again and glared at Smith. She didn't want to talk about her Mother's death. "I don't want to talk about it."

Smith nodded.

"Forgive me," he said rubbing his chin. He smiled sadly. "That's why I wasn't sure what to say. I thought maybe if you knew that she had episodes like you, it would make you feel better…but I see it has just brought on bad memories."

"Did she throw people 100 feet away from her?"

Smith leaned forward in his chair.

"From what I learned," he said slowly. "And understand, is that when your Mother would come out of a vision she would still be in a confused mental state. She just had her mind thrown around time after all…but the point is she'd be in a confused and hysterical state where she would be violent sometimes."

Jocelyn nodded.

"Anything odd happen?"

Smith hesitated.

"Please tell me," she whispered.

"I saw her cry blood once," he whispered. "It was after a particularly violent vision I figured, but she wouldn't tell me what it was about. It was the last vision I saw her have."

"That's why you think she saw herself die?"

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes, that is why. Your Mother and I were together for almost three years, I learned what happened after her visions pretty well. When she would see you fall off your bike she wouldn't be as violent as when she saw someone die. The violence and power of a vision would decide how violent she was when she came out of it."

Jocelyn nodded.

"What do you think it all means?" she whispered. "Why would someone cry blood?"

"The theory I have is that the visions are so powerful that they require part of your soul to reveal themselves," he whispered. Jocelyn was looking at him like he was losing his mind. "They need an energy source to play basically, and the more powerful ones suck power from your soul."

"That's some serious shi—"

"I know," he said stopping her from swearing. He had a small smile on her face. "The point is, when part of the soul is taken, or missing weird things can happen to our bodies, like bleeding tears."

"Or?"

"Or…" Smith thought for another example. "Violent convulsions, or seizures."

Jocelyn nodded her head slowly.

"So I'd lose part of my soul then?"

"I don't know," Smith said with a frown. "I mean I'm not exactly an expert."

"Who is?"

"I think there are books about the subject of premonition and divination," said Smith. "But there are no real experts Jocelyn. People claim to have your gift, but who is to say that it's real or not? It's hard to believe others see things when we can not see them ourselves. No research has ever really been done because it would involve studied people in highly unethical ways, and there isn't really a way to get inside of a person's head and see what they're seeing."

"You don't believe me?"

"No," said Smith quickly. "I do Jocelyn. I believe that you can see into the future. I believe that your Mother could too. I believe it because I've seen what happens after you view something in that way."

Jocelyn nodded slowly.

"Where do you think I can get books on this stuff?" she asked.


	8. A Bad Start To Christmas Holiday

Jocelyn sat next to Hermione in the Gryffindor stands in mid November. The first Quidditch game of the season was about to start. She pulled her black cloak closer to her body. Hermione pulled out a jar of dancing blue flames and poured them into her hands.

"Here," she said and pushed some flames into Jocelyn's hands.

"Thanks," said Jocelyn. Hermione nodded and smiled.

The game began.

Gryffindor was playing against Slytherian.

"Come on Harry!" Jocelyn yelled as she jumped up and down in the stands. "Knock him off his broom!" She was yelling about Malfoy, who was racing Harry around the pitch, looking for the golden snitch.

Hermione was cheering loudly for Ron, who had blocked every attempted that Slytherian made to score. Gryffindor was ahead by 200 points.

"Go Harry!" Hermione yelled as the rest of the Gryffindor crowd did too. Harry had just shot into a steep dive towards the ground. Malfoy had followed him. They were racing each other. Harry was pulling ahead.

"Pull up Harry!" Jocelyn yelled in fear. Harry had come a whole two feet from the ground before he pulled up. He held his arm up in the air in triumph. "We won! We won!" Jocelyn and Hermione screamed as they danced in the stands.

The Gryffindor crowd rushed onto the field and lifted Harry up into the air. There was cheering and screams of joy. Hermione and Jocelyn meet up with Ron in the crowd and they hugged him.

"You were amazing!" Hermione said kissing him. "So much better then last year!"

"Great job, Ron," said Jocelyn as she was wrapped around him. Hermione stayed on one side of Ron, and Jocelyn on the other as they walked away from the crowd to the locker rooms. Harry would meet them there.

Hermione and Jocelyn stood on the opposite side of the lockers, waiting for Ron to finish changing when Harry came in.

"Harry!" Jocelyn yelled. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You were so amazing. I was hoping you would knock Malfoy off his broom."

"I almost did," he said with a smile. "Hey Hermione."

"Hi Harry," she said and hugged him. "Brilliant job today."

"Thanks," he said with both of them wrapped around him.

"You're all sweaty," said Jocelyn. "Go get showered and changed. I think we're having a party up in the common room."

"Of course we are," said Ron coming out from the other side of the lockers. He finished buttoning up his shirt. "Harry do you want us to wait for you?"

"No, no," said Harry. "You guys go ahead. I'll see you back in the common room." He said disappearing into the showers.

"You guys go on," said Jocelyn. "I'll wait for him."

"Right," said Hermione.

"Don't do anything," said Ron with a smile on his face.

"Same to you," said Jocelyn. They all laughed and then Ron and Hermione left arm in arm.

Jocelyn sat down next to Harry's locker and looked at the door. It was open. His clean clothes hung in the locker with a jacket and scarf. Another pair of Quidditch robes was in there as well, along with a practice pair.

Jocelyn heard the shower stop running and assumed that Harry was coming. She sat quietly, waiting for him to come out of the showers. She heard his wet feet on the ground and turned around and saw him put his dirty robes into a hamper. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was holding on to it. She stood up as he walked to the locker. He had yet to look up and see her. He put his glasses on and stopped. His eyes floated up her legs, stomach, breast, shoulders, lips, and stopped at her eyes. He smiled.

"I thought you left with the other two," he said.

"I thought you'd like some company for the walk back," she said putting her hands in her pockets.

"Well, I'll just get changed then," he said walking past her. His hand glided across her stomach as he pasted her. She smiled at his touch.

"You're all wet," she said. His hand had left a few wet spots on her shirt.

"I know," he said with a smile. She turned around and faced him. He turned around and hugged her.

"Oh! Harry! NO!" she yelled playfully. He pulled away.

"Sorry, I lost my footing," he said standing up straight.

"You got me wet!" she said hitting his arm.

"I said I was sorry," he said going to his locker. She walked past to the other side of the lockers. She heard him rustling through his clothes, and then she heard his towel drop. She smiled and bit her finger.

"Do you have pants on?" she asked.

"Yea," he said. She came around the corner and saw him drying his hair in his towel. His glasses were sitting on the bench behind him. She moved carefully and picked them up. He dropped the towel onto the ground and felt around for his glasses.

"Looking for these?" she said holding them up. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Joce, give them here," he said coming towards her. She stepped over the bench and moved away from him. "Joce…"

"What?" she asked teasing him.

"We'll have to do this the hard way," he said.

"Oh?"

"Yes," he said and moved quickly towards her. He was faster then she was and she couldn't get away. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her body against his. She held his glasses behind her, out of his reach. One of his strong arms held her close to him, and the other hand felt around behind her, for her hands and his glasses. He grabbed them and put them on with his one hand.

"There you got them," she said. "Now let me go."

"Why?" he asked with a smile.

"Because," she said with a deep breath. She put her hands on his chest and slid them down his stomach, then back up again. She slid her hands up his stomach, past his chest and rested them behind his neck.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she whispered with a frown. "I mean yes. I mean…only that Ron and Hermione will be wondering what happened to us."

"What should we tell them if they ask?" Harry asked letting go of her and taking a step back. He realized that she was suddenly uncomfortable in his arms. He went to his locker and pulled out his clothes.

"I don't know," she said. "I'll think about it as you get dressed."

"Oh, okay," he said. He pulled on his tee shirt and then his sweater over that. He dried his hair in his towel one more time then tried to brush it. His hair was dry by now, so it was pointless. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and then pulled on his black leather coat.

"Ready?" he asked closing his locker.

"Yea," she said putting her hands in her pockets and walking to the door of the locker room. He followed her. They both left into the bitter cold. It was starting to get dark.

"So did you think of something to tell them?" Harry asked as they entered the castle.

"No," said Jocelyn. "Just say you were in the shower for a really long time."

Harry said nothing.

"So what kind of party are we having?"

"Oh, the usually celebration of our win," said Harry. "Music, dancing, food…"

"Exciting," said Jocelyn with a smile on her face.

"It'd be better if Fred and George were here," said Harry. "They threw the best parties. They got butter beer for everyone, food from the kitchens, and sometimes fireworks. It's going to be a long year with out them."

"I didn't realize that they were so funny," said Jocelyn as they walked down the hall to the Fat Lady's picture.

"They were quite a pair. Will be remembered here forever," said Harry.

"Periwinkle," said Jocelyn to the Fat Lady and she swung open.

Harry let Jocelyn in first and then he came in. Loud cheering and applause erupted when Harry entered. There were people dancing to the loud playing music, there were butter beer bottles all over the place, along with candy wrappers. There were people laughing and talking.

Harry and Jocelyn made their way over to Ron and Hermione.

"Dean sent a letter to Fred and George," said Ron. "Asking for butter beer, candy and indoor fireworks. And they sent it express!"

Harry laughed as he took off his coat and scarf. He went and put them away as Jocelyn took hers off.

"What took you two so long?" Ron asked.

"He was in the shower to long," said Jocelyn.

"Uh huh," said Hermione as she sipped her butter beer.

"I'm going to go put this away," said Jocelyn holding up her cloak. "And I'll grab my guitar."

"Okay, cool," said Ron. "I'll go tell Dean that you are going to play for us."

"Right," said Jocelyn walking away.

She climbed the stairs quickly and went into the dormitory. She threw her cloak on her bed along with her scarf and gloves. Jocelyn spotted herself in the mirror. She was at a party and wearing a black sweater. She sighed and opened her trunk. She pulled out a dark blue tank top with see threw material hanging down from the sleeves. The shirt didn't actually have sleeves. The shirt cut from just below her right breast down in a diagonal. There was see threw blue material here too, to cover up her stomach. You could see her black rose belly button ring as it hung from her belly button. She looked at her self in the mirror and nodded her head then grabbed her guitar.

She appeared back downstairs and got some flattering looks from the guys and some dirty looks from other girls.

"When you said you were going to get your guitar, I didn't realize you were going to change," said Ron.

"What are you talking about? I've been wearing this all day," she said with a smile on her face. She sat down next to the stereo on a stool and tuned her guitar. She hummed a tune to herself then started to play the quick notes on her guitar.

"_I'm out of bed by the tick of noon,_

_I blare my music and sing along with you._

_I can't stop thinking of your face,_

_And my mind is set on getting laid._

_Yea Yea Yea,_

_I'm so excited. _

_Yea Yea Yea_

_I'm running free._

_Yea Yea Yea_

_I'm dying to meet you. _

_My minds on you,_

_But my heart is so alive. _

_I need to take a bath when I see you,_

_You make me sweat and moan too._

_I wish you'd change my point view_

_Cause I can only think of you._

_Yea Yea Yea_

_I'm so into you._

_Yea Yea Yea_

_I'm so wanting you._

_Yea Yea Yea_

_I'm dying to meet you,_

_My mind is on you,_

_But my heart is still alive._

_So meet me baby, just after three,_

_We'll go to the movies and I'll get us in free._

_Come on baby, you know it's true._

_I'm so in love with you."_

Everyone clapped and cheered for Jocelyn. She stood up and bowed then leaned her guitar against the stool. She pulled out her wand and muttered some words. The guitar stayed where it was. Jocelyn walked over to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"What was that you did to your guitar?" Ron asked.

"A no touch spell," she said. "I don't want it to get damaged. Only I can touch it."

"What will happen if someone tries to touch it?" Harry asked.

"AHHH OUCH!" Dean yelled from across the common room. Everyone looked at him. He had tried to touch the guitar and it zapped him.

"That," said Jocelyn calmly with a laugh.

After Dean set off the indoor fireworks everyone slowly went to bed. Hermione had turned in early and left Ron, Harry and Jocelyn sitting downstairs by the fire. By three in the morning they were the only three people up in the common room. Ron was falling asleep in his chair, but Jocelyn and Harry seemed wide awake. Finally Ron stood up.

"Good night," he said with a yawn and stumbled his way up the stairs. Jocelyn got up from the chair she was sitting in and moved to Harry's. She slid her body next to his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You did good today," she said to him.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. Jocelyn was sitting next to him, oh so close. He was confused because of what had happened in the locker room today. But surely, Jocelyn didn't have feelings for him like that. It was just meaningless flirting between friends. Two very good friends.

"Thanks," he said. "We should be getting to bed."

"Yea," said Jocelyn getting up. "See you tomorrow."

**That** evening Jocelyn found it difficult to sleep, again. She reached out from behind her curtains and found her backpack on the floor near her bed. She opened it and pulled out two books she had borrowed form the library, _Seeing the Future and Seeing What There Is to Really See, _and _Understand Premonitions and Their Problems._

These two books were among many that Jocelyn had borrowed from the library and read cover to cover. She had even asked Smith for a note to allow her to use the books in the Restricted Section of the library, hoping that there might be more information in those books. Unfortunately the restricted books were not allowed out of the library walls.

Jocelyn decided to read _Seeing the Future and Seeing What There is to Really See_ that evening. She opened the book and looked through the chapter lists. There were a total of forty chapters with titles like: _What It's Like To See, Divination and the Blood, Secrets of What You See, Translating What You See, _and _Aftermath of What You See. _

She turned the pages quickly to _Aftermath of What You See_ and began to read the chapter, hoping to find something about the theory that Smith had. He believed that part of the soul was used to see powerful visions and that once you came out of the vision you were so confused you were in a lost state of mind. She understood the lost state of confusion after coming out of a vision because she had lived it. She just wanted to know _why_ that happened. And she wanted to understand more of Smith's theory about the use of the soul for powerful visions. But she wasn't sure if she'd find any information on that in the books she had borrowed. She hadn't found anything so far and she'd been researching Divination and premonitions for almost two weeks now.

With a sigh Jocelyn continued to read through the books on her bed. She didn't sleep at all that night, or the next. By the third night she had finished the two books and had found nothing. Now she needed to read more of the books out of the restricted section because she had read everything on the subject in the rest of the library.

"Jocelyn," said Hermione rubbing her eyes. "I'm going to back to bed."

Jocelyn looked up at Hermione who was working on her Transfiguration homework. Jocelyn, who should have also been working on her homework, was reading books from the restricted section about Divination and premonitions. She rubbed her eyes too and yawned.

"Alright," she said. "See you later then."

"You're not coming to bed?"

"No," she whispered looking back at her book. She could already hear Hermione's nagging ton in her head, saying that she shouldn't be up so late reading about premonitions and their effects on a person. She could also hear Hermione saying that she was looking for answers that didn't exist, which Jocelyn refused to believe. She knew there was an answer to why premonitions happened, why they had violent after effects, and why the effects were more violent when the visions were more violent. Jocelyn just needed answers.

"I think you're looking for something that can't be found," said Hermione softly as she packed up her things. "Divination isn't a well studied subject, mostly because it's a lot of crap…but also because it's hard to believe what one person says they saw. There isn't even a way to prove it in the Muggle world!"

"It may be a lot of crap to you Hermione," she whispered. "But it's not to me. You don't see things like I do." She was looking at her friend intensely now. "I see things. I see the future!"

"Harry thought he could see things too and really it was You-Know-Who playing a game with him," said Hermione. "That's how your Father died, because Harry _saw_ something!"

"You're trying to change the subject by talking about my Father."

"No," Hermione said seriously. "I'm not. I'm trying to make a point." She sat down and took Jocelyn's hand. "I'm worried that you're becoming obsessed with trying to find answers that probably aren't there. You said Smith said himself that there isn't much recorded research about premonitions. Why are you looking for something when the answers don't lie in books?"

"Where else am I supposed to find them?"

"You have to find them yourself," she whispered. She sat up a little and frowned. "I imagine it's kind of like religion. You have to believe in it, and you have to find your own answers about it."

"Religion?" Jocelyn said with raised eyebrows.

Hermione nodded. "Like Muggle religion."

"Right…" whispered Jocelyn.

"Hello Ladies," said a male voice from behind them.

Hermione jumped and turned around. It was Professor Smith. Hermione sighed.

"Professor, you frightened us."

"Sorry," he said with a cheerful smile. "Didn't mean to."

"You only frightened her," said Jocelyn closing her books quickly.

"I imagine you to are off to bed? It is ten o'clock," he said looking at his watch.

"Yea," said Jocelyn standing up and swinging her back over her shoulder. "We were just leaving."

Smith nodded.

"Wouldn't want you two to get detention," he said.

"Good night Professor," said Hermione as they walked by him.

Once they were out of the library Hermione looked at Jocelyn seriously.

"Don't want him to know what you're reading?"

"Didn't want to get a detention," she said and picked up the pace a little. Hermione rushed to keep up with her.

"**I** just received a letter from my mum," said Ron sitting down next to Jocelyn, Harry and Hermione. Hermione leaned on his shoulder as she read her book. "She wants to know if you are coming for Christmas."

"Who? Me?" asked Harry looking up from his homework.

"Yes," said Ron. "And Jocelyn, and Hermione."

"My parents are taking me skiing in the Alps," said Hermione.

"I don't have anyone to spend it with," Jocelyn shrugged. "I'll come I suppose, if I'm welcome."

"Same here," said Harry going back to his homework.

"Okay, I'll write back right now," said Ron pulling a blank piece of parchment towards him. He wrote quickly. "We take the train tomorrow then." 

Jocelyn nodded. "Oh, no I have to pack."

The next morning they all gathered in a compartment on the train. Jocelyn sat on a bench next to Harry, playing her guitar with her feet up next to Ron's legs. Ron and Hermione sat on the other side of the compartment. Ron's hand was wrapped around Hermione's tightly. Jocelyn smiled when she saw them together like this. She envied Hermione; she had someone to hold her.

Harry and Ron were talking about the Quidditch season that was going on at Hogwarts. Gryffindor was doing well; they were in first place so far, but Slytherian and Ravenclaw were not far behind. Jocelyn didn't understand the game at all, so she chose not to get involved in the conversation.

Hermione was reading a novel about some advance study class she was taking next term. She was deeply into the book and didn't seem to notice all the noise that was being made by Ron and Harry talking and Jocelyn playing the guitar.

Jocelyn strummed on the strings of her guitar gently, playing a Christmas tune. Her bright warm red sweater brightened her face and was tight across her breast. She wore dark blue jeans that brought out the red of her sweater and brown shoes. Her hair was tied half back, but still free flying.

Jocelyn felt Harry's eyes on her, she looked up at him. He smiled at her and looked away as the door of their compartment opened.

Malfoy appeared in the door.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped. Ron, Hermione and Jocelyn all looked up.

"Oh, how touching, so it's true," said Malfoy. "Weasel is dating the mud-blood. Is this your first girlfriend, Weasel?"

"As far as I can tell, that's more than you've had," said Hermione looking back at her book. Malfoy looked at her with surprise.

"Just go away Malfoy," said Jocelyn. "Or I'll blow you off this train."

"Yea, and I'm sure you'd do a good job of blowing."

Jocelyn looked up directly at him with an icy glare.

"Afraid that I'll blow too hard Malfoy?" Jocelyn said with a wicked smile.

"I'm not afraid to find out how hard you can blow," he said back to her. Harry was balling his hands into fist and glaring at Malfoy.

"Don't worry Potty, I'm not about to steal your whore from you," said Malfoy. "She'll come when she's ready to. You have to work your way up the ladder, start with the not so good guys and work your way up to the really great ones. I'm one of the really great ones and Potty you are just a not so good guy."

"I'm not his whore, nor am I dating him," said Jocelyn. "So fuck off."

"Only if you change your name to Off," Malfoy said winking at her.

Jocelyn pushed past Ron, Hermione and Harry and shoved Malfoy out of the compartment doorway. She shoved him into the windows of the train wall and slammed the door behind her.

"Oh, good we're alone," he said. "Now you can show your true feelings for me…" He pulled her body close to his and went to kiss her, but before he could she pressed her fingers against his lips.

"Why must you be so cruel to them?" she asked.

"Because I hate them," he said.

"Why do you call me a whore?"

"Because-"

"Watch what you say," Jocelyn said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Jocelyn's eyes widened.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry that I've been calling you a whore, I'll stop," he said.

"I thought you would have after I broke your jaw,"

Malfoy laughed a little.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"No," said Jocelyn. She pulled away from him and opened the compartment door. "Stop it Malfoy or I'll kick your balls in so far you'll be in surgery for a year before they get them out."

She walked into the compartment and closed the door.

"**L**ooks like we're at the station," said Hermione.

"Good, I'm hungry," said Ron standing up and stretching.

Hermione closed her book and put it in her bag. Then she grabbed her suitcase and left the compartment. Ron followed her.

"Meet you outside," he said. Harry nodded as Jocelyn put away her guitar. She pulled her dark brown leather jacket on and her back pack over her head so it rested on her shoulder. Then she picked up her guitar case. Harry left the compartment with his bags once he had put his scarf and black leather coat on. Jocelyn followed him out of the compartment.

Jocelyn stepped off the train and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting there. She looked at them a little disappointed, Remus wasn't there.

"Hello darling," said Mrs. Weasley embracing her son with a hug. She hugged Hermione as her parents walked over to meet them. Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand and his son's hand, then Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a strong hug. Jocelyn stood away from the family, not feeling like she was apart of it. She didn't have a family.

"Don't look so happy about the holiday," said a voice behind her.

Jocelyn swung around and saw Remus standing there. She smiled brightly. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I didn't think you had come," she said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Remus said with a laugh. "You're my godchild aren't you?"

"Yes," said Jocelyn pulling away. "Happy Christmas!"

"Yes, the same to you," he said with a smile. "Well, let's get going. The Weasley's are waiting for us."

"Alright," she said following him. He took one of her bags from her and walked over to the Weasley's.

"Ah, Jocelyn, there you are," said Mrs. Weasley hugging her like a daughter. "Where's Ginny?"

"She didn't ride with us," said Ron as he looked around the crowd. "Oh! There she is."

"Good bye Ron," said Hermione getting his attention. He looked at her and smiled.

"Bye," he said. He leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. She smiled at him as her cheeks started to turn red.

"Bye everyone, Happy Christmas," she said waving.

"Bye Hermione," Jocelyn said waving to Hermione as she walked off with her parents.

Ginny had joined the family with her bags and was saying good bye to Dean. Then, Mrs. Weasley dragged them out of the station. They reached the Burrow by late afternoon.

Jocelyn put her stuff down on the bed she had slept in over the summer, Ginny's bed next to hers.

"Are you and Harry going out?" Ginny asked suddenly as she unpacked. Jocelyn looked up at her.

"No," she said. "What would give you that idea?"

"You two just seem," Ginny paused. "I don't really know. Fred asked me to ask you."

"Oh," Jocelyn said laughing. She shook her head and left the room. She made her way downstairs where the family was sitting in the living room. She walked in and saw Harry sitting on the couch talking with Fred, George and Ron. Fred looked up when she entered and smiled.

"Hello Jocelyn," he said charmingly.

"Hi Fred," Jocelyn said sweetly. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful," said Fred still smiling.

Jocelyn looked around the living room. There was a large pine tree in a corner, decorated with Christmas hangings and magical lights. There were stockings hanging by the fire, all the Weasley's names written on one each and then at the end of the line was one that said Harry and another that said Jocelyn. Jocelyn smiled when she saw this. She felt like she was part of a family again. Like she was loved, and meant something to someone.

"How was your first term?" Fred asked as she looked at the fireplace.

"Good," she said. "It went by fast."

"They always do," George said.

"It's good to be out of school, though," said Fred. "I only miss royally pissing off Filch."

"Yea," said George agreeing with him.

"We miss your guys' parties," said Harry. "But everyone thinks Jocelyn is just as entertaining so it's okay."

"Oh? How do you entertain a bunch of extremely hyper and horny teenagers, Jocelyn?" asked Fred.

"Strip tease," said Jocelyn. Harry looked at her with shock and so did Ron. Everyone started to laugh at what she had said.

"No, she doesn't do that," said Harry.

"Yea, I don't," Jocelyn said sitting down on the floor. "I sing."

"Oh yes," said George. "You are the charming girl we met over the summer that has the spell binding voice." George winked at her and she smiled warmly.

"Hey," she said remembering that Fred and George were in the Order. "What's been up with the Order recently?"

"What do you mean?" asked Fred looking suddenly uncomfortable.

"I mean, why was the Dark Mark in the paper? And how did two people from the ministry die," she said. Harry and Ron looked at her surprised.

"Joce," Harry asked confused. "Where'd you hear that?"

"When Remus was up at the school visiting me," said Jocelyn. "He had a paper in the hospital wing. Him and Dumbledore were talking about it right there in front of me too."

"So shouldn't you know about it then?" George asked.

"No," said Jocelyn glaring at them. "I only know what I just told you. I want to know what else happened. Where did Voldemort attack? Do we know why? And who else was involved?"

"What do you mean by this 'we'?" asked Fred. "You aren't in the Order."

"I'm confused on what your point is here," said Jocelyn. Harry and Ron smiled at her smart mouth.

"Fred, she'll get it out of us sooner or later," said George.

"Well let's make it later rather then sooner," said Fred to his twin.

"Actually I like sooner rather then later," said Jocelyn. "Why won't you tell me?"

Fred looked distressed when she asked this. She looked at George, he looked distressed too.

"Just tell her," said George.

"Tell me what?"

"Jocelyn," said Fred calmly. "Voldemort had his death eaters attack a foster home. 18 muggles died from the unforgivable curse. Two wizard's who worked at the ministry were killed as well."

"Wait wait," Jocelyn said. "A foster home?"

"Yes," said George. Jocelyn stared at them for a few moments in disbelief.

"Were there any survivors?" Jocelyn asked her voice getting shaky. George

looked at Fred. Then he looked back at Jocelyn and shook his head. Jocelyn felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Why?"

Fred shrugged. "Why does Voldemort kill anyone?"

"The Order thinks that he's destroying ever lead to you. He doesn't know that you are here. We think he's going to attack the Academy in Ireland next."

"What?" said Jocelyn getting concerned.

"Dumbledore has talked to the Head Master there already," said George.

"We've done all that we can right now," said Fred.

"Right," said Jocelyn standing up. She started to walk towards the stairs.

"Jocelyn," said Fred. She turned and looked at him. "We're sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault that Voldemort kills for the mere joy of seeing people in pain. It's not your fault I've lost everyone who I have ever loved or who has ever loved me. I should be the one who is sorry. If it wasn't for me my foster family would still be alive."

She disappeared up the stairs. They all heard her door slam.

"I'll go talk to her," said Harry getting up.

There was a knock at Jocelyn's bedroom door. She didn't say anything as she packed all of her stuff back into her bag. There was another knock and this time the knocker just came in. Jocelyn didn't know who it was. She heard the door close behind the person and she heard them cross the floor to her. The knocker wrapped their arms around her stomach and rested their chin on her shoulder. She felt their breath on her ear and shivered.

"Why are you packing?" Harry whispered into her ear.

"I'm putting you all in danger," she said back.

"I'm putting them in danger too," said Harry. "But believe me, running won't make it better. They will still be in danger."

"No they won't," she said as she stopped packing. "I won't be around."

"But he'll still come here looking for you," Harry said. "They are part of the Order; they know the risks of being in it. It's their job to protect you. It's their job to protect me and their children. And whether you like it or not Joce, you will be part of the Weasley family forever now; all because you stayed with them over the summer."

Jocelyn turned to his face. He smiled at her. She smiled back at him as she touched his cheeks with her hands.

"Thank you," she said. "But I'm still leaving." She turned back around and finished packing. She went to the window and opened it. It was snowing outside. Jocelyn shivered and pulled on her coat and her scarf.

"Jocelyn," Harry said grabbing her arm. "Please don't." He was begging her. "Don't do this. This is dumb!"

"I'm not going to put the people I love in danger!" she yelled back at him. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and went to the window. Then she stopped and thought. "No, no that would be dumb." She said to herself. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and picked up the lamp that was on the table next to her bed. She put a spell on it and grabbed her guitar.

"JOCELYN NO!" Harry yelled and dived to grab onto her, but she was gone. The lamp had been her portkey out of the Burrow.


	9. A Meeting With The Order

Jocelyn landed in an abandoned alleyway in London. She stood up and brushed the snow off of her body. Then she picked up her guitar and began to walk. When she walked out of the alley she saw cars on the London streets. It was late at night, so traffic was at a minimum. Jocelyn looked around her and saw a pub across the street. The thing that caught her attention was that no one else seemed to notice that the pub was there.

She crossed the street and noted the sign that hung over the pub.

The Leaky Caldron. Jocelyn pushed open the door and walked into a pub that was full of witches and wizards. Some stared at her as she walked by them. An attractive wizard kept eyeing her from one of the back tables in a far corner.

Jocelyn walked up to the counter.

"Hi," said the man behind the counter. "What can I get you?"

"Do you have any rooms open?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes," said the man. "My name is Sam. I'll take you up there Miss…."

"Jocelyn, you can call me Jocelyn," she said. She didn't want to give out her last name to anyone she didn't have to.

"Follow me Miss Jocelyn," said Sam.

He led her up the stairs and down a hall to a room with a number three on it.

"Here you are," he said. "You look tired. It's not much for a room, but it's good and a cheap price."

"Right," said Jocelyn putting her guitar and bag down on the bed. "Can I pay you by the night? I'm not sure how long I'll be staying."

"Yes," said Sam. "Just as long as you pay." He laughed at his joke.

Jocelyn smiled. "Okay, thank you."

"Good night," said Sam leaving the room. He closed the door behind him. Jocelyn sighed and collapsed on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow there was a knock at her door.

"You can't be serious," she said to no one.

"I'm quite sure he is," said the mirror on the wall. Jocelyn stood up and glared at the mirror. "Well, open the door!"

Jocelyn moved to the door and opened it up. The attractive man from the downstairs pub was standing in her doorway. He smiled down at her.

"Hi," said Jocelyn stupidly. She leaned against her door and smiled sweetly.

"Hi," said the man. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Uh," said Jocelyn taken aback. "Did you follow me up here?"

The young man smiled and blushed a little. "Yes, I couldn't help it. You are a very attractive young lady."

Jocelyn smiled at his complement.

"Sure, come on in," she said and opened the door wider. She closed the door behind her and turned on the light. "What's your name?"

"Jack," the man said.

Jack was tall with dark brown hair that fell to his eyebrows. It was neater then Harry's hair. He had dark hazel green eyes and his smile was stunning. He was taller then Jocelyn and had a strong build.

"And you are?"

"Jocelyn," she said sitting down on the bed. She kicked off her shoes and opened her bag up. She pulled out a tee shirt and then pulled off her sweater. She pulled the tee shirt on over her bare skin and put the sweater in her bag.

Jack was just standing there admiring her body.

"Why aren't you with your family?" he asked.

"I don't have one," she said tying her hair back in a pony tail. "My Father went to Azkaban before I was born, then my mother died when I was 6 and my father just died six months ago."

"You're Father was in Azkaban?"

"Yea," Jocelyn said lying back on the bed.

"Was he a Death Eater?" Jack asked lying down on his stomach next to Jocelyn.

"No," said Jocelyn. "He was sent with false charges."

"Oh," said Jack. "So you grew up with out a father because some idiot put your dad away wrongly accused?"

"Yes," said Jocelyn simply. "It's no big deal. I never knew him. He wasn't an important factor in my life."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way," said Jack.

"Don't be. That's all anybody is anymore," said Jocelyn rolling onto her side so she could see Jack's face. "How old are you?"

"19," said Jack.

"And why aren't you with your family right now?"

"Because both my parents live in the USA," he said. "And they don't want me there anyways."

"We both have something in common," said Jocelyn. "No one wants us around for the holidays."

"I find it surprising that no one wants you around," said Jack. He brushed his hands through Jocelyn's hair gently. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"Not at all," she said. Jack leaned over and began to kiss Jocelyn's lips passionately. He lifted her body up and held it close to his as he kissed her. He moved down to her neck and kissed it gently. Jocelyn looked at them in the mirror and smiled at how lusty she felt. But the smile was wiped off her face. In the mirror she could see Jack pulling a dagger out of thin air, just behind her ear. He moved back up and kissed her lips and undid her pants. She kissed him back, to make him think she had no clue what was going on. He held the dagger in his hands and flipped it over, to stab her in the back.

Jocelyn pushed him away from her and kicked the dagger from his hand. She crawled over him and reached to grab her wand out of her bag pocket. But Jack grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him across the bed. The dagger lay out of reach from him, on the floor by the wall. He lay down on top of her, holding her body in place. She struggled hitting him with her hands and kicking her legs. It did no good. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at her.

She stopped, panic had taking over her body completely. There was nothing to do now. She should have listened to Harry. She shouldn't have left the Burrow.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Jack asked. Jocelyn looked at him with all the fear in her eyes.

"What will you do when I scream?" she asked.

"No one will hear you scream," Jack said leaning over and kissing her lips. He was sitting on top of her straddling her. He got off of her and picked up her wand out of her bag. He put it in his back pocket. Then he went over and picked up his dagger; never once did his wand come off of her.

"Where is Harry Potter?"

"How the hell should I know?" Jocelyn snapped at Jack.

"Maybe I can help you remember," said Jack. He uttered the words of an unforgivable curse. "_Crucio!"_

Pain took control of Jocelyn's body and she felt herself let out a bitter sweet scream. She felt like something was twisting her spin up into a coil and snapping it in two. Her body twitched and moved on the bed, jerking and jumping. The pain went all the way from Jocelyn's head down to her toes. She screamed as the pain on her spin tightened. The pain was cracking every bone in her body. Her heart was racing faster then a race horses. Her blood was pumping and she was screaming with all the voice that was in her.

Jack pulled his wand away, and the pain stopped suddenly in Jocelyn's body. It was still there, but for the moment it had stopped.

"Do you remember where Harry Potter is now?" Jack asked. Jocelyn felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No," she whispered. No matter what, she would not let this Death Eater get to her. She was not going to give in and tell him everything she knew, which wasn't much at all. She was not going to betray Harry.

The pain came shooting up from her feet this time. She let out another blood boiling scream. Jocelyn's body jumped and twitched on the bed. Her body rolled up into a shriveled ball. She cried as the pain took control of her spin and back. Then it was gone. Jocelyn's breaths were short and quick.

"WHERE IS HARRY POTTER!" Jack yelled. "I NEED TO KNOW! MY MASTER WILL LOVE ME FOREVER IF I KNOW! TELL ME WHERE IS HARRY POTTER!?"

Jocelyn lifted her head a little.

"Fuck," she said taking a deep breath. "You."

Jack screamed in rage and Jocelyn felt another sharp pain shot up her spin and into her neck and head. Her mind was being pushed into a tiny piece of nothing and the pain was taking control. She was screaming and crying like a little baby. Her mind was losing control. Flashes of her childhood came rushing into her mind; all the pain those memories brought made her pain even worse.

Suddenly it was all over and the pain was gone. Jocelyn felt like her body was dead. She could barely lift her head to see Jack standing there holding a dagger in his hands. Jocelyn's breaths were coming sharp and quick. They were too short to actually get oxygen into her system.

"Tell me where he is," said Jack trying to control his rage. "Or I'm going to kill you."

"I don't know where he is," said Jocelyn slowly. It took her all the energy in the world to say those six words. Jack screamed with rage and pulled his arm back with the dagger in it. Jocelyn rolled away from him and kicked him in the balls with both her feet. Jack fell back onto the ground dropping the dagger and his wand on the bed. Jocelyn reached for his wand and could just get it. She moved her body closer and picked it up then mumbled a stunning spell to freeze Jack. Jack lay on the floor of Jocelyn's hotel room frozen.

Jocelyn moved Jack's body to a chair and tied him to it with invisible ropes. She sighed and lay on the bed completely broken. It hurt to breath because of the pain. She didn't know how she managed to have enough strength to kick Jack or to even roll away from him. Jocelyn stopped thinking about it. She didn't care how she did it; all that mattered was that she was alive.

Jocelyn jumped at the tapping at her window. She sighed in pain as she used Jack's wand to open the window. An owl flew in and dropped a note for her. She picked it up and read it slowly.

It is our deepest regrets, Miss Black that we must inform you that you have been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your improper use of magic out side of school. It is most unfortunate that we must burden you with this news over the Christmas holidays.

Best wishes and Happy Christmas,

Director of Improper Uses of Magic Department,

William Stinger

Jocelyn moaned and pulled a pen out of the drawer of the bed side table. She flipped the piece of paper over and wrote a note.

_Joce at Leaky Caldron. Help. Tortured by death eater. _

_Joce_

"Here," she said to the owl. "Take this to Remus Lupin." The owl hooted. "I'll pay you when he comes and gets me." The owl hooted in agreement and flew out the window. No more then five minutes later another owl came flying through the still open window.

Miss Black,

Your case is being reviewed. You have hear by been not expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Best wishes and Happy Christmas,

Director of Improper Uses of Magic Department,

William Stinger

Jocelyn rolled over and sighed. She didn't really care if she was expelled or not for using magic. She just wanted someone to find her and take her home. Jocelyn closed her eyes and fought off the heaviness of her eyelids. She wasn't going to sleep until she was found, or dead. Which ever came first.

Jocelyn didn't have anymore energy to do anything. No emotions came from her, no smile of relief, no anger from being attacked, and no rush of adrenaline. Suddenly Jocelyn began to cry. Tears took over all her emotions and came pouring out of her eyes. She couldn't stop.

The door to her hotel room opened and Jocelyn was so happy to see Remus Lupin as he entered the room and ran to her on the bed. Mr. Weasley followed him along with other wizards from the ministry. Professor Dumbledore even entered the room. Remus picked up Jocelyn's body and held her close to him. She was surprised by his strength; he always seemed so weak and fragile.

"Don't you ever do that again," he whispered. "Don't go running away anymore."

She smiled as tears came from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't want to get anyone hurt."

"It's okay," Remus said holding her close to him.

"Should we take her back to the Burrow or to St. Mungo's?" Mr. Weasley asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at Jocelyn in Remus's arms.

"What has she been exposed to?" he asked looking at her more closely. "The Cruciatus Curse. She appears to be fine. I think it's safe to take her to the Burrow." Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Do you need us here anymore?" he asked Dumbledore.

"No," said Dumbledore. "The ministry isn't paying any attention anyways. And I'll work out the expelling of Jocelyn; she will not be expelled as long as I'm head master, not for fighting of a death eater."

"Thank you Albus," said Remus holding Jocelyn close to him.

"I'll send you by portkey," said Dumbledore picking up a vase from the table. He put a spell on it and set it in front of them. "Don't forget her bags, either."

"This is his wand," said Jocelyn in a whisper. She handed it to Dumbledore.

"And where is your wand?"

"In his back pocket," she said. Dumbledore nodded and retrieved the wand from the ministry workers.

"There you are Miss Black," he said with a smile. "Let's be more careful in the future."

"Yes, Professor," said Jocelyn agreeing about her stupidity.

Remus held her close and Mr. Weasley held onto her bags. The two men touched the portkey and jumped from the bedroom of the Leaky Caldron all the way back to the Burrow. They landed in Jocelyn's bedroom. Ginny was asleep in bed. She stirred when they entered, making noise.

"Alright," said Mr. Weasley. "I'll move Ginny out of this room. She can sleep in Percy's old room before he gets here." Mr. Weasley went to his daughter and shook her awake. He explained that she needed to move to a different room for the night. Ginny was too tired to argue. She got up and took her pillow and blanket into Percy's bedroom up the stairs a little.

Remus put Jocelyn in her bed gently. He pulled the covers over her body and made sure she had enough pillows underneath her head. She smiled at her godfather as he took care of her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course," said Remus. "We've learned a lesson today, haven't we?"

"Yes," said Jocelyn. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep quickly. No one could wake her from her sleep for two days.

**Jocelyn** rolled over in her bed and looked out the window that was allowing sweet sunlight into her room. The room was bright and peaceful looking. She was alone. Ginny's stuff was spread on her bed on the opposite side of the room, but Ginny was no where to be found. Jocelyn sat up and heard her stomach growl. She was hungry. She got up and dressed into some clean clothes. She left the bedroom and walked down the stairs of the Burrow slowly. She heard everyone in the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said as she walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Jocelyn walked to the refrigerator and opened it. She pulled out a gallon of juice and grabbed a clean glass off the counter. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and drank it quickly. She put the gallon of orange juice back in the refrigerator and put the empty glass on the counter. She looked at everyone weird.

"Why are you all so quiet? Did someone die?" she asked.

"Jocelyn," said Mrs. Weasley coming towards her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," said Jocelyn.

"Do you remember what happened two days ago?"

"I don't know what day it is now," she said. "I've been sleeping."

"You've been sleeping for two days," said Harry from the kitchen table.

"Oh," said Jocelyn. "Yes, I remember, and I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay," said Mrs. Weasley. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please," said Jocelyn.

"Okay," said Mrs. Weasley. "Go sit down."

Jocelyn sat down next to Harry and Ron and waited as Mrs. Weasley put eggs, bacon, and sausage on the plate in front of her. Jocelyn ate it quickly. Harry and Ron looked at her oddly and surprised. Jocelyn finished her meal and sat quietly as everyone stared at her.

"Will everyone please stop staring at me," she said. Everyone stopped and looked down at their food. "I'm still alive aren't I?"

Nobody said anything.

"Please," she said. "What do you all want to know?"

"Nothing, Jocelyn," said Harry. "We were just worried about you."

"Alright," she said. "But please, stop staring at me like I'm some freak show."

"Sorry," the twins said. Ginny nodded that she was sorry. And Ron didn't say anything. Jocelyn took a deep breath.

"Okay," she said standing up. "Thank you for breakfast Mrs. Weasley."

Jocelyn left the kitchen and went back into her bedroom. She lay on her bed thinking. She wasn't really sure what she was thinking about. There was a knock at her door. She sat up.

"Come in," she said. Harry entered the room and closed the door behind him. She smiled at him as he sat down next to her. He touched her cheek lightly and smiled.

"When Mr. Weasley told us what had happened," Harry said. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine, Harry," Jocelyn whispered.

"I know," said Harry. "I was so scared I was going to lose you just like I had lost my parents."

"Harry," said Jocelyn. "You aren't going to lose me."

"I know," he said.

"You worry too much," Jocelyn said to his worried face.

"No," he said defending himself. "I worry just the right amount."

"Oh, okay," said Jocelyn with a laugh.

"Lupin said that they sent the man who attacked you to Azkaban."

"Good," said Jocelyn. "Harry, the Death Eater who attacked me-"

"You don't have to talk about it," he said. "If you don't want to."

"Harry," she looked at him seriously. "He was torturing me to get to you. They know we're together. He knows we're together."

Harry looked distressed.

"Well, there's nothing we can do," Harry said. "Just be careful."

There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Jocelyn," she said. "Dumbledore has asked for you to come to the meeting tonight."

"Meeting for what?"

"The Order," Mrs. Weasley said. "He called the meeting because of the attack on you."

"Alright," said Jocelyn with a nod.

"Wait, she gets to go and I don't?" Harry asked.

"Harry, she's needed because she was attacked, she'll only be there to state her case and what she witnessed, nothing more," said Mrs. Weasley firmly.

Harry didn't say anything and nodded. Mrs. Weasley left the room, closing the door behind her.

"**Don't** be nervous," said Remus. "You have no reason to be nervous."

"I have no reason to be nervous," said Jocelyn back to him as they sat in a large dinning room next to a kitchen. Jocelyn looked around the house. This was her father's house.

"No reason," she repeated again as her hands shook. "Why would I be nervous? I mean I'm only talking to a ton of wizards that I don't even know, about the second most traumatizing moment of my life."

"The car jacking is third?"

"No, fourth," said Jocelyn.

"What's third?"

"When Johnny Rex put a spider down the back of my shirt in the fourth grade," said Jocelyn.

Remus smiled at her. He rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down. She took several deep breathes as Dumbledore walked into the dinning room.

"Ah, Jocelyn," he said shacking her hand. "Why are you nervous?"

Jocelyn shrugged.

"Don't be, these people are your friends and they just want to protect you," said Dumbledore. He looked down for a moment and took a deep breath. "I'm sure there will be some mention of your father and mother tonight, so be prepared."

"Why would there be mention of them?" Jocelyn asked surprised.

"People have missed them and I have no doubt that they will see them in you," he said. Jocelyn nodded as people started to file in. Dumbledore and Remus greeted them and shook their hands.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived and sat down next to Jocelyn and Remus. Other wizard's and witches gathered around. Fred and George were late and begged their parents to let them sit with Jocelyn. They ended up pulling up two chairs and squeezing in next to her. The table was full. It was time.

"Miss Jocelyn Black," said Dumbledore.

"Stand up," Remus whispered in her ear. Jocelyn stood up slowly.

"Yes Professor?" she asked, her voice shacking a little.

"Will you please share with us what happened on the night of December 18, of this present year, at the Leaky Caldron in London?"

Jocelyn nodded and looked around at all the people gathered. She saw Professor Snape and McGonagall. They were the only two she recognized. She gulped and began to speak.

"I was attacked by a Death Eater," she said folding her hands in front of her. Whispers went around the room. The news of the attack had not been released to the press, for safety reasons of Jocelyn and the Ministry.

"In what way were you attacked?" asked Professor Snape.

Jocelyn gazed at him surprised; she assumed that Dumbledore would be the only one asking questions.

"He used the Cruciatus Curse on me," she said. More gasps went around the room.

"How did you fight him off?" asked a skinny witch with bright purple hair. She had a heart shaped face and was young. Jocelyn swallowed again and looked and Remus. He nodded his head urging her on.

"I," she hesitated. "I kicked him in his manhood and stunned him with his own wand. Then I tied him to a chair using magic and sent for help."

There were more whispers moving around the table.

"This is not the first time you've defeated a Death Eater, is it?" said an older wizard with gray hair.

Jocelyn was surprised, she thought this was a little off topic. She looked at Dumbledore and Remus, who both nodded for her to answer.

"No it not the first time," she said.

"When?"

"Over the summer, when I was still in Ireland," she said. "Can we get back to the recent events?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course Jocelyn," he said. "Is there anything else you witnessed that could be of importance?"

"I don't know what you would consider important."

"Anything you feel on the matter."

"I believe that Voldemort," the room shuttered. "I believe he knows that Harry and I are close together. Jack, the Death Eater who attacked me, he was torturing me for Harry's location. He knows that I'm close to Harry."

There was a silence around the room.

Dumbledore looked at Jocelyn seriously.

"He has tracked you down to Hogwarts, you mean?"

"I mean he's tracked me down to being close to Harry," Jocelyn said. "I mean he's tracked me down to where I am staying over the holiday with Harry."

Dumbledore nodded and glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"I thought that when I found out that Voldemort," a shutter went around the room. "burnt my foster home to the ground," she said. "That's why I left. He knows what I look like, he knows where I am. Those are not good things."

"What do you purpose we do?" Mr.Weasley asked Dumbledore.

"The students are safe at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore, but he did not finish.

"I think there are other important matters then just defended two teenagers," said a voice. Everyone looked to the old wizard with gray hair.

"William, what are you saying?"

"Don't you think that we should be looking for Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, instead of defending these two teenagers who seem to be very capable of defending themselves?" There was a silence. "Mr. Potter has more then just proven himself against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. And Miss Black has shown just as much skill."

"But they have both come too close to death proving that skill," said Remus standing up. "They're teenagers; they should not be experiencing the horrors that they are."

"They are living in an age where you can not hide them from these horrors!" said William.

Jocelyn was listening, but suddenly she couldn't hear William speaking. His mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. She looked at him oddly and he looked back at her oddly.

_A dark figure appeared behind William on the staircase. Suddenly the whole room went black and the figure descended the stairs. The figure was wearing a long black robe with a hood on. The figure lifted the hood off as it walked across the now completely black room to Jocelyn. Jocelyn stepped back from the figure, in fear. Those red eyes hurt her head and made her want to curl up in a ball. Jocelyn's back hit the wall; she had taken many steps back. Voldemort reached his icy pale hand out and touched her cheek gently. _

"_Don't fear power Jocelyn," he whispered. He kissed her forehead gently. "Don't fear the power that you have or could have. Come to me." _

"_How will I find you?" Jocelyn felt like she was in a daze, she didn't know why she had said those words. She didn't want to find Voldemort._

"_Shh," he whispered to her and covered her lips with his fingers. "You do want to find me Jocelyn because in the bottom of your heart you want power, you want to be the most powerful woman in the world and you know that only I can give that to you." _

_He stared at her eyes with his red ones. _

"_You'll know where to find me, my daughter," he whispered._

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jocelyn screamed falling into her chair. Her eyes popped open as tears leaked from them, before anyone could say anything another vision took control of her mind. Jocelyn screamed in pain, she had never felt so much pain from a vision before.

"_Get away from her!" someone screamed. It was a familiar voice, but in the madness and pain Jocelyn could not place it. "I said get away from her!" _

"_She is not yours to protect!" someone yelled back in a high pitched voice. _

"_Give her to me!" _

_Jocelyn's eyes popped open and she was held tightly in the arms of a man with a black cloak. She looked up and saw Voldemort holding her. She gasped and looked out at the person he was pointing his wand to. _

"_Give me my daughter!" _

"_She is not your daughter anymore! She is mine!"_

Jocelyn gasped and returned to the crowded kitchen before she could see the face of the man claiming her as his daughter. She jumped out of her chair as air rushed into her lungs. She looked around her as Remus pulled her back into the chair and Mrs. Weasley handed her a glass of water. She was breathing hard, and had surprising control over herself. There was a very odd silence in the room as Jocelyn held onto the glass of water and stared into it.

"He's alive?" she whispered.

Remus looked oddly at her as did everyone else. Then he looked quickly at Dumbledore. Jocelyn looked at him, but did not lift her head. Dumbledore nodded his head "no".

"He's alive," she repeated, this time as a statement. "Sirius Black is alive."

Everyone looked at her oddly.

"My darling," said Mrs. Weasley quietly. "Your father is dead, he passed away last summer."

Jocelyn looked at her.

"Then why did I just see him trying to save me from Voldemort?"

"What else did you see?" asked Dumbledore.

Jocelyn looked at him.

"The first one, I saw Voldemort," she said staring at him. "And he told me not to fear power, and that he was the only one who could give it to me. He called me his daughter. And then I saw him holding on to me, hugging me like I was his child, and my father, yelling for him to give me back."

Dumbledore nodded.

"We need to get these visions under control," said Remus. "This is the third time Voldemort has reached her and touched her."

Jocelyn looked at Remus, surprised.

"He's attacking her through them," Remus said. He was becoming over protective. "And two in less then five minutes is not healthy." Jocelyn still hadn't taken a drink of water.

"Are you okay?" Fred whispered in her ear. She looked at him and nodded. He smiled a fake smile, like he was trying to reassure himself and her that she was in fact alright. "Good," he added brushing her hair out of her face softly. Jocelyn felt a tingle from his fingers and said nothing.

Jocelyn turned back to the table.

"You've changed the subject," she said. "He's alive, where is he!? I want to see my father!" She was standing up now.

"Miss Black," said Dumbledore softly. "Your father is not alive. Voldemort probably planted that vision into your mind, much like he did to Harry last year. Now please, you can not speak to anyone anything that has happened in this meeting," he said. "Do you understand me?"

Jocelyn nodded her head in understanding.

**Jocelyn** entered the Burrow in complete madness.

"Jocelyn," Mrs. Weasley said as Jocelyn rushed through the kitchen from the fire place. "Jocelyn, please come to dinner!"

Jocelyn raced through the family room and rushed up the stairs quickly. She didn't say hello to Harry, Ron or Ginny who were sitting on the floor playing chess. Bill came into the room holding Lyn. Fleur had been in the kitchen.

"Jocelyn?" Harry questioned standing up as she stomped up the stairs quickly.

The rest of the Weasleys came into the family room. Mr. Weasley hung up his coat and hat on the coat hanger quietly. Mrs. Weasley stood still, then turned and went into the kitchen to help Fleur with dinner. Fred and George came in and through their hats on the coat rack as well.

Harry made his way for the stairs, but Fred stopped him.

"Let her alone," he said in a low voice.

"Why? What happened?"

"Personal demons," said Fred. "There is nothing you can do for her."

"The hell if I can't," said Harry taking the first few steps.

"Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "She needs to be alone." His voice was stern but calm. "Just let her be."

Fleur came into the silent room.

"Dinner is ready," she said breaking the silence.

Bill smiled.

"Good, Lyn is getting hungry," he said and walked towards his wife. "Come on everyone, Fleur cooked one of her fabulous French meals."

Everyone slowly got up and went into the kitchen. Harry hesitated on the steps.

"Come on Harry," said Ron nodding his head towards the kitchen.

Jocelyn slammed her bedroom door shut and grabbed the pillow off of her bed. She let out a shriek into it. She threw the pillow back onto the bed and hit a lamp in the process. She let out another aggravated scream then collapsed to her bed in tears and sobs.

"They lie to you," whispered a voice in her ear.

Jocelyn sat up in her bed and looked around the room.

"What do you want?" she asked the empty room.

"For you to see the truth," the voice was high pitched; Jocelyn knew who it was.

She stood up and looked into the long mirror that was standing in the corner of the bed room. She stared into it as his face appeared to her. She stared into his bright red eyes.

"Don't let them fool you," he spoke softly. "You are stronger then that."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted and smashed the mirror with her mind. The glass shattered to the floor.

She was not happy at all, she knew the Order was lying to her and she knew there was only one person she could get the truth from. It was just a matter of when to get it from him.

Her bedroom door swung open. Mr. Weasley came into the room, shortly followed by Mrs. Weasley and Harry.

"What happened?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Jocelyn broke down into complete sobs as Fred and George entered the room.

"George, keep everyone else downstairs," said Mrs. Weasley moving towards Jocelyn. "Harry, go downstairs please."

"No," said Harry as Jocelyn collapsed to the floor on her knees on the broken glass. She was bleeding and didn't even notice. He tried to go to her but Mrs. Weasley grabbed his hand.

"There is nothing you can do for her right now," she said. "Go downstairs, please."

"But," Harry couldn't finish his sentence. He saw Fred kneel down next to Jocelyn. He saw Jocelyn fall into his open arms and collapse into his warm chest. He saw her hold onto him; and he saw him rub her back. Harry quickly turned away and left the room.

"Shhh, Joce," whispered Fred. "It's going to be okay."


	10. Ease Dropping

Jocelyn came downstairs late at night one evening for some hot chocolate. She was finding it hard to sleep; nightmares of her future kept haunting her, making her uneasy. Jocelyn walked into the kitchen and saw someone sitting at the table.

"Oh, Fred," she said seeing the twin stand up. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's alright," she moved to him. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep, just needed some hot chocolate," he said lifting a cup of stemming liquid up. "Would you like a cup?"

"I'd love one," she said and sat down as he poured her a stemming cup of hot chocolate. She blew on it and inhaled the sweet aroma of the chocolate. She smiled lightly remembering when her mother used to make her hot chocolate when she was little.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yea," she said with a slight nod.

"Why are you up?"

"Nightmares," she whispered being ripped from her sweet memories. Fred looked at her a little worried.

"What about?"

She looked at him.

"About Voldemort," she hesitated. "And my Father."

Fred looked uncomfortable suddenly. She studied him.

"You know don't you," she whispered.

"Know what?"

"If he's alive or not."

"Jocelyn, I," but she interrupted him.

"Fred, I need to know, he's my Father."

"Jocelyn, I can't say anything. That's classified stuff; I'm not even supposed to know."

"So he is alive?"

"I didn't say that," Fred said and sipped his hot chocolate. He looked at her disappointed face.

"I just want to know if he really is out there," she whispered looking into her hot chocolate as if the answers lie in the brown swirls of sweetness. "I want to know if I will ever really have a father. I mean, will he always be gone like this? Like if he's alive, I have a lot of questions. I feel like I'm of no importance to him, if he is alive, he's putting the Order before me, his own daughter."

"Well, if he's alive," Fred said. "If, if he's alive he's not putting the Order before you. He's protecting you through the Order, insuring your future."

Jocelyn stared at him. He was right.

"So he is alive?" she asked again.

"I didn't say that," said Fred with a smile on his face. He looked back down at his hot chocolate.

"That means yes," she said.

"What?"

"The way you smiled after you said 'I didn't say that'. That clearly means that he is alive," said Jocelyn.

"I didn't say he was," Fred said. "And I'm not saying he isn't. That's something you have to find for yourself Jocelyn."

"That's the thing," she said. "I thought I did, but everyone tells me I'm wrong and he is dead."

"Who told you that you were wrong?"

"Dumbledore, and your mum," said Jocelyn. But she stopped at Fred's look. He had a look that said he was just proven correct. He was right. The Order was telling her that she was wrong. The Order didn't want her to know the truth. The Order didn't want to blow Sirius's cover.

Jocelyn moved around the booth and leaned her head on Fred's shoulder.

"What would I do with out you?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he said looking at her. Jocelyn looked back at him and for a few brief moments they stared at each other. Jocelyn looked away quickly, before anything happened that she might regret. But Fred touched her chin and turned it to him. He smiled at her. He kissed her lips gently and smiled as she kissed him back. They pulled out of the kiss slowly and softly. Jocelyn smiled at Fred.

"I thought I was too old for you," he said to her.

"I lied," she said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Why'd you lie?"

"To get you away from me," she said with another smile. He nodded and kissed her again.

"Didn't work too well, did it?"

"I'm not complaining," she said.

He smiled at her and kissed her neck gently.

**Jocelyn** was leaning against Fred on the couch one evening when there was a knock at the front door of the house. Jocelyn had never seen this door used before, and was surprised. Fred moved away and went to the door and opened it. Professor Dumbledore was standing at the door, along with Remus.

"Sense when do you come to the front?" Fred asked Remus shacking his hand.

"Albus wanted to be more professional," said Remus. "Are your parent's home?"

"Yea, they're in the kitchen," said Fred with a nod.

Jocelyn got up and greeted her godfather.

"Hello head master," she said to Dumbledore.

"I imagine you are feeling well," said Dumbledore.

"Could be better, but thank you," she said.

"We would like to speak to your parents," said Dumbledore to Fred. "Alone."

"Is something wrong?" asked Fred as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

"No, of course not," said Remus. He smiled at Jocelyn who gave him an odd look. She knew what they were going to talk about. Jocelyn's well being probably.

"Will you two go upstairs?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Fred looked at them oddly.

"Of course," he said taking Jocelyn's hand. There was silence in the room as they walked out and made their way up the stairs.

"When did they start going out?" asked Remus.

"I don't know if they're going out," said Mrs. Weasley. "They have been together a lot more. They're fine."

Jocelyn stopped on the stairs and listened. Fred turned and looked at her. She didn't say anything as the conversation continued in the living room.

"Why are you so worried about Jocelyn?" asked Dumbledore, getting straight to the point. There was silence for a moment.

"Everyone has an evil side, Albus," said Mr. Weasley. "And we fear that she will fall to it, especially with Voldemort seducing her with his power."

"We know she is a good girl, and a wonderful witch," said Mrs. Weasley. "But the Dark Lord is a good wizard too. And he has the power to make her evil dreams come true. It's human nature to be attracted to evil, especially for girls. Why do you think she's so attracted to Malfoy? Why do you think he triggers so many of her premonitions?"

"Are you saying that Jocelyn is easy to evil?" Remus asked some what offended.

"Some people are," said Dumbledore wisely. "Evil can make the darkest and deepest secrets and dreams of a witch or wizard come out. Evil is appealing to many of us because it is so different. We just have to be careful, Jocelyn has to be careful."

"She doesn't want to be evil," said Remus getting defensive.

"We don't think she wants to be," said Mrs. Weasley. "But the Dark Lord could take advantage of her small weakness. That's what we are afraid of. He has already started. You heard what she was saying at the meeting the other night. The Dark Lord is getting to her."

"We know she doesn't want to be evil, but once he gets to you, it's hard to stop yourself," said Mr. Weasley. "Look what happened to Ginny. And she's so young, weak compared to him. She could fall easily to him."

Jocelyn looked at Fred, who was staring at her. She didn't say anything and moved past him up the stairs. Fred followed her quickly.

"Jocelyn," he said grabbing her hips as they walked up the stairs. She pushed open his bedroom door, knowing that Ginny was in the girl's room. She wanted to be alone.

"Jocelyn," he said again.

"Do you think I'm going to fall to evil too?"

"No, of course not," he said brushing her hair out of her face. He smiled at her. "Why would I think that?"

"The whole Order seems to think it!"

"Jocelyn, calm down," Fred said. "They are just looking out for your well being. And you have to admit, Voldemort is seducing you in your visions. He did in the one at the meeting. The look in your eyes when you said he touched you was scary. Your eyes were all deep and dazed; like he was seducing you to his power."

"I'm not going to turn evil!" she yelled.

"I'm not saying you are!" he snapped back. "But bloody hell Jocelyn you've got to admit it makes sense. If you turn evil you won't destroy him, like he thinks you are going to. If you turn evil he'll have your power on his side. And you are powerful Jocelyn, you are. Whether you like it or not, you are powerful, seductive, beautiful, and evil will bring that out more." Jocelyn didn't say anything. "You have to be careful. He's going to come after you. He's going to try and change you."

Jocelyn looked away from Fred and turned away. She breathed deep.

"I don't mean to scare you," he said coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her. "But you know it's the truth."

Jocelyn turned back around in his arms and pressed her head against his chest. He held her close as a tear fell from her eye.

"Fred, I'm scared," she whispered.

"You just have to be careful," he whispered and kissed her head. "Remember to think things through and remember to keep your guard up."

He kissed her lips gently, insuring his trust in her. His touch was warm and close and she couldn't help letting him seduce her. His kisses set her free and she felt warmth wrapped around the two of them. He took her breath away.

She had the same vision that she had had at the meeting of the Order, when Voldemort tells her that she'll know where to find him. Jocelyn woke up after having the vision and she found herself standing in the living room of the Burrow, about to open the front door. She had walked all the way from Fred's bedroom down stairs to the front door, in her sleep. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were right, Voldemort was getting to her.

**Jocelyn** didn't tell anyone about her sleep walking. She didn't want to ruin the holiday for the Weasley's or Harry. She knew that they were all happy to get away from school and to get away form work and business with the Order.

Christmas was enjoyable. It had been a long time sense Jocelyn had had a good Christmas. She received gifts this year, from people who loved her. She got a small journal and necklace from Remus. Harry and Ron had gotten her a book for her to write and keep music in and some more guitar strings. Fred bought her chocolates and some flowers, (what else are you supposed to get your new girlfriend?) and Mrs. Weasley made Jocelyn a nice sweater.

That evening, the Weasley family sat around the warm fire in the living room with Harry, Jocelyn and Remus with them. Jocelyn played Christmas songs on her guitar and everyone sang. There was laughing and smiles all night. Jocelyn looked around at the family and smiled, she felt like she was part of a family again.

**Jocelyn** couldn't hide her secret for very long. One night, after having her vision again, she woke up in the living room with the door open. Jocelyn shivered and closed the door then turned to go to bed. She ran straight into someone's body.

"Harry," she whispered. "What are you doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Jocelyn didn't say anything.

"Since when do you sleep walk?"

Jocelyn shrugged. "Always have," she said with a fake smile. Harry nodded.

"Well, let's go to bed," he said to her nodding to the stairs. Jocelyn nodded and walked to the stairs, Harry following her. She hoped he didn't think she was insane, and she hoped that he couldn't see through her fake smile. But then again, not many people could.


	11. Young Fragile Love

Jocelyn dropped her bag on her bed and looked around the dormitory.

_Home, sweet home,_ she thought.

They had arrived back at the school two days before term started. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wanted to make sure they had enough time to get everything back together and organized before the term started. Jocelyn was ready, or so she thought.

Jocelyn was getting annoyed with Ron, Hermione and Harry the evening they had returned and decided to go to the library, or wonder around the school. She just wanted to be alone.

Jocelyn walked up the stairs to the owlery slowly. She pushed open the door and was shocked to see someone sending a letter. The person turned around quickly. Jocelyn was even more shocked to see Draco Malfoy.

"Oh," she whispered. "Hello."

"Hi," he said staring at her. "How was your holiday?"

"Good," she whispered. She didn't look at him, she was afraid to since she heard what Mrs. Weasley had said about her being attracted to Malfoy.

Jocelyn looked up when she felt him close to her.

"Draco," she whispered before he did anything. He covered her lips gently.

"Shh," he said and moved in to kiss her. Jocelyn turned her lips away. Draco's lips hit her neck. He pulled away and stared at her.

"I have a boyfriend," she whispered. "So please don't."

He looked away and didn't say anything.

"Who is he?"

"Does it matter?"

"I think so," he said looking at her. "I don't mean to hurt you." He brushed her hair behind her ear. "I don't know why I was so cruel to you before, and I'm sorry I was. I regret it, perhaps if I wasn't you would be in my arms now, instead of someone else's."

Jocelyn didn't say anything. She kept telling herself that he was just playing with her….helping Voldemort get to her.

"He doesn't go here, so really I'm not in anyone's arms," she said.

"Still…you aren't in mine," he said back and turned away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and left the owerly quickly.

**Fred** sent her letters every day. They were sweet love notes full of laughter and worry. He asked if she was okay, if anything had happened, or if she had had any more visions. She hadn't.

Jocelyn sat on her bed one Saturday morning in February reading a new letter from Fred.

_Jocelyn,_

_How are you? Things have been going well at home, with the family and business. Next weekend is Valentine's Day; maybe I can try and get out to see you. Hopefully, but things have been pretty busy with work, and I don't mean the joke shop. Everything is okay, nothing to worry about, we're just busy. I'll tell you more about that later. I hope that you're doing well with school and no boys are trying to come onto you. I miss you a lot Jocelyn, I miss you a lot. Say hi to Ron, Hermione and Harry for me. _

_Love,_

_Fred _

Jocelyn folded up the letter nicely and put it in her metal box with Fred's other letters. She pulled out her guitar and began to play a tune on it. The notes echoed in the empty dormitory. The door opened suddenly.

"Hi Jocelyn," said Hermione coming in to the room. She sat down on her own bed and watched Jocelyn.

"Hi," said Jocelyn putting her guitar down. "What's up?"

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Jocelyn looked at her and smiled. "You've been very distant lately. The guys and I are worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about," said Jocelyn. "Just finding out that my Dad might be alive has put me in a depressed mood."

"Oh," said Hermione with a shrug. "Ron told me about that."

"Yea," said Jocelyn.

"How's Fred?"

Jocelyn smiled. "Good."

"You miss him too."

"Yes," said Jocelyn looking away. "It's hard."

"I understand," said Hermione. "It probably doesn't help that Malfoy is around all time. And Harry," Hermione stopped suddenly.

Jocelyn looked at her.

"What about Harry?"

"Nothing," said Hermione quietly.

"No," said Jocelyn moving to the edge of her bed and leaning over. "There's something."

"Yes, there is," said Hermione. "He doesn't like Malfoy bugging you. And he's dealing with Fred."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" asked Hermione more as a statement then a question. "He's worried about you. He says you were sleep walking over Christmas holiday. You opened the front door to the Burrow."

"Yea, I did," said Jocelyn. "But what does that have to do with me and Fred?"

"Harry was the one who found you, not Fred," said Hermione. "Harry just wants you to be safe and happy. No matter what. And right now, you aren't happy."

Jocelyn nodded then shrugged.

"I'm just searching right now," she whispered. "I'm not sure who I'm supposed to be with. I have feelings for Harry, but more for Fred. And he made a move." She shrugged again. "And Malfoy is just as attractive. I'm so confused." Jocelyn put her head in her hands and felt tears fall.

Hermione came over to her bed and sat down next to Jocelyn. She rubbed Jocelyn's back and calmed her.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered. "Just follow your heart. And right now your heart is saying Fred, so that's who you should be with."

"Thanks Hermione," said Jocelyn wiping her face. She hugged Hermione warmly.

**Jocelyn **walked down the busy streets with Hermione, Ron and Harry. It was Valentine's Day and they were in Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ron held hands and walked close to each other as the cold breeze brushed them. Jocelyn smiled at how cute they were.

"Can you believe Snape?" asked Harry. "Giving us an essay that's supposed to be 6 feet long? That's insane!"

"Hermione and I finished ours yesterday," said Jocelyn.

Harry and Ron looked at her.

"What?"

"Yea," said Hermione. "That's what we were doing in the library when you guys had practice." She shrugged. "We have a lot of free time."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Joce," he said. "Isn't that Fred?"

Jocelyn looked up and saw Fred making his way through the crowd towards them. Jocelyn smiled wildly and raced forward. Fred smiled and opened his arms. Jocelyn threw herself into them and inhaled his sweet scent.

"Hi," she whispered kissing him.

"Hello," he said with a smile. He kissed her lips again as Ron, Hermione, and Harry approached. "Hey Harry," he shook Harry's hand. "Hermione, Ron."

"Hey Fred," said Ron to his brother.

"Why aren't you working?" asked Hermione.

"We closed shop for the day," said Fred. "George is watching Lyn for Bill and Fleur, and well, I'm here."

"Let's go to the pub and get some butterbeer," said Jocelyn as Fred wrapped his arm around her.

"Alright, I'll buy," he said.

The five sat down in the busy pub with their warm butter beers and talked to each other for awhile.

"In your last letter you mentioned the Order," Jocelyn whispered. "Is something wrong?"

"What?" asked Harry hearing what Jocelyn had said. "Something's wrong?"

"No," said Fred quickly. "No, not at all."

"Then why have you been so busy?"

Fred took a deep breath.

"He's on the move," he said quietly. "We think he's back in London."

Jocelyn looked at Fred.

"Fred, he's going to attack your parents next," she said. "He's gone from place to place where I've been. The apartment building, the foster home, did he ever attack the Academy?"

"Yes," said Fred. "Didn't do much though. He tortured a few students and teachers, no one died."

Jocelyn looked at him concerned.

"He's going to kill your parents," she whispered.

"That's why we've been so busy," he said. "Mum and Dad are living at head quarters for now. Just in case."

"But where will he attack after the Burrow, if he attacks the Burrow?" asked Hermione.

"We don't know," said Fred. "The obvious place would be here, Hogwarts."

"But he can't," said Hermione. "The only person he fears is Dumbledore. He wouldn't."

"We know that," said Fred. "That's why we don't know where else he would attack."

"Do you think he knows where head quarters is?" asked Harry.

"No," said Fred shacking his head. "No."

"Would he attack there, if he knew where it was?" asked Ron.

"It would probably be the first place," said Hermione. "He'd take out all the Order then. Why bother trying to get to Jocelyn when he can take out the Order first. He can take out the source of protection for her and Harry."

"Personally," said Fred. "I think both Jocelyn and Harry have done an excellent job being their own source of protection."

Jocelyn smiled at Fred.

"Thanks," she said. "But Harry's done so much more."

"Still," said Fred.

"Well," said Hermione standing up. "I think we should go."

"Oh," said Jocelyn looking at Fred's watch. "But it's only three. We don't have to be back till five for dinner."

"No, I mean Ron, Harry and I should go," she said. "You two need to be alone for a little while."

Jocelyn smiled.

"Thanks Hermione," she said. "See you all at dinner then."

"Bye Fred," said Ron.

"Bye little bro," said Fred. "Good bye Harry, Hermione."

"Bye," they said together. They disappeared through the crowd and out of the pub.

"You look beautiful," he said right away and brushed her cheek. Jocelyn smiled.

"Thank you," she sipped her butter beer. He turned her face back to his and kissed her gently. They pulled away slowly. Jocelyn smiled and rested her head on Fred's shoulder. They sat arm in arm close together for a little while, just listening to the wizard play his guitar.

Jocelyn sat up suddenly and looked at Fred.

"What?" he asked.

"You," she whispered.

"Yes, me," he said a little confused. "I'm me…yes…"

"No," she said. "He will go after you."

"What?"

"Fred think about it," she said looking at him. "He knows everywhere I've gone; he knows that I'm close to Harry, why wouldn't he know that I'm close to you?"

"Jocelyn…"

"Fred! He'll come after you to get to me!"

"Joce," Fred whispered as people began to look at her oddly because she was getting so loud. "Calm down please, or you'll get us thrown out."

Jocelyn breathed deeply.

"Now listen to me," he said softly. He brushed her cheek gently. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I was living at home with my parents, so I'm living at head quarters now. Don't worry. I'm perfectly safe."

"But what about when you're going home, or when you're at work?"

"Jocelyn," said Fred firmly. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Now, please, can we enjoy the little time we do have with each other and not worry about any of the outside problems in our life."

Jocelyn looked at his serious face; his desperate face. She kissed him passionately and pulled away slowly.

"Of course," she whispered.

"Thank you," he whispered back. He kissed her again. "Thank you."

Fred walked Jocelyn up to the castle gates and kissed her good bye gently.

"I'll write to you," he said kissing her again.

"Good," she whispered. She looked away.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't want you to go, that's all," she said to him.

"Well, I have to," he said and hugged her. "Do well and remember be careful."

"Of course," she said. "You be careful too."

Fred nodded his head and kissed her forehead. She turned and walked up the path to the castle. Fred stood and watched her go. She never once looked back at him. He shook his head and moved away through the crowded streets.


	12. Dumbledore's Good News

The months past. Jocelyn remained close to Fred, even though she only saw him once or twice a month. Jocelyn hadn't had any visions since the ones at the Order meeting during Christmas holiday. She was somewhat worried about that, but relieved at the same time. She had nothing to worry about now, only exams.

The whole school was beginning to stress because exams were coming. Fifth years had to take the O.W.L.S. and seventh years had to take the N.E.W.T.S. Jocelyn was lucky, she didn't have to take the O.W.L.S. even though she wasn't at Hogwarts for her fifth year. The exams she took at the Academy transferred.

One night at the end of May, when Jocelyn was getting ready for bed, she found a note on her bed. She opened it quickly and did not recognize the writing.

Meet me in the owlery at midnight

Jocelyn wasn't sure what to think, but she wanted to know who the note was from. So, at midnight Jocelyn climbed out of bed and snuck out of the common room to the owerly. It went surprisingly well. She didn't come across Peeves, Filch or any late night teachers who would be out in the halls.

Jocelyn closed the door to the owlery gently and looked around.

Someone came out of the shadows and kissed her tenderly. Jocelyn went to pull away, but they held her tightly, warmly and close.

"Shh," he whispered. "Don't say anything."

"Draco?" she asked in the dark. She knew it was him as he kissed her again. She tried pulling away again, but his grip tightened. Jocelyn suddenly felt like an idiot for coming.

"Why him?" he asked as he kissed her neck and pushed off her robe. "He can't do anything for you. He's so far away."

"Draco," she said again. He kissed her lips again and looked her in the eyes. She stared at him. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to give me a chance," he said taking her hands.

"I can't, I'm with someone," she said to him pulling her hands away. "Plus, you're a scum bag…I don't really like guys like that."

"When you say that you can't you're implying that you want to, but he's stopping you. Do you even want to be with him? Or are you looking for someone to hold you close and tell you that you are wonderful? How can he do that when he's so far away?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because, sometimes I think I know you better then you know yourself," he whispered and took her hands again. "I think you're lying to yourself."

Jocelyn pulled her hands away from him again; she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'd rather be alone, then with you," she whispered looking Malfoy in the eye.

Jocelyn turned away and left quickly.

"Jocelyn!" Malfoy called racing after her. "I could give you everything! _He_ could give you everything!"

Jocelyn stopped dead and turned around and looked at him. She thought for about five seconds that Malfoy had completely lost his mind. She was close to the hospital wing, she could take him there for help. It took her those few seconds to realize who Malfoy was talking about. '_He'_ was Voldemort.

"It's the only way," said Malfoy calmly. "The only way that you will have any chance in this world. He knows you can see the future. He knows what the future holds for you. You were meant to be evil."

"What does the Dark Lord know of my future?" she asked walking towards him.

"He knows that you are evil, even when you aren't with him."

"Does he fear me?"

"He fears no one," said Malfoy with spite.

"He fears Dumbledore," Jocelyn said back to him.

"He knows that you will trick and stab even your own loved ones in the back," Malfoy said. "You'll hurt the ones that you love and the ones who love you. Like Fred, and Harry, and me."

"Oh?" Jocelyn said. "He knows my future does he? What part of it has to do with you?"

"You and I end up together," said Malfoy.

"He hasn't shown you the whole future," said Jocelyn with a smile. "And don't try to jump your destiny. You can't start it too early. Don't be hasty; our time together will start soon enough, if it ever starts now."

Jocelyn turned away and walked quickly. She ran to the common room and up into the boys dormitory. She went straight to Harry's bed and climbed onto it. She closed the curtains around it tight. Harry stirred and Jocelyn covered up his mouth as his eyes popped open.

Harry stared in shock at Jocelyn. He pushed her hand away and stared at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Malfoy has been in contact with Voldemort," she said quickly. "He told me Voldemort has shown the future to him. And he went into detail about how I'm evil."

Harry stared at her for a few moments.

"We have to go to Dumbledore," he said.

They both rushed down the halls.

"Where are we going?" asked Jocelyn as they ran.

"To Dumbledore's office," said Harry leading her up some stairs.

Harry turned a corner sharply and ran straight into someone.

"Oh no," said Jocelyn coming around the corner and seeing Professor McGonagall on the floor and Harry lying next to her. Jocelyn leaned over and grabbed the Professor's hand and helped her up.

"I'm sorry Professor," said Harry quickly. "We were on our way to see Professor Dumbledore."

"This late at night?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Why?"

Harry looked at Jocelyn who looked at him.

"It's your story," he said.

"Malfoy told me that Voldemort has shown him the future, and he told me that evil is the only way," Jocelyn sighed. "And there's so much more. But I really have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it."

"Well, that's funny," said McGonagall. "Professor Dumbledore wanted to see the both of you."

Harry and Jocelyn looked at each other surprised.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Black," said Dumbledore as the students entered the office. Jocelyn was surprised to see the office. It was full of pictures of past head masters and head mistresses. They all were wide awake talking to each other quickly about some recent news. "Please, sit down."

Harry and Jocelyn sat down. Jocelyn stared at the large red bird sitting on its stand behind Dumbledore's desk. It soared off its stand and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello Fawks," said Harry brushing the bird's feathers.

"Would you two like a cup of tea?" Dumbledore asked. Jocelyn noticed that as he asked he cleaned up three other cups of tea. Two were obviously for himself and McGonagall, but who was the third for?

"No thank you," they both said and stared at each other.

Professor McGonagall stood by the door of the office. She was silent, and didn't move. Something was wrong.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Harry.

"No no no," said Dumbledore.

"Then why'd you want to see us?" asked Jocelyn.

"I was going to ask you the same question," he said with a small smile.

"Oh," said Jocelyn. "It can wait."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Alright."

He looked at both Harry and Jocelyn and smiled.

"I have some good news, and some bad," he said.

"Bad news first," said Harry.

"I have to give you the good news first," said Dumbledore. "Otherwise the bad news won't make any sense."

"I don't understand," said Harry.

"You will," said Dumbledore. He folded his hands and sat quietly. Jocelyn looked at him a little bewildered.

"Uh, Professor?"

"Just wait," said Dumbledore.

They sat a few more moments. Harry and Jocelyn looked around oddly. Jocelyn was beginning to think that Dumbledore was a crack pot. Dumbledore sat up straight and put his hands on the desk.

There was the sudden sound of a door opening and a person appeared on the stairs that were behind Dumbledore. Jocelyn had assumed these stairs to be to Dumbledore's personal bedroom.

Harry stood up out of his chair and stared at the person coming down the stairs. Jocelyn looked at the man, but did not know him.

Dumbledore smiled lightly.

"But, but," Harry stammered. "But you're dead."

The man pushed his long black hair out of his face as he reached the office floor. Jocelyn stared at the man and noticed his eyes. They were the same color as hers; a dark blue, almost black. Jocelyn covered her face with her hand and rubbed her head.

"Bloody hell," she whispered. The man smiled.

Harry moved across the room to him.

"Sirius!" he said and threw his arms around his godfather. Jocelyn stared at the man as tears filled her eyes. Sirius looked at Harry with a large smile.

"Been staying out of trouble?"

"As much as possible," said Harry. "I think she's more trouble then I am."

"Is that possible?" asked Sirius rubbing Harry's hair around on his head.

"She is _your _daughter," Harry said with a shrug. Sirius nodded and looked at Jocelyn. He moved past Harry and went to her in her chair.

"Can I help you?" she asked glaring at him. He knelt down and smiled at her lightly.

"You look just like your Mother," he whispered.

"I don't have a Mother," she said back.

Sirius looked away.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry doesn't fix it!" Jocelyn said standing up. The chair went flying across the room. "I'm sorry won't bring her back! I'm sorry won't remake my childhood! I'm sorry won't fix the death's caused because of me! I'm sorry won't fix who I am now! If you had been there, she wouldn't have died! If you both had been there I wouldn't be who I am today! I'm sorry doesn't do it anymore because that's all anybody ever is! I'm sorry is all I hear, besides the lies that come from everyone's lips!"

The door to the office opened and Remus stepped in.

Jocelyn glared at him as he walked past McGonagall. Sirius stood up and hugged Remus like a brother. Jocelyn looked at the both of them and then at Remus.

"Saying 'I love you' means you don't lie," she said. "I can't believe I bought any of this bullshit."

"Hey," said Remus with an angry look. He grabbed Jocelyn's arm as she moved to leave. "Don't talk to your Father that way."

"I don't have a Father," she said with complete hatred. Sirius frowned.

"I would say I'm sorry, but that obviously puts you in a temper," he said with a small laugh. Jocelyn kept glaring at him and the small smile came off his face and he frowned again. "But truly, that's what I am. I didn't mean to get sent to Azkaban, I didn't mean to have to go into hiding."

"Well, you seemed to be able to see Harry a lot while you were in 'hiding'," said Jocelyn making quotation marks with her fingers when she said "hiding". "Hell, you were able to work for the Order and die! But you had no time to come and see me, or to write me a letter."

"We didn't know where you were," said Sirius. "How was I supposed to come see you?"

"Where were you and Mum going to go on your honeymoon?" Jocelyn asked. Sirius looked surprised to be asked this question.

"Ireland, because she had never been, and I thought it was a sin to live and never been to Ireland," said Sirius.

"And it took you 16 years to find me," said Jocelyn. Her sarcasm was starting to get to her. She was losing her temper. Sirius sighed and covered his face.

"I never thought of Ireland."

"Obviously!" Jocelyn said as her eyes got big.

"Jocelyn, please stop being so sarcastic, this man, whether you like it or not is your Father," said Remus.

"My Father would have at least written letters to me," she said. "He wrote enough to my Mum while he was in Azkaban. Owls can find us no matter where we are!"

"She got those?" Sirius asked shocked. "I didn't think she did because she never responded."

"Why would she?" asked Jocelyn. "She hated you. Thought you were a back stabbing liar who was going to try and take me away from her. She raised me for six years hating you. Explains why we don't get along now, huh?"

Sirius said nothing.

"How'd she die?"

"A Mr. Malfoy killed her," said Jocelyn. She was silent for a moment. "And he almost killed me, but I was six and able to fight him off…"

"You were six?"

"Yes," said Jocelyn.

Dumbledore coughed loudly.

"Forgive me," he said. "But we don't have much time. Sirius has to go back to France."

"You're leaving?" asked Harry. He had been silent the whole time.

"I have to," said Sirius looking down sadly. "I'm working for the Order secretly. That's why I 'died' so Voldemort would assume me dead."

Harry nodded and looked at Dumbledore.

"That's the bad news?"

Dumbledore nodded.

Jocelyn grunted.

"It's good news to me," she said.

"I don't understand you!" Sirius snapped, his own temper breaking. "I hear from Remus, just before Christmas, telling me that you had a vision and I was in it and you suddenly wanted to know if I was dead or alive. And Fred tells me that you want a Father, you want to be loved, to be part of a family. And here I am, and all I get now is hatred and spite."

"Fred talked to you?"

Sirius nodded.

"You mean to tell me my _boyfriend_ has been talking to you and didn't tell me you were alive?"

Sirius said nothing.

There was a knock at the office door, taking everyone by surprise. McGonagall stood in front of the door, holding it closed for a moment.

"Sirius, hide," said Dumbledore quickly. Sirius raced up the stairs and closed the bedroom door behind him. Dumbledore waited a few moments. "Enter."

McGonagall moved out of the way of the door as Professor William Smith walked in. He looked around surprised to see so many people in the headmaster's office this early in the morning.

"Oh, hello everyone," he said looking around. He noticed Jocelyn and looked at her funny. Jocelyn said nothing and shrugged.

"Is there anything I can do for you William?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, actually," said William pulling his wand out. He was fast. He stunned McGonagall, and Remus and grabbed onto Harry and Jocelyn. Jocelyn let out a shrill cry of shock and Harry began to struggle against Smith's strong grip. Dumbledore stood up and leaned over his desk.

"You won't get far," he said to Smith.

"You'd be surprised how far I'll go," said Smith with a smile. He moved his wand around his body, Jocelyn's and Harry's and a green cloud spilled from the end. Then they were gone.


	13. Whose Daughter

"**Where** the bloody hell have you taken us!?" Jocelyn screamed at Smith as he tied her hands together behind her back in a chair. He said nothing and looked away from her. He had tied Harry up already. He was struggling against his bonds.

The room was dark, the only light source being the small fire burning in the fire place. The fire only lit half the room. Jocelyn looked over her shoulder and saw only blackness behind her. She shuttered at the thought of what was hidden in that darkness. She heard the slithering of something across the ground and let out a small scream as a snake slithered past her feet. The fire flickered on Smith's face and Jocelyn glared at him.

"There are no words to describe my disgust right now," she spat.

"I'm sorry," Smith whispered. "He made me do it."

"Yea, I'm sure he did," said Jocelyn. "Someday he's going to kill you and your life would have been for nothing."

Smith shrugged. "I don't agree, and hopefully you'll see it that way too. Soon. It's almost time."

"Time for what?" asked Harry. "What do you need us for?"

"Shut up Potter," said Smith roughly glaring at him. "I only brought you to please the Dark Lord."

"Hoping that bringing me will make him happy?"

"He'll get to kill you now," Smith said.

"Doubt that," said Harry with a small smile. "I heard the prophecy…he didn't. I know what's going to happen to me."

"Prophecy?" said Jocelyn confused. "What prophecy?"

"Last May…" Harry started. "When Sirius's died…he died because I went to the Ministry and found a prophecy—"

"—Shut up!" snapped Smith slapping Harry.

Jocelyn turned away as blood splattered from Harry's mouth because he had been hit so hard. She felt a drop of it land on her cheek and cringed. She looked back and saw blood running down his chin from his mouth.

"Good," said Smith standing up straight. "Maybe you'll shut up now."

"Are you okay?" Jocelyn asked concerned.

"Yea," whispered Harry shaking his head. "Fine."

Jocelyn looked at Smith with a horrid glare.

"When I break free from these bonds I'm going to rip you to pieces!" she snapped.

"That wouldn't be very nice Jocelyn," said a high pitched voice from behind her and Harry's chairs. The voice made both of them cringe with fear.

Out of the shadows of the room a skinny figure appeared; the figure that had haunted Jocelyn's visions and dreams. She saw his red eyes staring at her intently as he moved closer. Jocelyn looked away and glared at Smith.

"I trusted you! You were her bloody boy friend! Was it you who really killed her too!?"

"Oh, don't blame him my pet," said Voldemort touching Jocelyn's hair. "He was after all under my spell, he had no choice. Whether he likes to admit it or not, he had feelings for your Mother. So to keep him on my side I had to get ride of the distraction." Voldemort's lips were next to Jocelyn's ear and he was whispering everything to her. Smith was standing next to the fire place, in the dark, like the shadow he was.

"Will you stop with the pet names?" Jocelyn snapped at him.

"You have quite the temper," Voldemort said facing her. "The temper, the power, sarcasm, everything I look for in a woman."

Jocelyn looked at him disgusted. She spit on him. Voldemort let out a shrill laugh and wiped the saliva off his cheek. He moved away from Jocelyn and over to Harry.

"Ah, and Mr. Potter," he said. "Here to watch your dearest friend betray you?" Voldemort looked at Smith with a shrill smile. "You're very twisted Smith. I'm sure this will cause you lots of pain," he added the last sentence to Harry.

Harry cringed as Voldemort's long fingers glided over his forehead, admiring the scar that he had put there.

There was a sound of a door opening and footsteps. Jocelyn looked and saw a man walking towards her wearing all black. His face was covered, but she knew those eyes. They were a crisp blue that had looked upon her Mother and killed her with out a second thought. Those were the eyes of a murder.

Jocelyn wiggled her hands about trying to get her hands free. She had to get a hold of a wand, any wand, something.

The man who had walked in was talking to Voldemort. Voldemort nodded to Smith who left the side of the fire place and joined the two. He nodded his head as they whispered together and left with the man who had come in. They closed the door behind them, leaving her alone with Voldemort.

Jocelyn looked at Voldemort in fear as he came back to her. She did not like being alone with him. And she felt very alone despite Harry's presents. There wasn't much either of them could do and that frightened her. Helplessness was not something Jocelyn experienced often, but she felt it now and it terrified her. Voldemort pulled out his wand and pulled up himself a large comfortable chair. He sat down in it, blocking the fire. The only thing she could see of his face was his flaming red eyes.

"You'll be a magnificent witch someday," he said to her completely ignoring Harry. His pale fingers rested against his head as he studied her. "This can take as long as you want it to. If you fight the potion, it will only take longer to change your mind and it will be more painful. But if you let it take you, you will love it."

"I'm not falling for your tricks and drugs," she said to him. She didn't look at him. She was concentrating on her hands, they were almost free. The only problem was she didn't know what she was going to do once she was free.

"Tell me, what have you fore seen?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked him confused.

"Oh, don't play games with me Jocelyn, I know you can see the future," he said to her. "I know because I've triggered many of your visions. Perhaps all of them. Your visions are, after all, why I want you by my side. I need your help Jocelyn."

"My visions are left in my mind for only me to see, that is why they are mine. If they were meant for everyone to see, then everyone would see them."

Voldemort nodded as the door to the room opened again. A woman this time entered. She was dressed in a dark acid green dress with black on it. Her skin was icy white and her hair jet black. There was something oddly familiar about her. Jocelyn stared at the woman. The woman handed a large goblet to Voldemort who held it gently.

"You are dismissed," he said to her with out a thank you.

"Why her?" asked the woman. "Why won't you let me kill her? She is just as good as my dead cousin. She's his bloody daughter! There's no hope in changing her!"

"I said you are dismissed!" Voldemort said raising his voice. The woman bowed her head.

"Forgive me master, I forget my place."

"Yes, remember the plan. Now get out."

The woman left quickly. Jocelyn followed her with her eyes.

"What is that?" Jocelyn asked looking at the potion Voldemort was holding like it was holy.

"Your potion," he said. "Your way to my side."

"You can't make me drink that," Jocelyn said. Her eyes glanced at Harry who looked at frightened and confused as she felt. She could see his hands trying to wiggle free as well.

"Why would you want to be good Jocelyn?" asked Voldemort standing up. His chair disappeared from under him. "Why would you want to be one of them when they lied to you? Don't listen to them; they'll just lie to you more."

"Like you won't?" said Harry harshly.

"I would never lie to you Jocelyn," Voldemort whispered.

He touched her hair gently again with his cold fingers.

"I could be your Father. The one you've always wanted. I'm here to save you, I'm here to show you the way, come with me!"

Jocelyn didn't say anything as she let Voldemort's words sink in.

"You've always wanted your Father to come and save you, to take care of you and to be there. I'm here now. I can be that man. That Father that you've never had."

"Don't listen to him Jocelyn!" yelled Harry.

Jocelyn looked at Harry and frowned, then turned back to Voldemort to listen.

"Forget Harry, don't listen to that boy," said Voldemort. "He will just hurt you more. You have seen your future with him. Haven't you?"

Jocelyn nodded her head.

"You'll wake up every morning alone, he'll use you for comfort at night in his bed," said Voldemort. "He'll stab you in the back and hurt you even worse then I ever could."

"Jocelyn!" yelled Harry.

"But Remus—" she whispered.

"He lied to you about your Father!"

"My Father?"

"He didn't come for you. He didn't even write you letters; there are no excuses for him," said Voldemort. "You could have everything you want. Your heart wants the evil part of this world, follow your heart. Take the potion."

"But—"

"Draco loves you," whispered Voldemort in her ear. "You'll have a Father, a lover, money, power, people who fear you…everything…"

"Jocelyn!" screamed Harry at the top of his voice.

Voldemort waved his wand at a gag appeared over Harry's mouth. With another flick of his wand Harry's chair fell over so Harry couldn't see what was happening.

"But my Mother," Jocelyn sobbed as tears filled her eyes.

"Your Mother was weak Jocelyn, she let goodness get to her," he said with disgust. "Don't let good get to you. Take the potion. Your hands are already untied."

Jocelyn looked at him with some surprise. He knew her hands were untied. She frowned and moved her hands forward. She reached her hands out towards the goblet then pulled back slowly.

"No," she whispered. She looked away. Her eyes fell on Harry. "It is wrong."

"Jocelyn," Voldemort whispered in her ear. "Listen to me, listen to your Father, and take the potion."

Jocelyn looked back as tears fell down her cheeks. She nodded and took the potion from his hands.

"Drink all of it," he said standing up straight. "And then we'll take care of Potter."

Jocelyn put the goblet to her lips and sipped its contents slowly. They were soar and bitter tasting. The liquid washed down her throat and burned her insides. Jocelyn finished the drought and dropped the goblet on the ground. She felt Voldemort's cold hands on her face and turned to him.

"Good," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

The moment Voldemort's lips touched her forehead a vision took control of Jocelyn's mind. She fell back into her chair and gasped at the seen in front of her eyes.

_Sirius blew the front door to the house off it's hinges and stormed into the house with Remus, Mr. Weasley and other wizard's from the Order behind him. No one confronted them as they made their way through the halls. _

"_Jocelyn!" Sirius yelled. He stormed down the hall and busted open the door that led to the room that Jocelyn, Harry and Voldemort were in. _

"_Jocelyn!" Sirius cried out. _

_Jocelyn saw herself lying limp in Voldemort's arms, and Harry's still body lying on the floor._

"_Get away from her! I said get away from her!" Sirius pointed his wand at Voldemort who did nothing. _

"_She is not yours to protect!" Voldemort yelled. _

"_Give her to me!" _

_Jocelyn's eyes popped open and she was held tightly in Voldemort's arms. She looked up and gasped. Then she looked out at Sirius who Voldemort was now pointing his own wand at. _

"_Give me my daughter!" Sirius yelled. _

"_She's not your daughter anymore! She's mine!"_

Jocelyn jumped out of her chair and screamed as a large noise came from outside the door. It sounded like a door being broken down. Jocelyn spun around and saw Voldemort moving from the shadows.

"Come, we have to go," he said grabbing on to her arm.

"No!" Jocelyn screamed. "You aren't my Father! Sirius is! Sirius Black is!"

"Jocelyn!" yelled a voice through the house.

Jocelyn rushed to Harry's chair and untied his bonds quickly. Harry got up and pulled of his gag as Jocelyn's name could be heard being yelled through the house again.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Jocelyn and whispered a spell. Jocelyn felt her eyes get heavy and she collapsed to the ground. He pointed his wand at Harry with a cruel smile.

"I'll just have to kill you some other time," he hissed and sent a stunning spell at Harry, who tried to jump out of the way but got hit with the red beam.

Voldemort picked up Jocelyn's body and held it close to his as Sirius busted open the door to the room. Voldemort held his wand strongly against Sirius as the two screamed at each other, all over Jocelyn.

Jocelyn opened her eyes as she heard someone yell.

"Give me my daughter!"

Jocelyn looked up and saw that she was in Voldemort's arms. She let out a gasp and looked out at the man he was pointing his wand at. Sirius Black stood in Voldemort's aim.

"Give her to me," said Sirius he was about to cry.

"She is my daughter now," said Voldemort. "You were never there for her. She came to me, I protected her. I'll be her Father!"

Jocelyn screamed and threw her body out of Voldemort's arms. Voldemort looked surprised as did Sirius to see her moving and alive. But Voldemort screamed the unforgivable curse of death, his wand pointed at Sirius.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Jocelyn tackling her father and pushing him against the ground. Voldemort disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Jocelyn looked down at her Father.

"Daddy," she whispered. Sirius's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. "Daddy, are you okay?"

Sirius's eyes opened and he smiled.

"Are you?"

Jocelyn broke down into complete tears as Sirius sat up. Sirius wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her close.

"It's okay," he whispered. "It's over. It's over. He's gone now."

Jocelyn pulled away from him and looked at Harry's body lying on the ground.

"Harry!" she crawled to him quickly and looked at him. "Oh no, is he? Is he?" She stammered with fear. Sirius was behind her quickly.

"He's just been stunned," said Sirius as the other wizards entered the room and moved around quickly. Mr. Weasley and Remus came to their side.

"Sirius, come on, let's get out of here," said Remus as they stood up. Fred was standing not too far behind. He moved towards them as Sirius saw him and moved away from Jocelyn.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," he whispered brushing the tears from her cheeks. "I had to. I had to." He said as tears filled his eyes. Jocelyn smiled up at him and said nothing. Fred wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around him. He smelled of sweat and the musty old house, but she didn't care, as long as it was his arms she was in.

**Jocelyn** stared at Harry as he stirred in his hospital bed. The hospital wing was quiet and empty. Cards decorated Harry's table stand and some flowers and candies. Jocelyn smiled brightly as his eyes opened. She took his hand.

"Hi," she whispered.

Harry stared at her surprised.

"What, what happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember that you had untied my bonds…and Voldemort put some kind of spell on you…"

"He stunned you."

"He did?" asked Harry.

"Don't worry, he could have tried to kill you," said Jocelyn.

"I'm surprised he didn't," said Harry. "What happened though?"

Jocelyn's smile faded as she explained everything. When she was finished with her story Harry stared at her for a few moments.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "But please, don't say anything. You're the only one I've told."

"I understand," he said as she sat down on his bed. He hugged her warmly. "Where are Hermione and Ron?"

"They're taking their last exam," said Jocelyn. "We were excused from them."

"Oh thank Merlin," said Harry falling back in his bed.

"Term ends tomorrow," said Jocelyn lightly. "We leave on Friday."

Harry nodded.

"I've been sleeping that long?"

"Yes," said Jocelyn with a smile.

"Where are you going over the summer?" asked Harry.

Jocelyn looked at him.

"Oh, I'm staying at Remus's," she said. "Daddy is staying there for a little while. He wants us to get a chance to know each other."

"Sirius is staying here for a while?"

"Just a while," said Jocelyn. "You should come stay with us…then maybe we can go back to the Burrow."

"I would like that," said Harry with a smile.

"So would I."

The hospital wing's doors opened and Hermione and Ron came in. Fred followed slowly behind. He closed the door behind him and stood away for a while.

"Oh you're up!" said Hermione coming over to the bed and hugging Harry.

"You're so lucky you missed exams, Snape's was murder!" said Ron. Harry smiled at his best friends. "Hey, you have two come stay with me this summer, you are aren't you?"

"We'll see," said Harry smiling at Jocelyn. "We'll see. Hey Fred."

"Hi Harry," said Fred moving forward. "How are you?"

"Alright I guess," said Harry.

Fred was looking at Jocelyn. She was staring at Harry intently, still holding his hand.

"Joce, can I talk to you?" Fred asked. Jocelyn blinked and looked at him.

"What?" she asked. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Come here," he said nodding his head toward the doors. "I'd like to talk to you." He smiled warmly; Jocelyn looked at his smile and smiled back, a fake smile though. She felt like something was wrong suddenly.

Fred closed the doors to the hospital wing softly and looked at Jocelyn. She pressed her body against his gently and smiled up at him while taking his hands in hers.

"What is it?" she asked.

He smiled down at her, a look of pain in his eyes.

"Tell me you're happy," he whispered.

"I'm happy," she said to him a little odd. She was confused about what was going on.

"No," he said. "Actually tell me. Tell me you are happy with everything right now."

"Fred, I don't understand," she said confused and pulling away from him.

"Jocelyn," Fred sighed and leaned against the wall. He put his head in his hand and brushed his red hair out of his face.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I just want to know if you are happy," he said standing up straight. "With me, with us."

"Of course I am," she said with out hesitation. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Fred didn't say anything.

"Fred, say something!"

"I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"About you."

"What about me?"

"Baby I'm just scared," he whispered and pulled her into his arms. "I just want you to be happy."

"And I am," she whispered back, still a little confused. "Are you?"

"Yes," he said and kissed her gently. "Yes I am."


End file.
